Our Father The Angel
by starglow71
Summary: Au. Sam/Dean Bobby/John. Bobby sex!God showed up and took Castiel. The boys are dealing with Sam's broken wall and they try to hunt. They meet a surprising new angel, their own father. How will they take it?  There is Wincest!
1. Our Father The Angel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **The boys are on a hunt and meet a familiar being. Who knew they'd make _him_ an angel? I sure didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean picked their way through the dilapidated house. It looked like if they so much as sneezed the rafters would collapse in on themselves. Sam again questioned his brother's sanity. 'There's a ghost, people think that their friends disappeared here. Not sure, they can't remember much after entering the house.' Sam reflected on how the hunt was described by Mr. Awesome himself.

"It could be possession, Dean." Sam huffed, dust tickling his nose and fighting a sneeze, "We need to do more research, we are so not prepared."

"Relax, Sammy, " Dean grinned, excited at a hunt after surviving his friend Cas turning into the new god and the old God showing up and taking him away, after sending the souls back of course. Demons took a hiatus after that and finally after months of nothing, they had a possible hunt. He had to agree that he might have used a little more research in this case. It was turning into more of nothing.

"This is our third trip here and no sign of demonic activity or emf signals. This is a bust." Sam insisted, watching the ceiling as some dust shook loose and landed on his head. He brushed as much out of his hair as he could.

"I guess you're right. Let's go back and get a hold of Bobby. Maybe he has something that could help." Dean accepted with bad grace and they headed out the door. Before they could get there the ceiling began to creak and boards began to fall. It blocked their way and the boys resigned themselves to climbing out through the hole in the roof.

About that time, a red haired man kicked in the door and scowled at them. The boys scowled back and then smiled. "Bobby, we were just going to call you." Dean said, happy to see him. Bobby just shook his head at the sight of them, dusty and embarrassed.

"Kinda figured. You idjits did not do nearly enough research or you would have known that I exorcised this house a year ago." Bobby said and headed back out to his car, mumbling 'idjits' under his breath.

He turned to face the boys and said, "Follow me, boys, I got something I need to show you."

The boys looked surprised at this but shrugged. They got in the car and proceeded to follow Bobby back to their motel. Bobby followed them into their room, smirking like he knew something they didn't and they did not like that one bit.

"Okay, Bobby, what do you need to show us?" Sam asked, frustrated that they had messed up the only hunt they had done in weeks.

"Boys, have a seat." They looked at him, puzzled. He waited until they had sat down and motioned behind him. He looked up and muttered, "Come on, idjit, I got them here, now show."

There was a light so bright they had to shield their eyes and a high pitched whistle that shattered the windows and TV screen. They groaned inwardly, more angels, just what they needed. They moved their arms from their eyes and gasped in surprise.

There stood John Winchester in dark blue jean, gray t-shirt and a blue jean jacket. They gasped and went for the holy water and silver. Bobby stopped them short and told them to stand down. "I done checked, believe me, it's him, sorta."

The boys were weary of the 'sorta' in that sentence. John sighed and closed his eyes. His form seemed to shimmer and the boys nearly passed out in shock.

Their father gave off a silvery glow, ephemeral, and there were wings flowing out of his shoulders, the feathers were white with silver tips, they gave off their own glow as well.

"Dad?" Sam asked and they both stared in disbelief. Not only was their dad back but he was an angel, too. Wow. They ran to their dad and hugged him hard, tears shimmering in their eyes. He smiled back at each of them and smiled, "I missed you, too. I will explain everything, I promise."

"How?" Dean stammered and still had trouble believing his eyes, Sam looked like he had been slammed between the eyes, really hard.

"When I helped killed the yellow eyed demon, I was taken to heaven. I was informed I was to be a new archangel in training, and eventually would be a true warrior of God like the others. I would get to see you boys again. I jumped at it." John informed them, so glad to be able to talk with his boys after watching them suffer through so much. "When Cas went rogue, I was called to God's throne room and given my archangel wings and given an assignment. Well, two of them." He smiled fondly at his sons, so happy to be with them again.

"What assignment?" They dared not think of what that assignment was or what the implications of that decision were.

"You boys." John said proudly, still smiling widely. "I am your own personal helper angel. I have been charged with helping you fight Heaven's battle, at least the part that is here on Earth. "

"Battle, here?" Dean gasped, great more heaven's battles, just what they needed. If it weren't one thing or another.

"Why us? Why again?" Sam sighed sadly, "I am still dealing with my hell memories, and we just averted an apocalypse…again. Why do we have this job? Can't someone else do this?" The boys were worn out and tired of this apocalypse already. Someone else could do it this time.

"We're Winchesters, it's what we are meant to do." John wished it were not so, but he could not lie, angels couldn't lie. "We are of the Nephilum line. Our line descends from the mating of angels and human women, that was forbidden and we are cursed because of that fact. So now we are doomed to finish what our angel ancestors failed to do, protect the Earth."

"It's not fair!" Dean said furiously, "We lose everything and everyone we love or care for. No one can get close to us without dying, with a few exceptions," He nodded at Bobby, "and now we are meant to Heaven's flunkies for the rest of our lives!"

"Yes." John nodded, wishing he could lie just this once but he had been given a sacred duty by God himself and he would do it, no matter how much he wished he did not have to.

"And then what? We go to hell or our own heaven? Oh, wait, we just keep getting sent to hell, is that it? "Dean shouted angrily, he couldn't help, he was tired of being Heaven butt monkey!

"No, if you fulfill your duty, with my help and connection to Heaven, You will assume your place in Heaven." John informed them solemnly, and finished, "as new archangels. That will be your reward."

"Both of us?" Sam could not believe he would be included. He was tainted and he was coming apart at the seams as it was.

"Yes, both of you." John smiled sadly again wishing his sons could be spared this but since they couldn't, he would be there for them every step of the way from now on. He had missed out on so much of their lives and couldn't help when they needed it most. It broke his heart to think of their pain at the moment.

"I have a gift for you Sam." He approached his youngest son and smiled softly. Sam was afraid, was he being smited? Dean tensed for attack if the angel tried it, Dad or no Dad. John mere laid hands on Sam's head, a bright glow emitted under their touch. Sam gasped in pain and passed out, Dean rammed into his father and fell flat on his butt as he bounced off of him.

" What did you do? If you hurt Sam, I will make you pay!" He screamed at him, fury at losing his brother overwhelming his common sense. He ran to his brother and cradled his head in his arms. "Sam? Can you hear me? Sam, please open your eyes, please?" He begged his brother, who lay limply in his arms. He was overjoyed when Sam's eyes popped open and Sam smiled.

"They're gone." He sighed happily. Dean just looked down at his brother in confusion. He helped Sam sit up and then jumped back as Sam stood suddenly and embraced his angel father, crying.

Dean and Bobby just looked at each other in confusion and proceeded to watch Sam cry on his father's shoulder, like he had needed to so many times when they were kids. It made Bobby feel warm inside to see it. Maybe the Winchesters would catch a break after all. Maybe their luck wasn't all bad.

Sam sat down on the bed again and Dean went to sit by him, nudging his shoulder, showing his support. Sam's eyes were red from crying but he looked happy and relieved.

"What's gone?" Dean asked, worried.

"The hell memories and the pain. I can remember what I did without my soul of course. But I can't remember Hell anymore, I feel like it's not there anymore." Sam smiled, glad not to feel the pain and torment of those memories eating at his sanity anymore. He still had a lot to make up for but he could live with that if Dean could.

"Another wall? Really? That is so not the answer." Dean glared at their father again, "He scratches, a lot! Remember when he had chicken pox and we had to tape oven mitts to his hands? It's worse than that! He can't resist scratching the wall, it will just come down again." He growled, angry they had to go through that again.

"No wall no barricaded memories." John said, happy he could help his son, who had suffered so much, who had felt so different, who had believed himself so unworthy of good things just because some demon tried to make him that way. Sam was none of those things, he was good, he was noble, he was the most honest and true soul John had ever seen, he was his son, he loved him.

"So they are really gone? As in gone, gone, 'removed for all time' gone?" Dean asked and Sam waited for the answer too.

"Yes, gone. You were never meant to go to hell at all, either of you. The demons orchestrated that part, you were meant to go up to heaven." John reassured them and smiled as the truth sunk in. "Unfortunately that also removed any demon blood or taint from your entire being, that is why it hurt so much."

"So I'm straight human now?" Sam asked, happy beyond measure to be free of that horrible demon curse forever. He felt lighter and normal again.

"Yes, your soul has been healed, cleansed, and purified." John smiled, he felt like he would never stop smiling ever again. "You are human again."

Sam began to cry softly again and his brother hugged him close, glad to have his brother back to the way he was meant to be, whole and complete. Bobby mumbled something about 'chick flick moment' and 'idjit Winchesters' as he wiped moisture from his eyes.

He then continued with his gifts, he had been given to pass on to the boys. He held out long boxes of carved Alabaster stone smoothed to perfect smoothness. The Boys opened them and saw the long swords within them and gasped. The blades glowed with a heavenly light and the handles were of obsidian, hardened and shined with shiny sheer black fabric that was soft to the touch wrapped around it to give them better grip. They were the most beautiful weapons they had ever seen. It was almost a shame to have to use them. They noticed small writing on them and asked what it said.

"See for yourselves." John said and touched their heads gently, a light glow flowing out of him and into them. The glow filled them with such warmth and peace, and love like they had never felt before and then just as suddenly as it filled them up and then it subsided and returned back into John once more. They looked up questioningly.

"Another gift from him. Only the person who is named on the weapon can wield it, no one else. They can kill anything in Heaven, in Hell, and on Earth itself. They are unbreakable and sealed with God's own Grace. The inscriptions were carved by him personally. I do not know what they say, he told me not to try to read them. Just give them to you and give you the gifts. The light you just absorbed was a piece of God's own Grace, it allows you to know all that the Angels now, to understand them when they speak, and to be able to see their true forms without being destroyed. It also lets you know all the sigils and all the knowledge of Heaven, as you will need it later. You will find it is all there in your heads and written in your souls. All you have to do is look for it." He smiled widely at them. God had blessed these boys more than he had ever blessed any other mortals. They were meant for great things. He'd always known that anyway. It was nice to see someone else recognizing that fact too.

John felt moisture on his cheeks and put a hand to his face. Apparently angels could cry, it was nice to know.

The boys hugged Bobby, who struggled a little but was glad to hug them back. The boys needed this, they had been through so much in the past year or so. They deserved some happiness, even if it didn't last too long, even if it was just this one moment in time, they got their happy moment and Bobby sent a silent prayer of 'thank you' to God for this.

John let them calm down. Their next hunt would be hard and they had a hard road ahead but with his help, his boys would make it through. That was what he was here for after all.

He was here for his boys.


	2. A little Q & A

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Boy are dealing with their new Dad and Hell and all the new stuff they have learned. Here's hoping their poor brains don't hurt too much when they try to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were driving down the road and they were talking. Dean wanted to know why Heaven had let him or Sam, for that matter, go to hell.

"We went to Hell, Dad! It _hurt_. If we were meant to go up and not down, what happened?" Dean asked, confused.

"You know the answer to that." Their Dad said from the backseat.

"Dean," Sam said and Dean looked at him. "We did it to ourselves."

Dean sputtered then thought about what Sam had just said. He pulled the car over. He paled as the words went through him and he knew they were true.

"So when Sam died, he would have gone up to Heaven? Then I made that deal and I had to follow through with it." Dean asked then realized he had just answered his own question.

"Yes." His father said sadly, "We had to let it run its course. That is why we _really _had Cas pull you out. You had fulfilled your deal, in _our_ eyes, and we knew you had to return. "

"You saw what was happening to us and then did _nothing?"_ Dean responded, knowing the obvious answer.

"We couldn't! What you did had repercussions and they had to play out, cause and effect. Free will could _not_ be compromised here." John said, "Free will _had_ to be honored."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and started the car. "What about me? I was in the Pit with Lucifer and Michael. I made a noble sacrifice. Did I deserve to be there too?" Sam nearly shouted in anger at his own fate.

"No, it was noble and it was right what you did. We had to get you out. You were taken out right after you went in, remember? We tried to get you out immediately." John knew this had hurt his son.

"And leaving my soul behind? Was that part of the plan?" Sam asked still angry but rapidly cooling off. Dean had to admit, it was good to see his brother acting so alive and healthy again. It had been a while.

"No, it was hid from us and a false soul created to fool us. It worked. By the time we got you back to Dean and figured it out it was too late. We could not find it. The two in the cage hid it behind false souls every time. Cas couldn't even have told the difference." John explained, " We were still trying to get it back for you when Death showed up and snatched it from them before they could create another false soul. We _never_ stopped trying."

"So what was the point of the whole apocalypse then? Why were we the object lesson for a bunch of dysfunctional angels who forgot they were brothers and were throwing tantrums against their father like 5 year olds?" Sam asked, realizing the truth behind the apocalypse before Dean could fully grasp it.

"Because you are truly devoted to each other, would take care of each other, would protect each other no matter what came your way." John said, knowing their true bond of brotherhood was one the Father had wanted his sons and daughters to learn from. "You would die for each other and would never hurt each other on purpose. They needed to learn that. Unfortunately some did not." John reflected on those who had refused to see this point, their lives were in despair at the moment, lost and confused because they did not learn this. Others had and were finding peace again. There would still be a war, a great number had gotten the point but had rejected it, they wanted control of Heaven like Raphael had wanted and refused to bend on this truth. War was coming and it felt so _wrong_, even to him.

"What about God? Can't he just stop this? Didn't he go back to Heaven?" Sam asked again and Dean had to smile. Now that his brother had calmed, he was full of questions. Typical _Sam_.

"Yes, for a bit, but once he left again, the angels that were rebelling took it upon themselves to start the war again. They feel it was not fair that they were left so long without their Father's presence and were angry at him. This war feels like it is a way to hurt God specifically to me." John said and felt that he hit upon a basic truth there.

"I get that. I know how they feel. No offense Dad." Dean said and his father brushed it off. He knew he had a lot to make up for. "So now we have to stand between them and Earth?"

"No, they are restricted to Heaven, they cannot leave there to fight down here. The Earth and humans have seen enough of the angels' war. They can, however, enlist allies that can cause mayhem here on Earth, though." Dean and Sam feared the implications of their Dad's words and their hearts sunk.

"Demons?" Sam asked, afraid of what he might hear.

"And worse, son, and so _much_ worse will be unleashed if we don't stop them." John finished sadly.

Dean had a random thought and spoke it, "Wait, you said some of the angels got the point God was teaching them. Who did you mean? I feel like that referred to specific angels we should know."

"Yes, you know them. Gabriel and Castiel. Castiel is going to need help assimilating again into the angel ranks but he and Gabriel will be very useful in helping the other angels who are wanting to be family again prepare and grow in that knowledge. Castiel is sorry, Dean. He _really_ is." John pointed out.

"He is working on making things right at the moment. He has a long way to go to full recovery. Those souls really messed up his head." John looked sad at the thought. Cas would need the boys help later but right now he needed time alone with his family to fix his ragged and torn spirit and mind. He had been devastated when he realized the full implications of what he had done and what could have happened if he had continued on his path. The damage to all existence alone was enough to give him pause.

"So where to?" Dean asked. He was glad Cas was okay. He hoped he would get better soon and that there would be no more angels interfering from now on. They had made such a _mess_ of things.

"Just drive." John closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Home that he had not realized he had been missing since he had died. He was home, in the Impala, with his boys once again, the only home they all had ever had. He wanted to savor this feeling and lock it away for later. It was good to be home.

The boys just watched the road and smiled. Brothers stick together no matter what. They knew that and hopefully the angels would figure that out too. It was the best part of being brothers, in their opinions.


	3. Winchesters Attend A Demon Convention

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **The boys are in a pickle, demons are everywhere and they have to wonder if they missed the notice for the demon convention somewhere. They're running for their lives now and Dean has misplaced the Impala, Bad Dean!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were running for dear life and couldn't believe they had set out on foot to investigate the old warehouse. Dean missed his car and Sam did too.

"When did we miss the invitation to the demon convention?" Dean fairly shouted as they ran. The demons swirled behind them, their hosts running as fast as they could to catch the boys.

"Must have missed the memo." Sam growled and they put on another burst of speed. They couldn't keep this up forever, they were already getting tired but they couldn't slow down, the demons were right on their heels. "Why didn't the salt keep them in when we set the warehouse on fire? It should have kept them in!"

"Don't know. Fire probably melted the salt or something. I don't know!" Dean yelled in frustration, "All I know is we need to get to the car and that is at the other side of town. Baby, I will never leave you again!" Dean vowed and got an idea. "How far away are they?" He asked slowing down a little, they had managed to get a little head start on the demons but it would not last.

"I think we are losing them." Sam risked a look and groaned. Dean had stopped at the water's edge as it bumped against the harbor walls. He was blessing the water with a crucifix.

"Uh, Dean, are you sure there's time for that?" Sam asked, panting from their long run. Dean answered by grabbing him by the collar and jumping into the water, crucifix in hand.

"Really, Sammy. Have you no faith?" Dean chuckled in good humor as the demons stopped at the edge of the wall. One jumped in and began to smoke furiously, his screams of agony ringing off the walls.

"Now let's swim to the other side of the harbor. My baby is waiting. "Dean grabbed Sam's collar and pulled his sputtering brother up to the surface of the water. They started their long swim across the channel, just knowing this was not over and they were the first to ever swim in a holy water pool.

When the boys reached the other side of the harbor and tried to scramble up the log walls, they were met with the most wonderful sight, the Impala waiting for them and John at the Wheel. The impala seemed to possess her own ephemeral glow, like she was actually an angel. At least that was how Dean saw it. John reached down and pulled the boys up with one smooth tug, his angel strength pulling them up to the road.

John dove for the driver's seat once more and the boys followed suit. He shouted, "Get in!" and "Here they come!" but the boys were already in and ready to go. John revved her engine and took out of there like a bat out of hell. They swerved and turned down alleys and streets, over bridges and under tunnels. All the boys could do was hang on and hope they outran the black columns of smoke that pursued them, tossing cars, breaking windows and street lamps all along their path.

"We have to lose them!" Dean growled in frustration, the demons were keeping up pretty well considering the Impala was going at her top speed as it was.

"I know!" John shouted back, his eyes on the road and the rearview. This was not working. He had to think of something else. At the last moment, he slammed on the breaks causing the Impala to donut around and end up sideways on the road, the driver's side of the car in the demons path.

John's appearance began to change and his wings unfolded to their full wingspan. He began to glow. John released the full power of his Grace and he glowed a white-hot holy white as the demons tried to run into him, through him and to his boys. The demons shrieked in agony as the light ate them and destroyed them utterly, leaving nothing behind for anyone to find or Hell to receive once more. He erased them with the power of his Grace.

John pulled his Grace back into himself and resumed his blue jean clad appearance that he most preferred. "The demons are gone." The boys blinked their eyes and adjusted their vision to the rapidly dimming light that hung in the air for a moment and then was gone. John climbed back in the driver's seat and set the engine to purring. He drove off and headed out of town, their job done here.

"Dad?" Sam asked, "Shouldn't we make sure all the demons are gone before we leave?" His dad smiled, Sam was always the thorough one, that was for sure, down to the last detail every time.

"Trust me, we got them all." He smiled. That smile said, "I got this." and his eyes twinkled with satisfaction. They believed him, after all they knew from experience that their Dad could do just about anything once he set his mind to it.

John chuckled wickedly and narrowed his eyes. He opened the Impala up, wide open at her top speed and let her eat up the road that rolled out ahead of her. Just the way he always like her, racing fast and showing off her skills, she had earned it tonight.

A few hours later, the boys retired to the backseat and fell asleep, they were exhausted and damp but they were happy to have their family back again. John glanced up once in a while to see them sleeping and they looked so young and innocent that way. The worries and burdens they bore seemed to be put aside temporarily when they slept and he was thankful for that, they had earned that too.

As they drove, John found himself in a reflective moment. The Impala was more than a way to travel from place to place. It was more than just the only home the boys had really known for most of their lives. It was their angel who had always been there for them.

She had sheltered them all at one time or another. She had been totaled or wrecked protecting them, making the ultimate sacrifice for her charges more than once, and then was rebuilt, with loving hands and devoted hearts of those charges that loved her so very much. She had cared for them their entire lives, her family, her home not just theirs.

John and Castiel were not the first angels the boys had found on their side; The Impala has always been their Guardian Angel all along, infused with their pain and their love, their suffering and their joy. She had been nurtured by their devotion and their constant attentions, and, yes, ultimately with a Grace all hers alone born of loyalty and duty, their metal angel who would carry them to their destinies, with a growl, a surge of power, and a subtle purr of her engine.

John lovingly stroked her steering wheel and dashboard and gave her silent thanks for all she did for them and for taking such good care of his boys.

He also made a mental note to remind Dean never to park his car across town when going on a demon hunt, ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, our boys have got themselves into trouble again. Demon conventions? Yep, they'd find it. Forget to take the car and park it across town, check. John finally getting to drive his Impala again, definite check!

Please review if you liked it. A free ride in the Impala for all reviewers. *curb those nasty thoughts, there will be none of that!*

*writer thinks 'Impala Sex' and melts into puddle*


	4. Miur Hunt: Endangered PsychicsPt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **This part of the story takes place when the Winchesters try to take a day off from hunting and just want to enjoy having John back In their lives. Dean is planning another trip up his favorite river, denial. A friend calls and asks for help. I used this part of the story to bring Missouri Mosely, their psychic friend from Season one into the storyline, she will spice it up a bit and maybe mix it up with Bobby a bit, just for fun of course. This monster hunt is going to take another chapter or two to wrap up, I managed to write myself into a corner here and now Zachariah and Uriel have managed to write themselves into the story as well. I hate it when characters do that, don't you.

Just for laughs, please keep track of how many times the others poke fun at Dean's denial by avoiding words that involve hunting, any creatures they have hunted, or any other references that have to do with hunting. I intend to make this a running joke for a couple chapters; I want to see if I can do it. I will include some hunting references since I have to include some, but for the most part I want to see how many euphemisms for hunting and anything to do with hunting I can come up with.

I will be keeping Bobby and Missouri as regular characters in this story line from now on so please welcome them. They are going to be such fun to write for.

Please enjoy this story and let us rejoin Dean on his trip up the denial, which is most definitely a river in Egypt in his book.

xxxxxxxxxx

The boys and their father were taking a day off, no hunting and no talking about hunting. Just time to bond as a family again, they had earned it. They had stayed up drinking at a nearby bar most of the night and then the boys had found some women to spend time with. Sam had even managed to find a smartly dressed lady of his own, who turned out to be a physics professor from the college in the town they were in. She was smart, funny, and sexy, and she dug Sam. She was just his type. Sam had gone home with her while Dean took his back to the room. Sam stumbled in doing his walk of shame at close to 6 am. Dean just groaned at the light hitting his eyes and groaned at Sam to turn the light off before he shoots it out.

They were startled out of a sound sleep by their father kicking the beds and hollering at them to get up. "We have a hunt." John mumbled knowing what was coming.

"And I thought we agreed not to say that word or talk about doing that word all day today. I have had enough of that word. I will think of _that _word tomorrow." Both Sam and Dean sat up, groggy from lack of sleep and both agreed with what Dean was saying. "When we check out this thing you came up with for us to do, we will not be saying that word, are we clear?" Dean asked his father, seriously on another one of his trip up the denial. Like Sam always says, denial is a river in Egypt to Dean and when he takes a trip up it, you are just along for the ride. "This is still our day off. Am I making myself clear?" He insisted, eyeing his brother and father's smirks with annoyance.

"Yes, Sir!" They both said loudly and even saluted. Obviously he was the only one was going to take this trip; the others were just humoring him.

"Well, you might as well tell me why you think this is one of those things I am not talking about." Dean said, smiling, resigned to his fate. He did however vow to stay in denial as long as he could; he needed a day off so badly.

His father started handing him papers and maps as he spoke, carefully avoiding the direct mention of the now evil word of the day. "I got a message from Missouri that she felt something was really wrong and she might need our…I mean we might like to visit her on our 'day off'. So I called up Bobby and he did some…stuff and found that two psychics had dis…took an unscheduled vacations and suddenly fell down and went boom…never getting up of course. It turns out that whatever ki…sent these nice people on their unscheduled and lethal vacations is hu…looking up powerful psychics and I got to thinking, who is the most powerful psychic in this hemisphere that we know?" John hinted to his sons.

The boys thought a moment and fear lit their face as it struck them at the same time. "Missouri!"

"That was my thought too." John said and suggested they get started on their 'day off' activities. The boys packed up quickly as they could,' Hangovers are so not cool, Sammy' and 'bite me Dean' hung in the air as they packed and hurried toward Missouri before the 'not nice thing' got to her first.

On the way to Missouri's, Dean wracked his brain as this all sounded very familiar to him now. He turned through all of the knowledge he knew of Heaven and its threats and found the culprit. "It's a Miur." He said.

Sam searched through his own new knowledge database and found it too. "A 'not so nice' thing from the depths of 'the really hot place' that nullifies a psychic's abilities when it gets close to them and then sucks out their psychic energy and life force from the base of their skulls via fanged proboscis that shoots out of their mouths, a bit like the 'things with fangs' that we 'played really roughly with' a while back."

Dean smiled back smugly, "Yes, just like that." He was not in denial, he was now one of it denizen's, It was his nurturing mother and he was content to be warmed by it in his own little denial cocoon. He made up his mind then and there, It was his day off. He was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

Sam and John just burst into laughter at this and Dean just smiled widely at the sight. This might be a fun 'thing' after all.

They got to Missouri's house three hours later and she was standing on her porch looking at them balefully. "You're late." She stated as she climbed into the backseat. They all just smiled, knowing she meant it affectionately.

Along the way, she took the time to look at and speak directly to John, "It is good to see you again. Saw you coming but couldn't tell when you were coming." She punched him in the arm softly, "You should have got here earlier. You missed all the fun parts." He just nodded and smiled back at her. It was so nice to see his old friend again.

She stared at Sam for a moment then burst out into happy laughter, "You clean now, Sam, I see it in you no more. That dark part is gone, "She eyed his father slyly, "thanks to your daddy." Sam nodded happily, the demon taint really was gone if she didn't see it and he let go of any doubts he had been harboring about it up to this point. "You're going to be fine now, Sam, I see it clearly. Such perfect choices for mortal warriors of the Earth, don't you think?" She smiled proudly at the boys who merely looked surprised she had seen that. What didn't she know? , they had time to wonder.

"I knew it the first time I met you." She grinned again, "You boys are going to do us proud, I know this." She closed her eyes and settled in for a nap but opened one eye and told John, "Call Bobby and tell him to set me up a bed downstairs, I will not climb all those stairs to get to that room he is going to put me up in. It has no light or a decent view." John promptly obeyed and let Bobby know they were coming, and informed him that he was to set up a bed for her downstairs, she did not want to go up to the room he had in mind for her, it had no light or decent view. Bobby just laughed and said, "Yes, Ma'am." and then hung up. That woman knew everything! He sighed.' Just what he needed, a know-it-all who really did know it all.'

They pulled into the yard and all was quiet.

"Watch the language!" Missouri called out, and Bobby came out looking shamefaced. He had been cussing her out mentally for insisting on her bed downstairs, it had fell on his foot and it had hurt. He limped out to the car and immediately hugged the woman hard.

"Good to see ya, I was worried." He said as he hugged her tight then released her. Missouri smiled and patted his cheek.

"It is good to see you too." She smiled happily to see the red-haired man; he took too much on himself and did not take good enough care of himself. He needed a keeper. She looked back at the boys who ran to him and took turns hugging him tightly to them. "It's good to see you, Bobby."

His eyes fell on John and they began to water, he had never expected to see the man again. He immediately hugged him to prove he was really there and muttered, "Man, it is good to see you again." He let go of John and backed up a little, he was so happy to see his friend. The boys must be thrilled and he was happy for them too. They had missed the old man a lot over the years and he must have missed them too. He struggled with what to say and found himself floundering.

After a moment, Bobby's eyes flicked in embarrassment from the older man then from one boy to the other and he settled for grinning widely at them and saying, "It's good to see you idjits too." He shuffled off into the house and she grinned again.

Maybe he already had a keeper. Or two. The boys ran along behind him, eager to see what he had made for dinner. John watched this sadly and stayed by the car. Missouri went to him and patted his arm.

"It's okay to feel sad, John. You were gone and he picked up the pieces. They still needed a dad and he took up the part, that's all. You are their father and they know that." John looked at her uncertain of what to do now. He suddenly felt like a third wheel. "You go into that house and see them. Bobby wants to ask you some questions, if I miss my guess. "

"He better add more pepper to that stew. It is not flavored enough." She went into the house to tell Bobby this herself and John trudged along behind her. Maybe he should pop out and come back later, he thought to himself. Sam came out and pulled him in by the hand, "Come on, Dad. He made your favorite stew and he's got this cool new Latin book I want to show you!" John sped up his pace and followed his son into the house, the day brightening already. Maybe his sons needed him after all.

Later on they all sat down in their familiar places in the study. Bobby at his desk, handing Missouri some book she was needing for her part of the research. Sam and John going through the new Latin book that actually had some references to Miur in it and Dean reading over Sam's shoulder and pointing out passages he found relevant to their research.

Bobby could not help feeling like his house finally felt like a home. It was nice to have the Winchesters here and Missouri, too. Maybe he could talk them into staying longer this time; that would be nice.

It turns out Miur had the annoying ability to teleport himself anywhere he wanted as long as he had been invited into that place beforehand. Why did it always have to refer to the 'things with fangs' in situations like these? Yes, the men were picking on Dean again and he was enjoying his trip up the denial. Missouri wisely said nothing and enjoyed their attempt at humor.

"Crud." Sam said in despair and he wrote down some more facts from his Angel database for Bobby to see. "Uh Bobby, I think we have an issue over here." Bobby got up and went over to see what the problem was. His jaw dropped and he had to agree that this was indeed going to be an issue, a major one.

"What?" Dean asked as he entered the room holding a bucket of ice and several cold beers that were firmly nestled into said ice. He looked from Bobby to Sam and his stomach sunk. This was not going to be good.

"It turns out Miur is a creature that actually was confined to the deepest pits of 'the really hot place', an even lower level than the Mother of all Monsters had been in. It would take a very powerful being to summon it, and I do mean the Godzilla of powerful beings when I say this. Controlling it alone is a full-time job. They tend to run amok and kill anything with psychic energy to it if they are not controlled properly. Since this thing has only killed two people, I would say that someone has to be pretty powerful to keep the death toll down to two, don't you think?" Sam loved to point out the facts that made Dean's skin crawl, the facts that almost always pointed to something powerful out there that was threatening those he cared about.

"So who could do this?" John asked, his brow wrinkling as he tried to figure out some likely suspects. Dean noted that Sam's brow did the same thing at the same exact time as his father did this. He chuckled, his father and Sam were more alike than they cared to admit but he saw it.

"I could think of a couple people with motive and the high power levels, can't you, Sam?" Dean asked, spitting in fury as he came up with the perfect culprits. He watched as the same knowledge came to Sam as well. Sam's face reddened in anger and fury at the thought.

John asked in confusion and concern, "Who is it then?" the boys looked at each other and then turned to him. "Who?" He could feel their anger and fury emanating like fumes from his boys, he had never seen them this angry before, ever.

Missouri spoke up, "Spit it out boys. The others will want to hear this, too." She looked pissed too. John stepped back from them, this was getting weird. He had always found that when this many people were this angry and in one room, someone was going to end up dead. His eyes went wide when he heard the names fall from his son's lips and he saw red, too. He should have known they would try something like this.

"It's either Zachariah or Uriel." Dean spat, "Those bastards that tried to force us to say yes to Lucifer and Michael and then tried to kill us when we refused to do it! They hurt Sammy and me! Now they are summoning some freaky thing to come after psychics so they can syphon off the energy it collects and use it to start up another damn apocalypse." He looked at Missouri, "Am I wrong?"

It was not Missouri but John who actually answered his question, "No, you are not." John's eyes glowed with holy fire and anger at what he had found out from the heavenly hosts he had connected to via his connection to his battalion there. "They want to bring the war down here again. But since they can't do the work themselves, they are confined to hell now and their grace hanging by the barest of threads. They summoned the thing there in Hell and sent it up here to collect the psychic energy for them." He looked at the boys, still furious. "They want the energy so they can get out of Hell and get revenge on you boys and start the apocalypse again, of course."

Two things happened at almost the same time:

Bobby got pissed too and cursed out loud, saying something about, 'Angels' and 'just what we needed' among other choice phrases. Missouri chose to ignore this outburst, Bobby was just worried about the boys.

"I will not allow that to happen!" John swore and his whole being itched with the urge to smite something…preferably Uriel or Zachariah…or maybe both, he thought wistfully. It seemed like such a good idea. He secretly wished he could smite them from up here or at least cause them lots and lots of pain. He could live with that.

(I am sorry for the cliff hanger but this chapter is taking on a life of its own and now I have to deal with those two angels as well. I want to smite them myself, to be honest. But my sword pen has went flat. Where is John when you need him? Let me go look for him…I will have more on this story later, I promise. Oh John, where are you? I need some smiting done. John , John!

I will be writing more soon, don't worry. I just have to write myself out of this corner first , lol. Please read and review. I cherish all reviews. I will definitely be adding more to this in a day or two. It is now almost 5am and my muse has fallen asleep. I should join it. lol)


	5. Miur Hunt: Baiting The Trap, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **

**Characters**: Bobby Singer, Missouri Mosely, Sam and Dean Winchester

**Story so far**: Bobby and the boys are on the trail of a Miur, a sucker of psychic energy from the depths of Hell. It has been summoned from the pit by Zachariah and Uriel, now cast down into Hell for their conduct during God's absence. Bobby and the boys race to get to Missouri before the Miur does. They managed to find her and get her to Bobby's safely.

**Now**: Missouri gets a message from a psychic victim of the creature as she dies. Missouri has come up with a plan. The boys don't like it and John just wants to help protect those he loves. The group heads to South Home, Nebraska. It is where the last psychic was killed. Bobby and John feel that the thing is still there. Missouri is set to be the bait for the trap they are setting for it. Will it work out the way it's supposed to or will something go wrong? Read on and see what part two of the Miur Hunt has in store for you. This will be a four part arc. I had to break it into four parts because this story is just too long to post in a one part adventure. There is just so much to this hunt that I had to separate it into four parts but they do fit together well, I promise.)

Now for part two of **Miur Hunt:** **Baiting The Trap**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

South Home, Nebraska.

The Miur walked along the street casting about for a scent of prey. Its masters had insisted on powerful psychic energy so he was looking for powerful psychic scents as he cast his senses wider, search for prey.

A few seconds later, it found its prey. It followed its scent to an old apartment building named the Oldham Arms Apartments. It clawed its way up to the wall until it found where the scent was strongest and found itself outside the window, peering in at its psychic prey. It used its power to see if the psychic's energy was awake and if the woman was docile enough to approach. Her power was sleeping and she was sound asleep, oblivious to its presence. Satisfied it was safe to proceed; the Miur used a long razor sharp claw to cut the glass of the window and entered the room. He stealthily approached her and then shoved its power into her mind, blocking her power while nullifying it at the same time. This also paralyzed the woman's body so it could feed. Its proboscis extended and caressed the spot at the base of her skull where all psychic energy is stored and flows from when awakened. It drove the proboscis fangs into that spot and began to syphon off her psychic energy and life force. It absorbed the life force as its food; it was what sustained the form it had taken to walk in this world.

It felt her fear and internal struggles as she tried to regain movement of her limbs and, at the same time, use her abilities to drive it away from her. It was too late though. The Miur had taken too much from her; she was too weak to repel it. The Miur just grinned down at her, horrible glee in its hot red eyes. She could not even scream out for help but internally her screams echoed in her mind, in its mind. It savored her terror and her screams pleased it to no end.

The woman gave it one last try and sent out a message to any other psychic it could reach. Her death and the creature's visage etched within it, her death recorded in a terrible loop with a warning, "_Beware! It is coming for you now! Run!_" Then she took one last breath and died.

The Miur smiled and slipped out to the wall. It crept down to the street and made its way into the dark night, looking for more prey.

_Back at Bobby's house: _

At 1:05 am, Missouri Mosely, psychic extraordinaire, awoke with a terrified scream and nearly fell onto the floor. She was horrified as the girl's death replayed in her head in a surreal loop. The girl's last warning jarring her nerves and making her gasp in fear. Missouri had to fight the urge to continue screaming over and over again. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her heart beating so fast she was sure everyone in the house could hear it clear as day. The vision faded gradually and all that was left was the information the girl had struggled so hard to send, in hopes of saving the things next victim.

She became aware of doors slamming opening, weapons cocking, and heavy steps rushing down the halls and down the stairs, as if urged by the hounds of hell themselves. The men rushed into the room with knives and guns drawn, their faces full of concern and fury. They had come to kill what was trying to hurt their friend. John held her close as she cried into his shirt, afraid of what was coming for her.

The men realized there was no immediate threat and put away their weapons. They ran over to Missouri and tried to calm her down enough to tell them what was going on. She just continued to sob and they waited, confused at what was going on. The boys took posts at different parts of the room, just in case. John noted this and was proud, he had trained them well. He continued to soothe her as Bobby brought her a cup and a bottle of bourbon, she would want it later, it would calm her nerves.

A few minutes later, she calmed down enough to recline in a sitting position against some pillows, her eyes haunted and dazed. She could still feel the girl's death as if it were her own. She took the drink Bobby offered gladly and gave a weak smile, eyes red and watery.

The men approached her with concern and asked her what was wrong. She sighed softly and told them what she had seen and felt in the death vision. She asked for some paper and pencil.

"Her name was Rachel Duvette. It killed her. Its eyes burned like red hot coals and it smelled like the ends of burnt matches. Its teeth were pointed and it had the most evil smile. It sucked her dry and enjoy her agony and terror. "She said, unable to get the images out of her head. "Here is her address. You might find something useful there."

The boys took the paper and read it, memorizing it. This would be their next stop. She stopped them dead in their tracks with her next words.

"It's not a demon. It is Hell itself made flesh." She finished and began to shake again. John pulled her close and soothed her as best he could.

"Do you want to sleep, Missouri?" He asked, raising a finger to her head. He could push down the memories and help her sleep without bad dreams if she wanted him to. She nodded and held up her head for him to touch it. She immediately slipped into sleep and smiled peacefully as she did so. John laid her down gently and went to stand by the boys, worried for his friends.

"She should be fine the rest of the night. I have put her into a deep sleep." He told them and watched as the boys walked up the stairs. A few moments later, they emerged with duffels over their shoulders and keys jiggling in Dean's hand. John watched them approach. "Dad, stay here with her, will you?" Their eyes went to Missouri's sleeping form. "We're just going to go check this out for ourselves. We will call with what we find."

"I will stay then. Watch your back, boys. That creature is still out there hunting." John told them, noticing how their eyes had immediately went to Bobby before settling on him. He knew it was not their faults or Bobby's that they had come to see the other man as a surrogate father. He had driven them to it and now he had to deal with it. He still could not help feeling a little jealous twinge at the idea anyway.

The boys knew their father was still trying to be a part of their lives again. They also knew it could never quite be the same way it used to be but they could try to make a new bond with him because they did love him and they did need him in their lives. It was just so new to them and they did not want to lose either man in their lives, they needed them both. They also know they had to deal with this now.

"Dad, Bobby, can you come in the kitchen for a sec?" Sam asked, knowing what they needed to do. Dean followed, clearly trying to help too. The men went into the kitchen and they sat down to coffee.

"Dad, we have something to say and we need you to just listen without interrupting. You, too. Bobby." Dean stated firmly. Both men nodded and sat silently, ready to listen.

"Dad, you died. We were hurting and we were grieving. It left a big hole in us and we made some really bad decisions. I know I did." Sam said, and mumbled "Ruby." Under his breath, a tear escaping from one eye. Dean stroked his arm and smiled gently at him. His brother was such a girl sometimes. Sam smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Dad, I hate chick flick moments. You know that. So I will get to the point. You are our dad and you always will be. We love you. We went through Hell when you died and it cut us up inside. Bobby helped us through it and we are grateful for that." Dean said and Sam let him speak. Dean knew what needed to be said.

"Bobby has always been a second father to us, even when you were alive. Face it, Dad. When Mom died, you went to a dark place and we were left out of it. You were so obsessed with finding and killing that demon, you neglected us. "Dean paused at the pain in his father's eyes as he said this and smiled at the man, trying to lessen the blow. "We don't blame you, we hated the thing too and we came to feel the same way. You did it to protect us and to keep it away from us. We get that and we are grateful."

"We love you both and you have to accept that fact. You are both our fathers and we will always feel that way." Dean continued, "Please don't think that just because we see Bobby as our father doesn't mean we don't see you as our father too. We need you both and we want you to have a fuller role in our lives, more than just a Helper angel. Do you understand that?" His father smiled relieved and Bobby chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised at Bobby's reaction.

"Nothing, just for a guy who hates chick flick moments, you sure do them well." Bobby said and went to refill his coffee cup.

Dean looked at his brother, who looked at the floor like it suddenly was really interesting. He could swear he saw a pinched smile on his face, like he was fighting a laugh of his own. Dean just shook his head and looked at John, who just shrugged and burst out into a happy grin. Dean just smiled back and punched his brother in the arm. Sam punched him back. Their father and Bobby rolled in laughter. The boys gave the older men a quick hug and said their goodbyes. They walked out the door and headed out in the Impala. Her engine purring as they pulled out.

"Um, Bobby?" John started to apologize for his doubts and jealousy toward his oldest friend but Bobby waved it off.

"It's okay. Those boys have been all we have had for a long time now. We shared them now and we shares them then. That's the way of it." Bobby said, John eyes looked happier now, thank goodness. He knew he had been having a hard time of it lately. Bobby stood and yawned, thinking of going back to bed. As he headed toward the stairs, he called behind to John. "It wouldn't hurt to take them out sometime to a bar somewhere and shoot some pool with them. I think they would like that."

John thought he would like that too. He went into the other room and sat his chair back to where he had a view of the whole room. He watched for danger and sent a silent prayer for his boys' safety up to Heaven. A warm glow suddenly surrounded his heart and he knew his prayers were heard. He smiled and waited for the morning to come.

Later that morning the boys called to let them know that there was no sign of the thing, just some cut glass and that match smell that lingered eerily in the room. No emf or anything to go on, the boys said they were coming back and would be back soon. At the last moment, Dean said, "Love you Dad. We both do."

John felt his heart lighten and he felt happier at those words. "Love you boys, too. Just get back soon. Bobby will be mad if you miss lunch. Missouri may need to talk to us some more by then."

"Sure thing, Dad. We are starving anyway. You want us to pick up anything?" Sam asked, Dean rolled his eyes; sometimes his brother was such a girl! Sam ignored him and wrote down the groceries his father told him to. "Be there in a couple hours. Tell the others we wish we had more to tell them."

"I know. Just get back safe, Sam." John said.

The house settled into a comfortable silence. He was surrounded by those he loved. All was _right_ in John's world at that precise moment. It felt like _Home_.

Lunch went well for the group. Bobby cooked up the best lunches and he knew it. Then Missouri announced her plan to deal with the situation and the peace was shattered. The boys just looked at Missouri and were unable to believe such a smart woman could come up with such a stupid idea.

"I will be 'bait' as you would like to say." Missouri stated, the boys looked dead set against the idea. It was the worst plan of worst plans they had ever heard. She did not see it that way.

"No!" They said at the same time, unable to see that they had done the double mint twin thing again. Then again they were too mad to think about that. This was a bad idea! She was so not going to bait!

Yes, I will." She saw they were not going to go along with this part of the plan. "The only other person who could have been bait would have been Sam." She patted his arm, reassuringly. "You need a psychic to draw it to you."

Sam suddenly wished he had the demon taint again, he had hated those powers and the way they had made him act and feel but he hated Missouri getting hurt more.

"I know that." Missouri said, catching his thoughts, "It is good they are gone, trust me. They were no good. You shouldn't have had them to begin with. I shouldn't have put it that way, sorry."

Sam accepted her apology silently but still looked miserable. Dean bumped him with his shoulder, forcing a smile out of his brother, who looked a little less miserable thanks to his big brother. "I for one am glad that all that demon stuff is gone. That stuff was bad for you, Sam."

"I know." Sam said but still looked at Missouri. He would trade places with her in a second if it meant she would be safe.

"Look, Missouri, this is wrong. We do not use our friends as bait." Dean stated stubbornly, "We won't. What if you get hurt, or worse, killed? How could we live with ourselves if that happened on our watch? Don't you realize you don't have to make that sacrifice?"

"I will be fine." Missouri insisted, this was not working out like she had planned at all.

The arguments between them got worse from there. They would just have to come up with something else. Missouri kept at it, she wanted to be bait and no stubborn man was going to stop her, even if their heart was in the right place.

Almost an hour later, Bobby came into the room. He had heard enough.

"Shut up!" He shouted. Their raised voices filled the room, drowning him out. "Shut up all of you!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the angry man. Missouri glared at being told to shut up but did it anyway. The boys threw him baleful looks but shut up, too.

"I agree with the boys. This is a horrible plan but it's the only one we got. So suck it up and get with the program!" Bobby ordered, tired of this plan already. "I am going to take over this train wreck of a plan right now."

He looked at the boys, pointing to prove his points. "Boys, you and I will kill it. Use those powerful new daggers of yours, that's what they're for."

He then looked at Missouri, and said, " You can be bait but once it takes the bait, John is getting you the hell out of there and I am going to get you as far as I can away from it. "

He looked at all of them, "Got it? Are we done shouting now? Well?" He waited.

"Sure, Bobby." Was their united reply. Bobby nodded, lips tight, and then went back into the study to look at the new 'Angel ' journal that Dean and Sam had copied down for Bobby. It had all of the knowledge Heaven had given them, it might help Bobby see how to kill this thing!

After he walked away, the others just stared at where he had stood in shock.

Dean was the first to speak. "Dude, he really needs to relax. Talk about overreacting." He scoffed humorously, using humor to deflect his worry.

"Oh, Yeah!" Sam agreed, gulping. Man, Bobby was mad.

"See, I told you." Missouri smugly retorted, liking her plan more and more. The boys just glared at her went to wake up Nancy to tell her about their plan and to let her know she would be alone here while they headed to Nebraska.

Later on they got ready to go and Missouri told Bobby, "They are just worried. They don't want me to get hurt."

"I know." Bobby said, looking at them as they loaded their stuff into the trunk. "I'm worried, too." He had a bad feeling about this.

John appeared behind her as she watched Bobby head to his truck, his thoughts sad. "I will protect you." He promised. They said bye to Nancy and then walked her out to the truck. As they walked, John and Missouri talked as they approached it. "See I told you it would work." She threw John a knowing look. "I saw this coming, you know." She smiled wryly.

John and Bobby just looked each other over her head and shared a mental thought, which she heard clear as day. "I heard that." She stepped up into the seat and shut the door. John walked to the Impala, where the boys were waiting for him.

"I am not a major pain in the ass!" She shouted loudly at them. The others did not agree with her.

They really really were beginning to hate this plan.

Missouri sat in front of the store front. Occult items strewn along tables, supposedly on sale. They had leased the store front to set it up as an occult shop that was going to open soon. The boys trusted Bobby when he had assured them that the Miur was still here and John used his Angel mojo to make sure, and he said it was here somewhere. The boys sat in a café across the street, pretending to eat and drink beverages. Dean half-heartedly flirted with the waitresses, his focus on Missouri as she sat in front of the store. It kept up appearances at least. Bobby sat inside the store, watching surveillance cameras posted around the building and on some of the nearby buildings. John went into invisible mode and watched Missouri from the alley beside the building itself, not more than three feet from her sitting form.

They all waited for the thing to come with death in their hearts. This creature would not harm anymore people; it was time for it to die.

A couple days passed and nothing happened, they began to think that it was not going to take the bait after all. Missouri and John assured them this was not so. It was in the area hunting, it just had not found her yet. This did not make them feel any better. The hunters had that feeling. The creeping itch between the shoulder blades and down their spine and the alarms in the back of their minds that said that evil was nearby. The Miur was here somewhere. They itched to kill it.

They watched on as Missouri closed up shop, with the pretense of putting her goods away inside the store. She was conferring with Bobby about what was going on. She sensed its slow search for her and its thoughts were dark and hungry, for her life. She had never felt such an evil intent in another before and it frightened her a lot. John patted her hand, instantly soothing her fears; he had felt her fear and knew she needed the comfort. He stood ready to snatch her from harm's way at any moment so the boys could kill it. It was not hurting Missouri if he had any say in it, and he did. He let his eyes take in everything around him in one long look, a Hunter's look, and didn't miss a thing. It was not here yet.

Missouri let herself into the small apartment they had rented for her, as part of her 'bait' idea. The idea was the Miur came into their homes and killed them, so they had to play along with its mo. They went in first to make sure the place was secured and safe. She then followed them in and locked the door behind them. The others picked their places to lie in wait and she made them a meal. They ate in silence and none of them felt like talking, the tension in the room was thick as fog, trouble was coming and they could all feel its approach. They were in it between it and its prey, that was right where they were supposed to be and they were going to stay there.

Missouri was so nervous and felt so vulnerable, this thing was evil on legs and its sights were set on her. This did not make her feel better or special, it just freaking terrified her more. She wanted it gone and she wanted to be safe again. She did not have to reach out with her psychic sense to know that was just what the others wanted too. She just prayed it would be soon before she lost her nerve.

It was official, this plan sucked.

She cleaned up in a hot tub of soapy bubbles and let herself relax for a moment. The bubbles and warm did not wash away her troubles nor did they soothe her inner terror. They rolled off her skin and did nothing they usually did. She was knee deep in shit and she could do nothing about it. She got out and dried off. She dressed for bed and propped the window open a few inches to let her scent reach the creature all the quicker. It was would be strong to its nose and it would not have any choice but to come to her, it was all its instincts would allow it to do. The boys hid in the closet, knives at the ready. Bobby climbed up from the head board into the ceiling where he peeked through the large vent over the top of her bed. John stood behind the head board, hands on its smooth wooden surface. Missouri will her abilities into sleep mode and half drifted off, too tense to sleep. The light ticking of the clock was the only sound to be heard in the apartment, but to them it was the sound of war drums calling them to war. With guns drawn and knives held tightly in their hands, the warriors stood shoulder to shoulder, and knew it was time.

John watched still and invisible as the Miur came to perch on the wall outside the cracked window. It watched Missouri for the longest time and when it was satisfied, the Miur softly pushed the window the rest of the way up. Its steps made no sound as it entered the room. It approached Missouri, silent and deadly, sensing nothing from the woman. It went to grab her head before she could wake, its proboscis extended and it nullifying ability coming to the surface.

One could hear the sound if they listened closely. The trap sprang shut around the beast and it did not even know it yet.

The Miur did not sense the hunter's presences nor did it sense the grim faced Angel glaring dangerously at it from behind the head board, its hands on the woman's shoulders readying to pull the woman away from him. Breathes were released and warriors sprang into action. The Miur howled in fury at being denied its prey and brimstone and sulfur poured from its every pore. Missouri's eyes popped open and she saw it red hot fiery eyes above her, seeming to stare into her soul. She was suddenly gripped with the insane urge to scream over and over again at the hatred and evil that she both saw and sensed in the creature. Her death lay in its mind and she shrunk from it.

She was sure of two things in that one time-stopped moment. One, she wished she had never came up with this plan. Two, she never ever wanted to be 'bait' again.

Less than a second later, all hell broke loose in the cramped apartment.

(Sorry this was so long, there was so much I wanted to include in this part of the Miur hunt. Next time there will be lots of violence and blood. There will be battle and injuries. The boys will be hurt bad after this, that can't be helped. Please read and review. I will have another part to add in a couple days, if I can stick to my current writing plans.

I know this is a cliff hanger, but I have to write this story in pieces. It is just running too long to post all at once. You will love the next part of the arc, I promise.

If I get enough reviews, I may be nice and hold a drawing, *giggles evilly at the boys who eye her suspiciously*. The prize will be seven minutes in heaven in the cramped closet with the boy of your choice. Yes, I accept all bribes. Feel free to offer some, lol. Just kidding, I am not holding a drawing. It is tempting though. I have the boys and I have an available closet, hmmm…

Please let me know what you think of the story so far, and I will post more soon as I finish getting it written and proofread.)


	6. Miur Hunt: Bloody Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **All right, no more teasing. The boys and their group are getting ready to battle the Miur. Their weapons are sharpened and their guns are loaded.

Let's get this battle royale started, shall we?

Oh, I have to warn you, the boys will be bloody and facing death in this chapter. It will make you hate me for a brief time but it will get better I promise.

It does include some very graphic violence and profanity but I kept the language to a minimum. The violence however will be fast paced and there will be lots of it.

Hurt!Sam and Hurt!Dean . Also hurt! John. No Wincest yet but there will be later, don't worry. Just a hunt for an uber mean creature the boys had never faced the likes of before. They get really hurt here! Please read and see for yourself.

Some sadness and tears at the end but how else do you think one should end a glorious battle like this one. Lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled Missouri out of the Miur's grasp and popped her out of there. Bobby leaped down onto the monster's back and shot it, the beast tossed him off and into a nearby wall. John grabbed Bobby at the last moment; pulling him with them and making them appear in the cab of Bobby's truck. Bobby pulled the keys from his pocket and started the truck with a roar. He drove out of the parking lot and prayed the boys would succeed in killing the beast while he concentrated on getting Missouri as far out of the beasts range as he could. John had told them to go and told Missouri to send him a psychic message if they were in danger. He wanted to help the boys, they would need it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Bobby had sprang down onto the beast, the boys pulled out their long swords, blades glowing. They ran from the closet at the same time Bobby fell onto it and saw Bobby hit the wall. They were glad when John got Missouri out of the room along with Bobby. This was their fight and they intended to kill this Miur once and for all. It hurt their friends and for this it had to die. It was the principle of the thing. No one threatens the people they loved and lived. It was a good rule and they swore by it, always had.

The beast threw Sam into a wall as he jumped on it and tried to stab it. He missed the heart and got its shoulder, barely scratching its bicep. The Miur pounced onto Sam as he tried to get up. John appeared at that moment and pulled the beast off his son. John bent to heal Sam and Dean distracted the beast by hollering at it and throwing a plate at its head. The beast picked up Dean like he weighed nothing and threw him into the bed, which broke when he slammed into it. The beast can sense the angel now, it healing giving off strong psychic waves, different than he had felt before. He dove for the angel whose back was to it. The Miur extended its long claws to their full length and attacked the angel, intending to pin it and take its power, but Dean stepped between them and the beast's claw sank into his chest almost to their full length. Dean cried out in agony as the claws penetrated his lungs and barely missed his heart. The beast withdrew its bloody claws from Dean's chest and Dean screamed in pain. His mouth was filled with blood, he was bleeding internally. He spat out the blood and growled. He looked over at Sam and saw him spit out blood as well. Terrific, they both were bleeding internally, just what they needed, the battle hadn't even really started yet. He was so angry he could not think of anything but killing the beast that hurt him. If he had to die, he was taking it with him! His face broke out in a demented grin and his sword extended before him. He advanced on the beast but was shoved into the wall, onto Sam. Sam had watched his brother get impaled on the creature's claws and then felt Dean land hard on top of him. Sam saw red and jumped up, his sword ready to kill the thing that dared hurt his brother. He lunged at the beast, unthinking in his fury.

John placed his hands on Dean's chest and sent healing energy into him, healing him as much as he could at the moment. Dean's eyes opened and his eyes automatically sought out Sam, worried for his brother. He could not let his brother fight this creature by himself, it would slaughter him. He stood up, his chest in agony but not bleeding as much as he should have been. He advanced on the creature trying to out flank it and keep it off his brother.

John's head shot up and his eyes glowed briefly. Dean saw this and gave him a sideways glance, wondering what was going on. "Bobby's in trouble, Demons are chasing them. The bastards had a plan B! I see now why you say angels are dicks, I am inclined to agree with you." He closed his eyes and listened to a message only he could hear. He looked conflicted and looked from the boys to something only he could see that lay outside the window. Dean found it ironic that an Angel would admit this. Dean knew instantly what his father was doing, deciding whether he should go help them or help his sons. Dean told his father, "Go, Dad. Go help Missouri." Both he and Sam circled the beast and the beast eyed them wearily trying to decide what opponent to attack first. They both presented a threat and it felt their rage, they wanted to kill it. The Miur felt their intent and wanted to kill them first.

John cast one last regretful look back at his boy as they prepared to attack and popped out to help Bobby.

"We stab it at the same time, Sammy. One to the heart, one to the head, it's the only way to kill it." Dean said glared at the monster, not taking his eyes from it.

"Good plan. Whose heart and whose head?" Sam asked, following Dean's lead and not taking his eyes off the beast. Both boys eyes glowed with bright ephemeral light just like their short swords, they became one with their swords in that moment, the way it was meant to be. The Beast felt a knot of fear in its chest at that glow, that angelic glow. These were no mere mortals, they were something else entirely.

"Heart." Dean smiled savagely, he was going to make this beast pay.

"Head." Sam smiled, his eyes would have been black if he had still had demon blood, he realized. That was how much he wanted to hurt this creature. No one messed with their family, no one messed with a Winchester. They would hunt you to the ends of the Earth and back, and when they found, they would rip you to pieces, with a song in their hearts. The Miur did not know this and, by not taking this truth into consideration, it made a fatal mistake. It had underestimated the Winchesters.

The battle exploded as the beast roared in anger at the beings that had trapped it, their eyes glowing, their sword glowing, hurting it by their mere closeness to it. The glow burned its skin and hurt its mind. It confused it. This only made the beast even angrier.

Dean tackled the beast, drawing his sword, the handle's fabric wrapping around his hand of its own volition and attaching it firmly to his hand, the blade came alive with heavenly power. Sam's blade did the same for him and now the beast howled even louder, the pain in its skin and mind driving it insane. They leaped onto the Miur, preparing to impale it but the beast fought them and twisted away and threw them into the wall again. Both boys bounced of the hard walls surface like rag dolls and hit the floor with a loud thud. They staggered up and ran at the beast once again. They fought through the pain, they would deal with it later but now they had to kill this thing before it killed anyone else.

They slowly approached it once more and it charged at them, hitting Sam. It slashed across his chest, the claws leaving ribbons of flesh and blood hanging in its wake. Sam screamed in agony but bit it back. He steeled himself against it and joined his brother in circling the beast once more, their weapons itching to draw its blood. The beast slashed at Sam once more and Sam went flying into another wall. Dean growled in fury at the sight of the thing hurting his brother and stabbed it in the shoulder, taking its attention from Sammy. Dean grinned murderously at it. Sam struggled up and ran to his brother's aid. The Beast must have picked up sam's movement somehow because he caught Sam as he got near it and avoided Sam's sword's thrust. He tossed Sam out the window and through the glass, landing with a bang on the fire escape outside of the window. Sam wiped the blood from his eyes and made himself get up once more and approach the window.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as Sammy went out the window. He prayed he could save his brother. He turned angry eyes onto the beast in front of him. "You killed my brother, you bastard!" The Beast caught Dean as he lunged at it, insane with rage. It threw him into the pantry closet door and on into the small pantry itself. Pieces of wood impaled his back and neck area but Dean still struggled to get up. He would not let this evil monster win!

"I'm coming!" Sam shouted as he climbed through the broken window area and walked over the glass and not caring as it cut him. The Beast only had eyes on Dean at this moment. It pounced on him, intending to rip him apart. Its pain now so intense it burned its flesh, causing smoke from its injuries. Brimstone and sulfur smells filled the air, making it hard to breathe for the boys but they shook shallow breaths.

Dean stood up and met the beast halfway, and drove his sword into its heart, the sword burned the beast as it impaled itself upon the fiery sword. At the same time, Sam climbed onto its back and drove his sword through the beast's temple, the swords burning the beasts flesh even more, causing its skull to catch fire. The beast roared in pain and suddenly found one last bit of strength to fight the boys. It began to twist and jerk. The boys watched on as the beast exploded into dark waves of some form of dark power with light power mixed into it. The lighter waves of power separated from the darker ones and floated to the ceiling, where they seemed to stay. With one last pulse of power, the dark waves poured from the beast as its form dissolved and the boys found themselves catapulted, swords and all, into the far wall by the closet where they had started the battle from in the first place. They hit the wall with tremendous force causing showers of plaster and wood to rain around them. Their bodies and heads slammed into the concrete and steel where the plaster and wood used to be and they lay still, blood pouring from all around them and bones sticking out of flesh at grotesque angles. One could barely tell there were people under all the plaster and wood as it mixed with the blood over the boys. Their skills showed large gaping holes and they lay there dying, bleeding out their lives with no one to save them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beast's remains burned through the floor and fell back into Hell. The lingering psychic energy pooling on the ceiling not following it down. The angels would not be getting it to fuel their coup this day, the boys would have laughed at this.

The psychic energy floated down from the ceiling toward the boys. It assembled itself into a form resembling a human shape and stared down at the dying heroes at its feet. It formed a smile, of gratitude for their sacrifices, and laid itself down over them, its energy dispersing over them and absorbing into their wounded bodies. It was its last ditch effort to save the men who had fought so bravely to stop the evil beast that had killed them. The boys began to breathe on their own again but they still were dying. The boys felt this and clung to the fact that at least they got to go out together, not leaving the other behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(This is was happened when John popped out to help Bobby and Missouri)

John found himself landing with a thud in the back of Bobby's truck as it sped down the road, and saw the demon cloud pursuing it. It was almost upon them as it was.

"Pullover!" John shouted to Bobby, banging on the glass of his back window. Bobby just shot him a look like he had lost his mind. "Do it now!" John ordered, his angelic voice seeping through, bursting the glass he had just banged on.

Bobby screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, terrified. He looked to John seeing what they were going to do now.

"Close your eyes and cover your head. Do not open your eyes until I say so." John ordered already calling his Grace to the surface, preparing to unfurl his wings. Bobby grabbed Missouri, who shielded her eyes and they crouched together in the cab of his truck, trusting John with their safety.

John's Grace burst over him, illuminating him with a blinding heavenly light, his wings glowing with his angelic power as his facial feature that transformed into their true heavenly visage. The Demons slammed into him and were burned up by his power and angelic grace. They screamed as they burned and then were gone. John smiled, he loved it when that happened. He then turned to his friends as they cowered in the cab of the truck. "Open your eyes now, you are safe." They did just that and blinked up at him, seeing that the demons were gone. John popped immediately back to the boys and Bobby headed for home, knowing that was where the others would come looking for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing John saw chilled him to his core. His boys lay crumpled against the wall by the closet covered in plaster, wood, and dirt, and blood. The second, they were dying. He pulled them free from the rubble around them and cried as he sussed out their injuries. He could feel they labored breathing, dying heartbeats, and the fact that their souls were barely tethered to their bodies by thin strings that were fraying, the string were made of the most wondrous things, the energy of the psychics that the beast had stolen for his master. That energy had grabbed their souls before they could escape and had held them here until he could get here. The psychics' energies had kept them from dying but they were rapidly fading. They would not be able to hold them here much longer, their time was almost done.

John's heart broke at the sight but he took a deep breath and did something he had never done before, something unheard of for any angel to do. He put his hands upon his sons' broken bodies and poured all his grace and all his healing power he had into them. He send tendril of it to the string holding his son's souls to their bodies and pulled the souls back into their bodies, sealing them back up in there where they belonged. His grace and healing energy poured back into him and he lay weakly against them for a moment before grabbing them and popping into the back of Bobby's truck where they landed with resounding and shuddering bang, bodies bouncing on and off the metal of the truck bed. John felt himself pass out against the cool metal, his hands held his sons' broken bodies close and then he felt nothing for a long time. Their blood poured out and pooled under and around all three men.

Bobby screeched to a sudden jarring halt at the shudder and explosive impact that had come from the back of his truck. He pulled the door open and ran to look at the back of his truck. As he looked in, his face drained of color and horror filled his eyes and face. He dove back into his truck, slammed the door shut, and floored it back to his house. He had to save the Winchesters, he just had to. Missouri looked out the back window at the bloody forms that lay there and cried. They were so hurt and weak. She prayed they could save them in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to John's overuse of his powers he had managed to heal of most of their major injuries and had pulled them from the brink of death, with some help from the psychic energy the creature had stolen that had kept their souls tethered to their bodies until John had got there. Their claw marks were mostly healed up, they just needed major stitches to close them up to avoid infection. They of course would still have bruises and be sore and stiff from their injuries that couldn't be helped. They had to have broken rib and bone fragments cut out of their flesh before they were healed over by the regenerated flesh that John has called to them with his healing power. Their damaged organs were regenerated and as good as new. 'No cirrhosis of the liver for Dean anymore.' Bobby laughed. Dean did not find it funny. Their heads wounds were healed and their skulls were complete again, no longer cracked or broken. They still had concussions of course. Their brain injuries were healed and no longer present anymore.

Their bones and flesh was healed for the most part. They each had to have a shoulder popped back into place and a cast placed on an arm. They also had severe leg and spinal injuries but these had been reduced to mostly sore muscles and tendons, with one leg each having to be reset and put in casts. They would have to use canes or crutches for a while but these injuries should heal up on their own.

John had been drastically weakened by using too much of his powers to heal them, he had left none for himself. Thank goodness his was an actual archangel form and not a vessel. The fall alone would have killed his vessel, if he had been in one. He was happy to inform them that he was the only angel to be given the ability to create its own earthly body and not have to use a vessel to be there. He could pass for human easily, no one could tell the difference. He had promised that once his powers were replenished he would finish healing them the rest of the way. The boys had refused this offer; they had been healed of most of their injuries already. Besides, they reasoned, they had been hurt this bad on hunts before, had these injuries before, and they could heal them themselves. They would be fine, just give them time to mend before getting them injured again was all they asked for.

They did not mention the injuries had been nowhere near as severe before. They also left out that they had never had them all at one time before. They were in great pain but they would never tell John that. He would insist on healing them and he had done enough as it was. John injuries would heal faster than theirs but they would not heal immediately as they should have. He was too weak. John looked worn out and tired, they saw this and wanted him to rest. John had saved their lives, he deserved a break from Angel duty. They hugged him tightly the first time they were able to hobble down the stairs and went straight to their father, who looked so scared and broken. They hated seeing him like this. Castiel had never looked like this, he had been so emotionless and detached. Their father was like he always been, passionate and oh so human, flaws and all. They had to admit he did have less flaws this time and the darkness that had haunted him was gone, for this they were happy. Being an angel definitely agreed with John Winchester.

They pulled him into their joined arms and he tensed but then lay his head down on their shoulders, which were close together and touched as they held him, and cried out his pain and loss, he had almost lost them again. He cried because he had come so close to watching his son's die before his very eyes, again. It broke his heart to think these things and the boys held him tight, trying to soothe his tears. They were at a loss at how to help him but they did understand why he cried, they had been there before themselves. They just wanted to make him feel better.

John knew in his heart that this was just the beginning of their battles and their trials. He wished it were not so it was and no amount of wishing could ever change that. This was the reason he was here with them now and it was also the reason his heart was breaking, He did not want this fate for them, it was a hard fate, a cruel and mean fate, and he knew it did no good to try to change it. It had been their fate from before, their family's blessing, their family's curse, all wrapped up in one nasty little bundle like an unwanted birthday present you can't return and you can't get rid of. It was yours, all you could do was deal with it and hope for the best.

He knew his boys deserved better than this. He just couldn't give it to them anymore than he could have when he had been alive. It hurt he could not spare them this.

He could not lose them again, he could not mourn them again, and he refused to do it again. Their strong hands held him and gave him their love and comfort. Warm skin and soft hair fell around his head as he cried, wetness falling onto his skin from them, their tears for his pain, his tears for theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat staring down into his drink as he sat at his desk. His eyes following every blood soaked spot in the study carpet and he could recall where each drop had poured from and how close he had come to losing the boys. His chest hurt at the thought of mourning them again and of having to lose them to another supernatural thing that just had to try to kill them. There was always that axe over their heads, waiting to hurt them or kill them. He had to bury them before and see them fall into Hell. He had to lose them too many times, he couldn't do it again, and he wouldn't do it again. It was just too much. The blood bloomed crimson in his carpet and he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at it. Their blood, their lives spilling out upon his library floor. He began to sob and shake, and he didn't care who knew. He loved those boys, he couldn't lose them again. They had come so close to losing them this time, so very close. All he saw was the blood, their blood. He cried as if his heart was breaking and in a way it was. Two pair of hands came to him and pulled him up to them, into their arms. Their bodies warm against him. Their tears falling against his skin, mixing with his own. Wet cheeks pressing against his whispering soft words he needed to hear, needed to hear those voice, his son's voices, saying those words, reassuring him they were still with him. "Its okay, Bobby. We're right here. Its okay, Bobby. We aren't going anywhere, you will never really lose us, ever." Their voices promised in tearful tones and with comforting touches. His sons held him as he fell apart and he let them. They who had born so much pain and sacrificed so much, they were his sons and he needed them in his life.

Bobby also cried because he had lived longer than them and through many more battles than they had, and had learned a horrible truth. Somewhere along the way he had learned that just because something is the right thing doesn't mean it isn't the wrong thing too. The boys had not learned this yet but they would and he wished they never had to learn it. It was an awful truth and once learned, it ate at you because once learned, it could never be unlearned. He cried for this as well. He wanted to spare the boys this.

John watched on as the boys held Bobby and cried him, as they had done with him. They cried out their pain, their losses, the things they had seen and done, the horrors they were yet to face, and especially at almost losing the people they love most, again. John saw this and cried silently to himself. He knew their purposes would be achieved and their lives battered. This was but a taste of what was to come, evil was coming and they would need to be ready. They were almost ready but not ready yet.

Bobby was right. Just because something is the right thing doesn't change the fact is can't be the wrong thing too. Missouri came up behind him and turned him to her, her face sad and crying as well. She could sense their turmoil and their pain and how it ate at them. She pulled him into her arms and let him cry again. She too felt the approaching evil and it frightened her to her core. There was darkness coming for those boys and those who fought by their sides, and only the light of their love for family and their faith in each other would get them through it. She felt the coming darkness and could do nothing to stop it. She could only stand by their sides and help them with what she could.

It was not a chick flick moment. It was a family moment. It was a life affirming moment. Those were the best kinds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Missouri sat on Bobby's porch swing, troubled. The boys were resting and medicated, recovering slowly from their injuries, and bruises. They shared a room upstairs, content to share one bed, comforting each other as their brotherly bonds surrounded them and healed their spirits as well. They would have to stay here for a few weeks to recuperate and get back their strength. They could help with research and such here until they were fit to hunt again. They would have a whole new collection of colorful scars from this encounter. John meditated in the living room, glowing dimly, his wings wrapped loosely around him as he recharged his energy and his power, his connection to Heaven wide open and flowing into him and filling him up once more. It had come at great cost to do what he had done for the boys and this was the price he had to pay for it. She knew he would do it again.

Bobby stepped out onto the porch, sipping his coffee. The sun's first rays caressed the horizon, gradually filling the sky with golds, pinks, and reds. The colors burst forth and exploded into a spectacular sunrise.

Bobby handed Missouri a cup of coffee which she took and sipped in silence. They watched the sunset and let it warm them to their cores.

"Mind if I stay longer?" Missouri asked softly, eyes on the horizon. She felt as peace here now among those she had grown to love and surrounded by the scraps, the dogs, the cars, and the salvage machines. Walls enclosing them, keeping them safe.

"I'd like that. "Bobby said and sat down beside her and took a drink of his coffee. He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They went back to watching the sunset, no need for words.

The cool morning air brushed against their skin and ruffled their hair gently. The peaceful quiet of the salvage yard balm to their souls.

It really was the most beautiful sunset they had ever seen. They sat there in silence, only getting up to replenish their cups, and stayed that way until late morning. They had the time to do so. It was nice to take a break and enjoy the simple things, even if they never really lasted very long.

(Please review if you liked this chapter. If I get enough reviews, I will seriously consider the whole seven minutes- in- the- closet with the boy of your choice contest at the end of the next chapter. I should have it in by Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. I only have one entrant right now and that is not nearly enough for a drawing, maybe 10 more or so, hint hint. Best reviews and bribes will win you this one! The closet the only thing they didn't destroy in this battle, I will fix the door if you require privacy. Hee hee.

Boys eye the closet suspiciously 'She's up to something, Dean.' Wow, Sam catches on quick, wink wink. Dean is fighting me on this, better play innocent now. 'I have no idea what you mean.'

So please review and I will let you know by the end of the next chapter, it is at the part of the Miur Hunt arc I was creating here. Stay tuned for another hunt or something even better after this arc is finished. I am open to all suggestions. )


	7. Miur Hunt: Healing and Pool HallsPt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **This is the fourth and final part of the Miur Hunt arc. The boys are recuperating and are feeling better. This is just a wrap up of the arc and is mostly schmoop. John finally gets to have time alone with his sons. Please enjoy and I should have another hunt for them soon, I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were working on their car, just a tune up. Bobby had them on lock down until they were healed up. John had put Angel Lo-Jack on them. They had tried three times to sneak off on a hunt so far and Bobby had caught them twice. John had showed up as they were pushing the car through the yard, figuring the engine would wake up the elder hunters in the house. He just smirked at them and shook his head. He would have done it too if he had been them. He knew his sons were getting antsy and were wanting to get back in the game. They were getting their casts off in a week and Bobby had to resort to hiding all the sharp object in the house and threatening them that if they so much as popped the Impala's trunk, he would empty it out and they would have no choice but give up cutting their own casts off.

Needless to say, Bobby had known that Sam was a champion sulker but Dean, it turns out, took home the gold in that event. Damn that boy sulked and sulked, and didn't stop until Bobby threatened to put a bag over his head so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

They had to admit that the time off had helped them a lot. They were just trying to make sure the car was in its best running order for when they went hunting again. They had really enjoyed being here at Bobby's but they missed the road, the roadside diners and even the ran down motels they had to stay in. It was nice to have a home base but their home, the home their hearts loved the most, was riding in the Impala. They had always said they wanted normal lives and had tried to fight for a normal life at different points as they were growing up but staying here these past weeks made them realize that what they really wanted in life was to be on the road, hunting. They were at peace with their decisions now, they wanted this life and they dearly wanted to get back to it.

Their bodies would always bear the scars from their battle with the Miur. They had prominent claw marks that stood out in puckers against their chests and stomachs. The skin around the horrendous scars was smooth as it started out as before the attack. Dean had four decent sized scars in a crescent pattern in the middle of his chest from the creature's claws. Their bodies may not be as pretty as they used to be, but they were alive, their friends and family were alive. They figured that was worth the price they had paid. Their backs and shoulders were a mass of small almost imperceptible scars but those blended in with the others they had already had so they were cool with them. Dean thought it made him look 'dangerous' and couldn't wait to test his new look out on the ladies. He was going to get so much action! He mused happily; He was going to have to toss Sammy his spares!

Sam just rolled his eyes when his brother bragged about this and decided he should help Bobby with his research, in the other side of the house. His brother was so smug lately. They both were jumpy and had a bad case of cabin fever.

"You look like shit, Sammy." Dean grinned while taking a big bite of his burger day; Sam just looked at a spot over his brother's shoulder. He was so gross! Dean just grinned widely at this and Sam groaned, Dean had way too much free time.

"Well, so do you, Dean." Sam retorted, bickering playfully with Dean. "Did Tyson knock you in in the first or second round?" Sam smirked as Dean laughed at this.

"Nah, I just gutted the guy and won the round three seconds in." Dean smiled as he scanned the file in front of him, helping Bobby with research for another hunter. He chewed his food and drank his beer as he read some of the details listed in it, mentally ticking off the details in his head to see if he could come up with anything to help Bobby. "Tyson sucks."

"I know." Sam smiled, knowing his brother was really enjoying reading that file.

"I am going to go wash the car later, want to help?" Sam offered smiling, knowing this would keep Dean's mind busy and maybe burn off some his excess energy in the process. Truth was, it would help him burn off his too. He felt the same way Dean did, they wanted out on the road again.

Sam got up and went to the fridge. "Need another?" He asked as he pulled out a beer for himself. Dean nodded and he handed him one. Bobby stood in the doorway and held out a hand. Sam walked over to him and handed him one, too.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Bobby said smiling, if hunting and researching supernatural beasties had been a subject in school, Dean not only would have stayed in school but he would have been valedictorian.

"I know, isn't he cute?" Sammy teased. Dean spared him a glance, rolling his eyes at him, and went back to reading the file.

"I know, ain't he just?" Bobby grinned and looked between the boys. They were read to hunt, way overdue to, if the signs were right.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to cut the casts off early, maybe even tonight. The boys would be thrilled, he could picture Dean's face when he told them. If Sam thought Dean had 'bliss' face after sex, wait until he found out they could hunt again. Poor Sam, the boy was going to be enduring nudges and innuendoes for days after this.

He watched Sam go into the living room and holler for his father. He heard the words 'pool hall' and 'want to get out of here for a bit?' and smiled to himself. Dean's ear perked up as if sensing the impending pool game. A few moments later Sam and John headed out the door with the Impala's keys in hand.

A breeze blew by Bobby and he heard paper smack softly against paper as the file dropped closed.

"Wait for me!" Dean's voice rang out as Bobby caught a glimpse of a leather jacket flying out the door and footsteps running out onto the porch. Laughter rang out and car doors slammed shut. The Impala rumbled and revved, then drove out of the yard.

Bobby sighed happily, it was the quietest the house had been in a long time. As much as he loved those Winchesters, he would be glad to have his house to himself for a while. Now he just had to find them a hunt.

Smiling, he picked up the file from the table and went into the study. When Dean got back, he would ask him what he thought about the file.

(This is the conclusion of the Miur hunt story arc. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I have the winner of the 7 minutes in heaven contest. The winner is: kissacazador . Please grab your bound and gagged boy or boys of choice and I will start the timer now, for 15 minutes. Be careful, Girl, they bite.

Seriously, please let me know what you think and I will have another hunt for them shortly. This is an ongoing story with several hunts and plots added to it. So I hope you read it and will let me know what kind of hunts you might like them to do.)


	8. Not His Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **John has to go up to Heaven to check in on his troops. The boys think this would be a good time to relax for a few drinks between hunts and maybe pick up some women at a bar.

Unfortunately, Sam has bad taste in women and he usually attracts the wrong kind, i.e. the lady in white, Meg, Ruby, need I go on? To make a long story short, when Sam picks up the wrong woman again, and he gets hurt badly by her. Dean shows up to save him and slays the evil woman.

Please don't read if this disturbs you or upsets you. I don't want to offend anyone.

I will be writing the rest of this chapter in a couple days at most. Please don't flame me. I promise it does get better for Sam, I really do. I feel bad that I wrote rape but it had to be included for plot purposes. I promise this will play a major part in the next few chapters.

I also apologize if it came out too graphic. I usually don't write such graphic sex scenes.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be fine, Dad." They reassured their father. Heaven called him back to see to his troops again, but not for too long, he'd be back in time for a hunt once Bobby found them one. "We'll take some time off. Maybe go out for beers or something."

'Something' John smiled at Dean's little euphemism. 'Something' meant women, getting laid, hustling some pool, things he hadn't done for a while. He knew what his sons were up to and it amused him to no end.

"Okay then." He smiled and bid them goodbye before popping back to Heaven.

"Well, Sammy, you ready?" Dean smiled suggestively, his eyes suddenly reflecting his lewd plans.

"Sure, as long as I can pick my own woman. You pick the stupidest women." Sam huffed but smiled, it had been a while since he had spent any time with a woman let alone shared a drink with a smart attractive woman who didn't make him feel like she had the brains of a blow up doll. On the other hand, he looked forward to some fun and a fairly normal night out with Dean, they hadn't had much time for that lately with the Miur hunt, their father returning, and being on house arrest while they healed up their near death injuries. The casts were off, their limps were gone, and they were feeling good again. This called for a celebration, Winchester style of course.

"No problem, Sammy." He looked forward to this night. They had not had time to have a night out just them since before their Dad had come back. It was going to be a hell of a night!

The boys strolled out the door and shut it behind them after telling Bobby not to wait up for them. Bobby just laughed and watched them go. He plopped down on his couch and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet. He would have a break from the Winchester's until sometime tomorrow. It was a good night for him, too. He popped the movie into his vcr and picked up his beer, listening for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. He went into the kitchen, then poured his popcorn into a large bowl and sat back down in from of the tv. He started his movie again and relaxed completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean approached the bartender and Dean gave his biggest smile. Sam smiled widely too but not as flirtatiously as Dean. The bartender handed them a bottle a piece and they paid for them. They sat down at a free table that gave them a wide view of the entire room and an unobstructed view of the door itself. They scanned the room looking for someone they might want to meet. Dean spotted the cheap blond by the jukebox and smiled in his most sexy way. "See ya later, Sammy!" He crowed but also threw his brother a serious look and said, "Be careful, Sammy. Call me if you need me." The smile appeared on his face again and he put a key on the table in front of Sam. He walked over to the blonde and leaned in close to her ear, whispering into it. The woman's face took on the most lustful look Sam had seen as she took a moment to eye Dean's muscular form, undressing him with her eyes. Dean leaned into her ear again whispering. She leaned into his ear, whispering back, lust clearly written all over her face. Dean threw his brother a lewd look and headed out as he pulled the smiling woman behind him out the door and back to his motel room.

Sam sat there sipping his beer, looking for someone he might be interested in. He wasn't looking for love or a lasting relationship, but he was looking for a woman with a brain in her head that could carry on a conversation past, "Hi." A drink was put in front of him and the bar waitress eyed him with clearly dirty thoughts dancing in her eyes. Sam blushed under her gaze but found himself looking back at her with interest anyway. She was really pretty.

"The woman at the bar in the red dress said to give you this." The waitress said and then gave him a sly wink, "but if you would rather wait an hour, I get off then. I would be glad to keep you company then myself." She slid a napkin over to him and walked away, her hips sashaying as she walked away, promising things that Sam's body seemed to really want to try. He decided to wait for the bar waitress rather than let the red dressed woman pick him up. She definitely looked more like Dean's type than his. She looked offended when he didn't come over and join her. She also glared at him when she walked over to the table and offered to let Sam walk her home. He politely let her know he wasn't really interested in her offer but she still walked away offended. Sam didn't mind, he enjoying watching the bar waitress walk around the floor delivering drinks to her customer.

Coincidently, Sam did not have to pay for anymore of his beers for the rest of the night. He and the bar waitress, Denise, flirted shamelessly until she got off work.

Sam leaned in for a kiss and she met him half way. They began to clutch and grab at each other before Sam could even get the door open. Her kisses were driving his body insane, and he spared no time undressing her and pulling her to the bed, moaning and gasping in desire for each other. Her mouth kiss down his body, gently nipping at his nipples and the skin cover his lean stomach and chiseled chest. His hands went into her hair and she moved lower down his body. She then kissed her way back up, her fingers making small circles along his inner thighs, to his upper thighs, pressing against and rubbing against his groin in slow movements, and then continuing back up to his body to his neck, her skin pressing against his. Her lips and tongue sucking along the spot below his ear and along his neck.

Sam grabbed her body and his head went back as pleasure began to make his thinking foggy, all thought abandoned by getting inside her and feeling himself moving , thrusting in and out of her, wanting to make her writhe and moan his name over and over while the sensation rode him, driving them both to their orgasms, crying out in pleasure. His eyes screwed shut even tighter as she bit down, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make his body convulse with pleasure. She took her time, gently biting and licking that spot, the spot that really did it for him, the spot that made him want to rollover and pin her to the mattress, then thrust into her body, making her beg for him. His head shot back against the headboard as a wave of pleasure poured through him again and his hands grabbed at the headboard so hard he nearly tore it off the wall with the strength he found himself desperately grabbing at it with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pushed the blonde up against the wall, undressing her with his finger and his mouth. The woman moaned under his touches. He moved his hand down to her lower body and let his finger explore her wetness there. She cried out in desire, her eyes flying back into her head and her body arching as he put his mouth to work where his finger had been, working her into a frenzy of need and want, her body arching to meet his mouth as it tasted her and ground into her while she ground against it, crying out in need, begging him to take her. Dean kissed his way up her body and taking the time to suck on everything that he found, making her writhe against him again. He knew she wouldn't last long if he didn't slow down so he slowed down and began to kiss her with all his might, their tongues dancing around each other like dance partners. They fell onto the bed, him on top and he entered her, thrusting into her, making her body move beneath him, dancing beneath him as he moved in and out of her until her hips began to thrust to meet his own, faster and faster until they both cried out their releases, both collapsing from the pleasure they had just finished. Dean was just preparing to go for round two when he heard Sam cry out in horror from the room next door. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on while grabbing his gun and running out the door, not bothering to close it, leaving the blonde to stare after him in confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's eyes shot open as he went pull her underneath him and that was when he saw it. The mirrors on the ceiling did not show a woman at all. The person on top of him had gray skin with greasy long hair that was sucking on his neck. He froze at the sight and fought to ignore the pleasure the creature sent through him with her kisses. When she felt him go still, she sat up to look at him puzzled, he saw her mouth was covered in blood, his blood.

He tried to get up but she growled at him and held him down with more strength than he had originally given her credit for. He bucked at her, she slid herself over him, sheathing herself upon him, moving up and down, pleasurable moans threatened to escaped Sam's mouth as she moved about him, holding his arms down, he was unable to move or fight her off, he tried to make his body stop responding to her movements, essentially raping him. His body did not listen, even though he didn't want to respond, even though he wanted to kill this thing doing this horrible act to him. His body continued to stay hard and even managed to thrust upward, meeting her as she moved herself down upon him. He was terrified and scared, he was helpless, he couldn't stop her. He wanted to hide his face and cry. He felt shame as he felt himself reach his release while she did the same, still holding him down in her iron hands. Tears poured down his face and he hid his face in the pillow, trying to hide from her as much as he could.

She came back up to his neck, smiling sexily. Sam only felt terror and fear, his stomach churning at what he had just done. He wanted her off him, He wanted to die, he wanted her dead. Hatred and terror boiled up his throat as her true teeth sank into his jugular and started to drink the blood that poured out of it.

Sammy laid there and cried like a weakling then did the only thing before he let the darkness take him. He screamed in terror at the top of his voice and passed out from blood loss as the succubus drank his life into herself. He felt afraid and wanted to run from it in terror. His body felt dirty and violated. He never wanted to be touched again. He began to sob out his shame as the darkness swallowed him and he felt no more. He hoped Dean wouldn't be too mad at him for dying on him again. He didn't want Dean to see him like this, to know what she had done. It felt like it was his fault and he couldn't bear his brother being as ashamed of him as he was of himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean banged on Sam's door and he didn't answer. Dean didn't like this one little bit, it was way too quiet in there. He tighted his jaw as he made up his mind what he had to do. He kicked the door in and felt his world fall apart at what he saw.

The succubus was on the bed, crouching over his naked brother. She greedily slurped at his neck and he saw that Sam was unconscious. He ran over to the thing and emptied his clip into it. The creature fell off of Sam and the blood began to pour from his neck. Dean pulled off a pillow case and pressed it to Sam's neck. He looked his brother over as he tried to slow down the blood flow. He began to cry and called 911, telling them to come now. While he waited, he noticed the tears drying on his face and neck, saw the bruises the thing had made on his wrists and arms, and fought a wave of nausea as he came to a conclusion he didn't like. He hoped he was wrong but his gut said he wasn't. When the ambulance arrived, they took the pillow case from him and took over pressing it hard against Sam's neck. He as barely breathing and his pulse was weak. Dean was furious and wanted to go with Sam but knew he had to do something first. He found out where they were taking him and went to look for a nearby dumpster to dump the succubus's corpse. He wanted to empty another clip into it, if he was right about what it had done to his brother.

He then jumped back into his car and roared after the ambulance. He made a frantic call to Bobby, who sounded freaked and angry when he heard what had happened. He promised to meet Dean at the hospital and warned him not to do anything stupid. Dean shook convulsively, so hard it felt like he was having a seizure. Tears of worry and rage fell from his eyes. He had to get to Sammy and he prayed with all he had that Sammy would be okay, that he wouldn't lose him again. He couldn't handle it if that happened, not again. He drove faster and didn't care about the tickets; He had to get to the hospital and make sure Sammy was okay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up, feeling dizzy and woozy. When his eyes focused finally, he saw the white walls and the bright lights above him. He groaned, it was another hospital. He hated hospitals. Then what had happened to him and how close he came to dying hit him. He turned his head into the soft pillow and sobbed as if his heart would break. He felt a hand clutch his hand and stroke his face. He pulled away violently from it, eyes wide in terror. He didn't want to be touched, he pleaded inside his head, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't want to be touched again. He looked like a rabid animal at the moment and he began to scream in terror, over and over, not caring who heard it. He saw her face sitting over him, and he screamed even louder, Dean! Dean! Echoed through his brain. A needle pressed into his neck and he collapsed unconscious face first onto the cold tile floor.

"Bobby! What's wrong with him?" Dean cried out, looking in horror at is unconscious brother slouching in the backseat, whimpering and crying in his sleep, alternating between screaming, whimpering, and begging someone not to touch him. Dean sat in the passenger seat, staring down at his brother, worried and horrified at what he saw. Bobby kept slipping concerned and murderous glances at the traumatized boy writhing in terror in the backseat. He was no longer the tall confident man he had been yesterday, he was now a terrified and writhing mass of victim that could barely contain his scream whenever someone even got close to him. Touching him sent him into fits of terror, even Dean's.

"A succubus. She tried to drain him dry." Bobby ground out and sent a prayer to John, they needed him right now!

"Bobby, " Dean said so softly that Bobby could barely hear him. Bobby threw him a look and saw he was crying, staring at his brother. Dean turned to look Bobby in the eye and hatred and rage simmered in his eyes, seeking something to kill, seeking something to hurt, and seeking something to rip apart and maim. "I think that bitch raped my brother."

"The symptoms he's showing, I am inclined to agree." He wanted to kill the succubus over again, just like Dean. Sam screamed in terror, sightlessly staring in front of him, fighting against invisible bonds, then whimpered piteously and passed out, twitching once more but not moving too much. Dean's eyes squeezed shut at the sound of his brother's pain and he fought the urge to touch him, the urge to soothe him like he used to be able to. A tear fell from his eyes as he mourned the loss of that closeness and the touch he and his brother had taken for granted. Now his brother hated even Dean's touch and it hurt his heart.

They got to the house and John threw open the door, running out to the car. He grabbed his son from the backseat, watched in horror as Sam screamed in terror in his sleep and tried to wriggle away from the angel's touch, and popped Sam into the house, laying him on the couch. He stared down at his twitching, shivering son and felt himself grow angry. Someone had hurt his son and he wanted to know who. He also knew Dean would blame himself and wanted to let him know it wasn't his fault.

" What the hell happened?" John demanded but embraced his oldest son as he spoke, Dean went sill and then leaned into his father, his arms reaching around to cling to him. Dean laid his head against his father's chest and cried. John stroked Dean's back in small circles. He looked questioningly at Bobby, who looked just as pissed as John and Dean did.

Bobby held up a hand and pointed at Sam, putting a finger to his lips and nodded his head to the study. Dean still clung to his father but let the older man guide him out of the room. John was going to find out what had happened to his son!

"Well?" John demanded, " What the hell is wrong with my son!" He was pissed and was trying to control himself. Dean sat pressed close to him, the angelic energy his father gave of calming him down. His father rubbed his back comfortingly, silently letting his son know he didn't blame him for any of this.

"A succubus." Bobby growled out, he wanted to kill it again. "It seduced him in the bar and got him to take it back to his motel room. It raped him and tore up his jugular. It nearly drained him dry." John's eyes went wide as he realized what Bobby had said. Dean stiffed under John's head and sniffled. His voice was resigned and sad as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Dad. I should've done more to protect him. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not." A husky voice spoke from the doorway, they all turned at once to see Sam leaning weakly against the door frame , the door frame was the only thing holding him up apparently. Dean's throat began to hitch with unshed tears and his eyes flew to Sam, worried and angry. He had gotten up and ran across the room to embrace his brother but stopped in front of him at the last minute, remembering Sam's reaction to when he had touched him at the hospital. His hand hovered over Sam's bandage wanting to check it. They hovered near his face as he wanted to wipe his tears away. His hands moved to hover near Sam's shoulder but he forced himself to stop, Sam didn't want to be touched. He dropped his eyes but then the most amazing thing happened. A miracle you might say.

Sam reached out to his brother and pulled his into his arms. His hold tightened around his older brother and he buried his head into Dean's shoulder crying and soothing Dean's obvious pain. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I picked her up myself, she seemed so normal, she really did. It wasn't until we were in the middle of sex that she changed, I saw it in the mirror." Sam began to shudder at the memory and Dean risked the chance to put a hand up to his brother's face to comfort him. Sam jerked violently as he touched him but didn't pull away. "I wanted to stop, I tried to stop, I didn't enjoy it, I really didn't. " Dean pulled away enough to look into his brother's traumatized eyes and listened, Sam needed this. "My body didn't stop. It came inside her as she moved above me. She held me down , she was so strong, Dean. So very strong. I couldn't move. I came inside her, how could I do that?" Sam looked like he might dissolve into terror again but fought against it, gulping it down and continuing, "She tore at my neck and It felt good, how could it have felt good? I didn't enjoy it, Dean. "

"She bit my throat and I began to bleed. I shouted for you, I was so scared and ashamed to have you find me that way. I wanted to die than have you see me that way. I was so ugly and weak." Sam collapsed into Dean, crying loudly. "Don't let me go, please, don't let me go. No matter how much I wince or jerk from you, please don't stop touching me. I need you, Dean. " He cried even harder, "I'm sorry, Dean. This was my entire fault, not yours."

Sam continued to cry out his shame and guilt, murmuring questions as he did, how could he have come, how could he have let her do that to him, how could he not have seen it from the start, and It was all his fault." Sam wouldn't let Dean go, he just held him tighter as he cried, as if he could absorb Dean into himself to help him take away the pain, and the fear, and the shame.

"I'm sorry I screamed when you touched me. It wasn't you I was seeing Dean, it was her. Not you, never you. Don't leave me, don't stop touching me, when you touch me, it hurts less, please, Dean?" Sam looking into Dean's eyes and pleaded, he was falling apart and Dean was the only thing keeping him together at the moment, he wasn't being gay or anything but Dean grounded him, when Dean touched him, he was able to fight through the terror to find some peace. "I don't know if I could bear anyone else touching me right now though. "

Sam looked at Bobby over Dean's head and then looked at his father, looking ashamed and sad, "I'm sorry, Bobby, you, too. Dad. It's not you guys, it's me. When someone touches me, it feels like she is touching me again. I know it's not but it still terrifies me." His head drooped and Dean pulled him over the window seat and laid him on the cushion. Sam immediately curling up in a large tight ball and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's waist and laid his head on his thigh, sighing gently, calming down as Dean stroked his fingers through his brothers hair. He felt the tension leave Sam and heard a like snore coming from him. He looked down and saw that Sam had fallen asleep with his mouth in a tense line but at least he wasn't twitching anymore, Dean was glad for that. He felt so tired all of a sudden but fought to stay awake for Sammy's sake. John and Bobby stood up, watching the boys concern written all over their faces.

John came to stand in front of his sons. Dean looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion but was just too stubborn to give into it. John place two fingers against Dean's forehead and smiled softly as Dean's eyes instantly closed. John had Bobby placed several pillows behind Dean to prop him up a little and support his sleeping form. John pressed Dean against the cushions and Dean's head lolled to the side against the pillows, his hand not leaving Sam's hair and keeping a hand on Sam's back as he slept as well.

John and Bobby sat in the kitchen in silence, There was nothing they could do. Sam wanted Dean to help him, and Dean was the only one he would talk to. Sam needed Dean's touch to reassure him that he would be okay, that he could get through this. Sam needed Dean's voice to murmur comforting words to his traumatized body and soul. It had always been that way, from the moment Mary had placed Dean's baby brother into his big brother's arms. Sam had always preferred Dean to everyone and everything else. He had needed Dean more than anyone else, even John. Sam revolved around Dean's orbit and when trouble struck, only Dean could reach him and make it better. John admitted he had been jealous of the fact that Sam had never seemed to need him as much as he needed Dean. Compared to Dean, nothing else mattered, no one else was as important.

John was willing to admit now that this relationship between his sons was probably why he had left them alone so often as kids, in motel rooms or with friends. It had hurt that Sam had never really needed him. It hurt that he had seen Dean as his father rather than John, even when he was in the same room, he had always taken second place to Dean, everyone took second place to Dean. That was probably also why he hated to argue with Dean but Sam and John always fought when they were around each other when he had been alive before. Now he was so happy that they had been that close, Mary had died, he had died, they were all they had. That close bond they had was what had pulled them together and allowed them to heal from their losses, even Jess's. He would trust Dean to know how to help Sam because that was what Dean had always been best at, taking care of Sam. Dean took a bit to be sure to know what Sammy needed but he always managed to find that out and do his job which in both their eyes, was to take care of Sammy. Sammy thought it was his job to take care of his brother, so the feeling was mutual.

John sipped his beer and stared into the amber liquid. He knew his sons needed him and loved him. He knew they thought of him and Bobby as their two fathers. There was also an unspoken truth that lay between the boys and their two fathers.

It wasn't John or Bobby that Sam saw as his real father, it was Dean, He was his brother, his best friend, his anchor, and his reason for living, Sammy needed Dean, and truth be told, Dean saw Sam like his son, his brother, his best friend, and his reason for living. Theirs was a closed universe where you could visit but not live in, that privilege was reserved for two beings, Sam and Dean.

John knew many people mistook their relationship as homosexual and he could see where they got that. The boys were close, much too close for brothers and much too close to be lovers. They were like two sides of the same coin. They complimented each other and they fit together.

In Heaven, they shared a heaven, their souls were soul mates, John has seen that when he had been there waiting for his wings. Just because they were born as brothers in this life, didn't meant that the soul mate bond didn't pull them together and make their relationship the way it was. John wasn't jealous anymore, he just wanted to as much a part of their lives as they would allow, and Bobby felt the same way. The boys would always see them in their hearts as their fathers but deep down, the only ones who would ever truly get close to them, to their hearts, were each other.

It was a sad truth but it gave the boys the strength to survive this mess. For that, John sent praises to Heaven. He just wanted his boys to be okay and he wanted to help them with their Earthly mission.

Bobby smiled and then John smiled. They loved those boys and they just wanted to be them okay.

They just worried what shape Sam would be when he woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Eeek, this chapter took a very dark turn, didn't it?

I promise to add part two in a couple days or maybe tomorrow if I can get the rest of my ideas organized.

I do realize rape is a horrible thing and some people are upset by it. So please don't flame me, just don't read it , I don't want to hurt anyone with my stories.

This will be the beginning of a two or three part arc involving Sam recovering from the rape and Dean coming to terms with how it will affect his brother's actions and thoughts in the future. This will be a thought provoking arc fraught with disturbing imagery and some explicit content, at least for this chapter. I will have Dean helping his brother through this and helping him be strong enough to deal with it on his own as well.

Please read and review! Please no flames. )


	9. Saving Sammy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Sam is struggling with his rape and, of course, he needs Dean more than ever now. Dean does his best to help Sam get past his pain.

xxxxxxxxxxx

John sat watching the door, tense. Bobby came in and sat across from him. "John, relax, they'll be back soon." John continued to watch the door.

Ever since Sam had woke up, he had been different.

With Dean and them he was almost himself again. With Dean, he had to keep touching him, holding one of his hands like a frightened child, every time he had a flashback, every time he woke up screaming, "Don't touch me, let me go!" Every time his eyes saw a woman that resembled her, Sam panicked and held onto Dean until he was able to let go and act a little bit more like himself.

He was now going to see Missouri twice a week to do therapy. Dean had also managed to persuade Sam to go to group counseling for rape victims. Dean had to practically force the man to go to the group sessions but, in the end, he had agreed to go, on one condition, Dean had to go with him. The memory of the attack, more often than not, was enough to send Sammy into his bed, curling in a ball and crying, or sometimes it just made him punch thing, cut things, or get angry for no reason. The person that headed the group therapy session had initially told Sam that Dean could not come in with him. Sam had tried to leave but Dean had to beg him to stay and try it. He would wait outside the door. That had not lasted long at all.

After one session of therapy, Sam had put his foot down. Dean would come in with him. Sam had nightmares that night while Dean slept on a cot next to his bed, just in case Sam needed him or he woke up flashing back to the attack. Dean had gone with him the next time, Sam had clung to his hand like it was his life jacket and, without it, he would drown. The therapist gave them a disapproving look and Sam had almost lost his temper, but Dean stroked his hand with his free hand and let him know he was there for him, that he could do this, and he wasn't going anywhere. After ignoring the man's protestations and looks, Sam began to hear the accounts of others that had been through rape as well. He refused to stand up and say anything but "I'm Sam Wilson." He did stay to listen and support the other victims in the group. Dean listened with disgust in his mouth. Humans were sick, he decided. He eventually formed the opinion that it sounded so good to get these people to write down who had attacked them and to give that list to him so Dean could go from person to person on that list and put a bullet in their brains. No one deserved what these people had gone through, and yet they continued to say it was _their_ faults. Dean knew better and he let his brother at least listen so he would be able to find some measure of peace.

Dean hated the nights after every single damn group therapy meeting because, never fail, Sam would wake up screaming and begging someone to stop, to let him go, to stop touching him. Dean would reach a long arm over to rest on his brother and Sam would eventually feel Dean touching him and grab his hand tightly. Then he would go back to sleep and have a few more nightmares. Sam refused to talk about it but Dean knew he needed to.

Then John had called Missouri and explained the situation to her. She had suggested Sam come see her, and said Dean should come too. Sam would sit in her living room and say nothing at first, but gradually he began to talk to her about what he was feeling and what the succubus had done to him. Dean had to listen again each time and it hurt him so much to hear it every single damn time! He continued to be supportive and let Sam hold onto him when the therapy and the pain got too much for him.

Gradually, Sammy started to be able to act more like himself, even playfully bickering with Dean for being a girl and holding his hand. Sam didn't let go of Dean's hand though when it came to pouring out his feelings and his pain to Missouri. He didn't let go of Dean as person after person stood up in group and told their stories, and most _definitely_ didn't let go of Dean when he found himself standing up, and telling them about his own rape, shame wrapped around every word, guilt and anger at himself coming through in every syllable. Everyone nodded solemnly at Sam's confession, his pain was the same as their pain, he felt what they felt, and they probably had nightmares every night after group therapy, too.

They hugged his brother close, each and every sweet individual, after the meeting and told him it wasn't his fault; there had been nothing he could have done. Some of the male victims explained that men can still perform and cum when being raped simply because the body doesn't listen to the mind in those moments, and sometimes the only thing keeping you hard is the fear you feel as they attack you. They told him there was no shame at feeling the waves of pleasure the attacker had provoked, even after they tried to get away. Again it was your body the attacker was appealing to and not your mind. Your body is a traitorous thing; it feels the sensations even though your mind is screaming as the person hurts you. But, most of all, they helped him understand that the rape was not about sex, it wasn't even about arousal. It was about violence and hate, and wanting to degrade and destroy someone or something through sex.

Rape wasn't about sex, it was about destroying the victim as totally as they could.

That night, Sam climbed into Dean's cot and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man in a vice like hold and cried into his back, the thing had wanted to destroy him and he wanted to stop her from doing that to him, he deserved better. His brother would help him do that, he knew. Dean rolled over as he felt his brother's tears on his back. He pulled Sam into his body and let the man grip him so tight he could barely breathe but said nothing, Sammy needed this.

He cried out his blame, his shame, his regret, his horror, his terror, and his fears into his brother's shoulder and Dean let him. Eventually he sniffled and stopped crying. He still held Dean tightly to him but Dean didn't mind. It was the same thing Sammy had done when he had been a little kid and had a nightmare. He would always climb into Dean's bed and cling to his back, crying or sleeping against him, proof against the evil that haunted his dreams. Grown Sam now did this and Dean didn't have the heart to tell him that he had to go to his own bed, that he wasn't wanted here. Sam slept through that night without a single whimper or nightmare.

Sam started going to the group therapy sessions by himself after that and even talked to Missouri every week without Dean as well. He started smiling more and interacting more with his family. He was healing but the wounds were still there.

He still wouldn't let anyone touch him. He still flinched when bumped or accidentally brushed someone, he would get a small desperate animal look if anyone got too close to him. He winced when someone so much as looked like her. Dean didn't have to hold his hand anymore but Dean was still the only one allowed to touch him. Sam's nightmares were happening less frequently and he looked less tired and ashamed now. He was slowly becoming himself again.

What the others did not know was that every night Sammy would find his brother in his bed and ask him to hold him as he slept, his touch would keep the bad dreams away. Dean would fold his taller brother tightly in his arms and just hold him as he slept. The tears and painful crying jags were gone.

He just needed Dean to tell him he was okay, it wasn't his fault , it was hers. Best of all, he liked it when Dean describe shooting the bitch and her corpse falling to the floor. He liked that her corpse lay in the landfill, being eaten by rats or mauled by rabid dogs, pulling her limb from limb. These stories gave him peaceful dreams, his head lying on Dean's chest, holding him against him, not wanting him to go away. Dean's voice describing the ways he had killed the bitch, killed her for Sam. He like way these stories reassured him she was gone, she would never hurt him again, and that she was dead, dead as he wanted her to be. Dean had killed her for him and this pleased his little brother very much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John knew what Sam was doing. He knew why Sam was getting better so fast. He knew why the therapy and the visits to Missouri were suddenly working. He knew Sam could no longer bear to sleep alone in his bed. It carried his pain and nightmares. So Sam now slept in his brother's arms every night and those arms kept the bad things from touching him. Now that the bad things were no longer touching him, he was finding it easier to finally leave the damage behind, and take back the power the bitch had taken from him.

He knew this and said nothing because Dean had found the way that would help his brother the most. He wanted to keep it that way. Sammy was getting better every day and they were grateful. At least they had thought so until one day Sammy worked up the nerve to hug his Dad as a test, and when that worked, he hugged .

They had been so proud of him, so sure that he was better now. Until they noticed it.

Sam had worn a long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of black leather gloved when he had hugged them.

Sam could bear to touch someone or have them touch him, but never his skin, no _never_ skin to skin.

He still winced when someone touched his skin and jerked lightly when someone so much as brushed a fingertip against him.

John and Bobby knew he may be getting better but there was still something wrong with him, there was something he couldn't take back from the bitch, she had kept that one thing for herself. She had taken his ability to accept the touch of others or to touch anyone else without it reminding him of her touching him against his will, her holding him down, and her skin against his as he screamed and cried.

Except for Dean. Sam loved to lay his cheek against Dean's chest and listen to his heartbeat as Sam drifted off to sleep. Dean's arm encircling him made him feel like his brother was protecting him still and would never leave him. He did not flinch or jerk away from his touch anymore. Dean's touch made him feel better, it made him want to get better and to show his family he was himself again. He felt like himself with Dean, like he had a secret power in his touch, in his skin, that Sam was able to somehow absorb , the power to heal his mental wounds and give him peace of mind. Dean would take care of him, Dean would protect him. Sam would repay this by taking care of him, protecting him in return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam smiled as he ate his toast and smeared on more butter. He sipped his coffee and bickered with his brother over which weapon he would use if hunting down Edward Cullen or a being like him from some books Sam had borrowed from the library that morning. Sam worked out with Dean in the yard, building up his strength and skills, practicing moves with their swords, moving in unison, their movement matching each other's in every way. When sparring they called the power to the swords and then sent it back into themselves. Sam's black leather gloves helped him grip the sword better, Dean noticed.

John noticed he never took them off, except to touch Dean as he lay down to sleep, that was it.

John decided he needed to speak with Missouri. He popped over to her house and asked her a question or two.

"Missouri, he seems fine but he still can't touch anyone but Dean without flinching or wincing. He can with the gloves I mean, or with cloth between them but never bare skin. With Dean, he seems to need to do the opposite. Is he getting better or not?" John asked in frustration.

"He is getting better but the shadow of her that took away his power haunts him, haunts his skin. He feels her in there when he touches or is touched." Missouri clarified, hoping this would help.

"I figured that much out. How do we fix this?" John asked, his son wasn't nearly as healed as he thought he was.

"You cannot, it is only Dean who can." She explained, "His touch, his skin carries the power of their soul connection, the connection that makes them the soul mates that they are. Sam's soul connects to Dean's when their skin touches, it heals him more as he touches or is touched by his brother."

"Don't worry, John. Dean is healing Sam by just doing what he is doing. You must let him finish it or Sam will never be able to touch anyone else ever again." Missouri warned John.

"I just worry this going someplace wrong with them." John says finally voicing his concern.

"Sam and Dean are soul-mates and that effects how close they are. Their soul connections make them closer than brothers usually are but I would not worry, John, it will sort itself out in the end." Missouri clucked her tongue at him. John was worrying too much.

"Sorry, I should have known better." John looked and popped back out to the house.

Bobby smiled at him. "Everything okay there, John?" he asked and John nodded happily, everything really was going to be all right.

"Don't worry about the boys, they are sound asleep in Dean's room." Bobby assured him, guessing that was just what John was going to ask.

"Good. " John nodded and smiled up at the room, "Let's let them sleep."

"Did you notice how they were sleeping, Bobby?" John broached the subject carefully.

"Yes." Bobby said.

"What do you think?" John asked his friend.

"It is the same way Dean has always held that boy whenever he was sick or had a nightmare. I've seen it a lot with them growing up." Bobby said knowing this was Dean's way of healing his brother.

"I suppose." John sighed, "I just wish he could touch again without wincing. Makes me feel like I'm hurting him or something."

"Me too." Bobby agreed, he missed hugging the boy too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?" Sam asked, his head on Dean's chest, unable to sleep.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, stroking his brother's hair trying to get him to sleep.

"Are you ashamed of me? Of what …" Sammy waggled his hand in the air to indicate what he meant.

"Never, Sammy, never ashamed of you." Dean tilted Sam's chin so he could look him in the eye. "I am not ashamed of anything I saw or anything that happened to you in that room."

"I have a confession to make." Sam stated, listening to Dean's heart beat sounding softly against his ear. "I just feel like I let you down, letting my guard down and inviting her into my room. There at the end, I just wanted to die. I didn't want you disappointed in me for dying on you."

Dean sat up and pulled Sam up with him, "Listen to me, Sammy. You're my little brother and nothing you could ever do would stop me from caring about you. _Nothing_." Dean stated firmly. "As far as you dying and letting me down. That is the dumbest thing I ever heard." He said frustrated at Sam. "Don't ever think that again, Sammy." Dean said tightly with tears shimmering in his eyes. He had almost lost Sam _again_, "You're my brother and I need you alive. _Please_ never think that again."

"Sam, why do you still flinch and wince when it comes to touching people like Dad, Bobby, and Missouri? You do know they won't hurt you right? " Dean asked his brother, he knew his brother hated he felt this way about touching, it hurt him and it hurt the others too.

Sam placed a palm against his brother's chest and let Dean's heart beat thump against his palm for a moment while he thought of the best way to answer his brother, the most _honest_ way. He then looked back at his brother and said, "I feel her touching me again when others touch me. It reminds me of her touching me."

"Is that why you wear the gloves now?" Dean asked, he had noticed this.

"Yes, I don't feel her touching me or reminding me of her when I touch someone with them on. I don't feel like wincing away quite so much. It makes me feel like I can touch someone again, at least partially. It makes me feel safer." Sam explained, his hand still pressed over Dean's heart. "Do you want me to take them off or something?" He asked, hoping Dean would say no, the gloves helped him.

"No, Sammy. In fact, if you want me to, I will take us to the store tomorrow and buy you a dozen pairs of gloves if you said that is what you needed. I just wanted to know." Dean said, rubbing Sam's back, willing his pain away and pushing as much love as he could into his brother through the touch, really wanting it to get in there and push that bitch out of his brother.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam leaned his head and Dean's shoulder. It felt peaceful here with Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Please tell Dad and Bobby, and Missouri too, that I still love them and I know it's nothing personal, the not touching thing. I will try to do it without the gloves eventually, I promise. I'm just not ready to yet, I'm still too weak I suppose." He felt ashamed at this weakness, he couldn't even touch his own fathers' without wincing, he was such a coward.

"You are never weak, or broken, I know you think you are but you're not. You are the strongest and most caring person I have ever known. You are my little brother and you are always the first one to want to rush in and save the innocents, to save them from whatever evil is coming for them. You are not weak, or broken, Sammy, you have so much more strength and courage in you than you think. You just have to wait until you are ready to use it. You need time to find yourself again, that bitch nearly took that away, from me, from you, from Dad, from Bobby." Dean began to cry, the memory of his brother bleeding to death in front of him, on a cheap motel bed, against his hand. He had come so close to dying. He had wanted to die, he had thought his brother would hate him so much after seeing him that way, naked and broken. He suddenly wanted to kill something or maim something again, something that looked like her. He wanted to do to her what she had done to Sam, he wanted to break her back.

Sam pulled his brother's head against his chest and held him there while he cried. Dean had been so strong, never complaining as he had dragged with him through his therapy, having to hear those things, and most of all being unable to do anything about them. The past had the power to hurt them still, and you can't hunt down the past and kill it, as much as you may want to or need to.

"You lay there, Sam, bleeding and dying. I couldn't stop it. Now I find out you actually wanted that. I can't do this without you, man, any of this, hunting, facing down evil, or even living sometimes." He cried against Sam, He couldn't stop.

Sam did not realize Dean had felt like that. He hadn't said anything about it before.

"I won't think that way again, Dean, I didn't really mean it. I just was so hurt and then all of it hit me. I gave up for a bit. That's all. I'm still _here_, Dean, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just sorry you had to see me that way." Sam said, knowing his brother needed to hear this.

"It's okay, Sammy. I know that, I know all that. I just still see you there like that and it haunts me, it probably always will." Dean sniffles as his tears stopped flowing. He kept his head where it was and nudged him backward onto the bed. He let his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep, there against Sammy, feeling him beneath his cheek, and knowing he wasn't going anywhere. The bitch doesn't get Sammy, he vowed, that dead bitch did not get Sammy, he would stop that, and he would fix Sammy; Sammy needed that, and so did Dean.

"You're the best and most amazing big brother ever, Dean." Sam stated as if it was a universal truth that everyone knew or something.

"You're the greatest little brother a guy could ever have, too, Sam." Dean yawned, this too was a universal truth.

"I love you , Dean." Sammy said as his eyes slipped close, his arms resting on his brother, sleeping against his chest, pinning him down and Sam didn't care, he held him there because that was where Dean wanted to be at the moment, where he belonged right at this moment.

"I love you, too. Sam." Dean smiled as he dozed off, he didn't want to move. He liked it right where he was. "Sometimes you're such a girl, Samantha." He smiled at the old joke between them, knowing it would make Sammy smile.

"Right back at you, you big cuddle bear you." Sam teased back but still held Dean there. Big teddy bear or not, he was right where he was supposed to be.

"Bitch." Dean smiled softly and finally fell asleep.

"Jerk." Sam's eyes sealed themselves shut and he slept as well.

"Idjits." Bobby murmured, watching them sleep from the doorway.

"My boys." John sighed from beside Bobby, having popped in just a few moments ago.

It was in that one moment, that pivotal moment, all of them knew, including Sam, that he was going to be just fine. He might even try taking his gloves off more and soon, at least for his two fathers.

"I am buying you a collar with bells on it, a bunch of them, John, if you keep popping in on me that way, I'm warning you." Bobby growled at the tall angel walking down the stairs with him.

"Sorry," John smiled at his old friend, "Do I get to pick the color then?" He teased Bobby who chuckled at his friend's words.

"No." Bobby shot back, "I'm thinking hot pink." They went into the living room to finish their movie.

"Well, I do look good in pink." John admitted, joking with his friend was nice, they hadn't joked around much since Sam had gotten hurt, they had been too worried.

"When I take Sam to get more gloves tomorrow, I'll pick one up then." Bobby smiled as Bogey approached the woman at the window in the movie.

"Cool, I can't wait to try it on." John smiled through a mouth full of popcorn, the woman was pretty.

"Idjit." Bobby said, eyes on the screen, smiling widely.

"Old Coot." John said back, smiling at the TV screen as well.

John and Bobby had their own nicknames for each other, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(There I finally got the second part of this arc done. Sammy is feeling better and their fathers' are feeling better now about Sammy's recovery. There are still things to work out between these characters in the situation but that is going to be taken care of in the next chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think. I know it was mostly awww moments, tug at the heart string kind of stuff but after that last chapter, me and these characters needed this type of stuff.

Please let me know what you think and I will have the conclusion to this arc posted by Monday at the latest. Feel free to send Sammy get well cards as much as you want, he'd probably like that.)


	10. I'll Take Him As He Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Sam is struggling with his rape still and, of course, he needs Dean more than ever now. Dean does his best to help Sam get past his pain. They go on a hunt again and see how Sam handles it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was feeling more like his old self now. He knew he would still be seeing Missouri though, in case he has a setback or something. He also had cut down on how long he slept in bed with Dean at night. He fought the panic until the last moment, usually two to three hours before Dawn, and then crawled into the bed. Dean never said no, Sam noticed, Dean _never_ said no. He understand Sam still needed to comfort that Dean's skin gave him, the connection and healing he felt flow into him when he laid against it. Sam was always worried at times that during the those times, between dark and dawn, that Dean would say he was a freak and tell him to stop being a sissy, go sleep in your own bed, you big baby, but Dean would never do that. At some level, Sam knew that but he was more insecure in those hours, the hours where sometimes the dreams would come, she would come and he would wake screaming again, crying into his pillow, before realizing it was all one bad dream. He would creep over to Dean and lay next to him, hold him like he was his only defense against the dreams, the flashbacks. Dean knew he still had them, that was why he would let his brother hold onto him that way, to drive them away in the night, when he was too weak to do it himself.

Missouri knew Sam's pain and the dreams were not going to stop soon. He would be having them for a long time. Dean quieted the pain, subdued it, made it recede so Sam could function at his former level he used, or as close to it as he could. The touching thing was still there. Sam had forced himself to hug John and Bobby briefly at different intervals over the past weeks to get used to them. He still fought the urge to flinch and wince but the elder men were careful to return the barest hugs, they felt the tremors that indicated how hard he was fighting the reactions and knew he was doing the best he could, that he was trying to touch again. They always rewarded him with a compliment and told him he was doing so good, that it would be okay, they weren't going anywhere. Deep down, they mourned the loss of those confident touches that had been replaced with the hesitant and controlled flinching type Sam had been trying lately. They knew however that he would eventually get there and be able to touch again but it would take time. In the meantime, they settled for listening to him if he needed to talk and letting him be when he needed that too. It was helping him. They could see it in his face and eyes whenever he looked at them. He was learning to trust again.

Sam would wear the gloves most of the time, they made him feel better. The dozens of pairs of gloves Dean had bought him were stashed in Sam's duffel, and so were his weapons, as well as some clothes. Dean had been true to his word and took Sam shopping for more gloves the next day. If Sammy needed them then he would get them. He would make sure Sammy always got what he needed, Dean had been doing that since he was a kid. Sam would always be his little brother, nothing could ever change that, nothing at all.

One day, Bobby told them he had found a hunt for them and showed them the files. Dean refused to let Sam read it until he had a talk with him. He had to be clear on the ground rules, no monster was getting the best of Sam again. These rules would keep Sam safe. Sam balked at them at first but had eventually agreed, albeit grudgingly, he'd just wear Dean down on the rules later.

Dean took a few moments then began to explain that Sam would need to make some changes in how he picked up women. Sam insisted he was fine in that department and Dean begged to differ. Almost every woman Sam got involved with was a demon, usually one that was either trying to betray him or kill him. Sam pointed out that there had been Jessica and Dean had agreed she had be a good one, the only good one. Sarah didn't count, that had only been a short visit. Sam wanted to say Dean was wrong but deep down, he knew Dean was just worried he would get hurt again.

They both recalled the conversation and found it the strangest one they had ever had, and that was saying something. It would be funny if it weren't so tragic to realize that Dean had not been wrong in what he said.

The conversation had went a bit like this:

"Sam, do you always have to attract demon chicks?" Dean growled.

"I don't mean to." Sam protested.

"From now on, you will follow some ground rules when it comes to women or I will make sure you never get to go out with one ever again. I pick or approve all of your dates from now on. I get to subtlely test them in my own way before they can be left alone with you, If at all! I have my 'date' in same room as your 'date'. You know something, Sammy, for a hunter, you have _terrible_ demon radar, I _have _to say." Dean stated firmly, his brother's tastes in women would get him killed someday.

"But Dean—", Sam started to argue. Dean was so _not_ picking women for him. He had even worse taste than Sam did but then again…Sam realized his are just as bad. He considered celibacy or even abstinence as a lifestyle choice again. He could do it…_maybe_. Sam sighed in resignation, "Fine, I agree to the ground rules, although some of them are a bit freaky and over protective."

Sam considered celibacy and abstinence again, it seemed the better alternative at the moment. Sam groaned then snorted, Dean would never allow that. Ugh, he was so _screwed. _He may never get _laid _again.

"Thought you would see sense." Dean smirked knowingly, "I have to find you a better class of woman."

Sam groaned and stalked into the kitchen, thudding noisily into a chair to sit.

Dean muttered something about stubborn brothers and temper tantrums and then followed his brother into the kitchen to show him the file. It was a simple case but just what Sam needed to get back into the game again. Sam took the file and read it. Not saying a word to his brother.

Dean read it over Sam's shoulder, and groaned. This did not bode well for a good road trip. Dean made up his mind he was going to nip this particular tantrum in the bud,and he knew just how he was going to do it. He let Sam keep the file and went to get his keys.

"You coming, Sam?" Dean called as he grabbed his keys and his jacket. Sam appeared in the doorway looking annoyed, Dean tossed him the bags and headed out the door. Sam followed behind groaning, he so was _not _talking to his brother after this! "We're taking off, Bobby."

Bobby appeared in the doorway and said, "You boys be careful."

"It's a simple salt and burn. We got it." Dean assured him and waved as he left. Sam followed looking annoyed at his brother but giving Bobby a friendly smile and wave, "See ya, Bobby." Sam said as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as they got into the car, Sam proceeded to stare out the window and refused to speak to his brother, _still._ Dean just smiled and started his plan to stop his brother's little tantrum.

Dean popped in a tape and turned up the music to drown out the silence. 'Great, the silent treatment.' Dean mused mentally, 'two can play that game.' Eyes on the road, he roared out of the salvage yard and onto the road, singing at the top of his voice, purposefully more off-key than usual, just to bug Sam out of the silent treatment he seemed intent on giving Dean. Sam sulked angrily at his brother, his eyes sliding to Dean once in a while to send him nasty looks. Dean just ignored his brother, smiling widely and singing even louder.

John popped into the backseat suddenly and saw what was going on in the front seat and groaned. It was hard to believe that two grown men could be so much like two year olds. He just closed his eyes and concentrated on the music. He could tell Sam was cracking under the pressure already, just a little bit of course. He could never stay mad at Dean for long, they all knew it, especially him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out the ghost was haunting the place because the owners had told the cops where the outlaw had been at and the cops had killed him there, shooting him dead in the upstairs bedroom. Sam and Dean had never had to deal with a wild west ghost before.

This guy threw things and the boys learned to duck real quick. The ghost had really go aim for a spirit. It took some doing but they found out where the bones were. A historian in the town had found out where they were for them, he was an old friend of Bobby's. He wasn't a hunter, they found out, he just helped Bobby with research from time to time.

They burnt the bones while the spirit tried to throw Dean in with the remains. Sam manned the salt gun and shot it long enough for Dean to get a good blaze going, which of course is when the spirit shimmered red and burned up with its bones, setting it free.

The boys headed back to the motel and cleaned up, they were a mess. Afterward, they ate their favorite foods from a diner nearby and then Sam laid down on his bed to sleep. Dean curled up in his own.

Dean awoke in the morning to find himself holding his little brother tightly in his arms, shivering from another bad dream. Dean just stroked his head and calmed him. Sam stirred and smiled. "You waited until the last minute to come over here, didn't you, Sam?" Dean asked, his brother was still shaking from the dream.

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep by myself but the dreams just came a few minutes ago. I had to come over to you then. I want to get better at this. Dean." Sam said, ashamed he had to keep doing this. He swore to himself, I am getting better, aren't I?

"Don't wait so long next time, okay? I appreciate you are trying to sleep on your own and I support that. I also know you still need this contact when you sleep, so try to be more independent if you want but don't wait for the bad dreams to get to you if you feel you need to come sleep in the bed with me. Promise me, Sam." Dean forced Sam to look him in the eye and it hurt Dean's heart to see Sam so uncertain and sad.

"I won't wait so long next time, I promise. I will get better, Dean, I will." Sam promised and went to get up but Dean's arms held him firmly against him, firmly on the bed.

"Let's sleep in, Sam. We got another day to stay here, we're paid up." Sam's head fell against Dean's chest at those words and he laid his ear over his brother's heart, its gentle beat calming him.

"Do you want to talk about the dream, Sam?" Dean whispered to his brother, and Sam did not answer right away.

"Not right now." Sam said, the dream had been so vivid and it still lingered but it was getting hazy now that he was touching Dean. "Later, okay?"

"Sure, later will be fine. Only if you want to talk about it, I promise, Sammy." Dean yawned and let his chin rest on Sam's soft brown hair.

"Thanks." Sam drifted off into his first peaceful sleep of the night.

"You're welcome." Dean smiled in his sleep and pulled his brother closer. No more dreams were going to get him tonight.

Two hours later, twilight gave way to the Dawn. Neither man knew it, they were sleeping and it was a dreamless sleep they needed, especially Sam.

Xxxxxxxxx

(This is the final part of the arc. Sam is getting better and I feel like he'll be okay, with the help of his family. He is getting back into the hunt and he needs that.

Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't flame me, if you don't like, don't read it.)


	11. Of Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **A hunt comes up. Sam is headed to Missouri for therapy. Sam shouldn't join him on this hunt so Dean did it himself.

Please read on if you like it.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a hot afternoon, especially for October. Bobby had caught a case. He called Dean but _not _Sam. Once Dean heard the details, he knew why. He headed to Lawrence for Sam's therapy with Missouri. He told Sam he was getting them supplies and to take a couple hours if he needed to. Sam looked happy about that, he had been having more nightmares lately, more flashbacks, and he had thought Dean hadn't noticed.

Dean had noticed.

Dean headed to the next state. He talked to witnesses. He worked the case.

He found the culprit. He shot it with salted blessed Iron bullets. He burned the corpse to nothing but ash which he picked up and scattered over the entire state as he drove back.

The succubus in this case had killed two people. The victims, they killed their family members, all of them before they were killed themselves. 12 people trailed this one, Dean kept count.

Dean had noticed.

He stopped at a tech store. He bought something. He left to pick up Sam. The supplies were in the trunk, one bag of food.

Sam looked better when Dean got there, almost half an hour late. Dean said he's sorry. He had a surprise for Him though. Sam smiled and got in. Missouri shook her head at Dean and he could tell she had seen in his mind what he had done, the truth of it. She sighed and headed inside, knowing Dean had done the right thing on this one, Sam wasn't ready to face those kinds of monsters yet. His head was still too full of what the other had done to him. He had hugged her, she remembered smiling, and barely flinched at all, he didn't even think of not flinching to control himself, he had just took off his gloves and hugged her, and didn't flinch as much as before. She loved those boys. She would help as much as she could. She also would never tell Sam what Dean had done while he was gone today. Dean had done the right thing. Sam had done the most beautiful thing when he hugged her, that was why.

Sam had smiled again.

Dean handed him the bag and told him to open it. Sam eyed it curiously but opened it. His eyes grew wide with happiness and Dean pulled over. Sam hugged Dean, not flinching at all. He didn't wear gloves when it's just two of them now. He opened the box, with tears in the corners of his eyes, and pulled out the new laptop Dean had gotten him. He touched it and admired it. He couldn't wait until they stopped to try it out. He then did the most beautiful thing when he hugged Dean.

He smiled again.

Dean smiled back and they talked about his session, how did it go? Sam said fine, he felt lighter but he had needed more time. Maybe next time, he may need more time too, if Dean didn't mind. Dean smiled and took his hand, said he didn't mind at all. Sam was relieved. Dean talked about going to the store and waiting in line. The truth was, there was no line and no store. Bobby had packed the supplies earlier at the yard when they had stopped to visit him. He said that he had went by a tech store and saw the computer, and thought of Sam. He had to get it for him. Sam surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, like he used to at Christmas and Dean played Santa for him. His little brother loved him. Dean would protect him, from anything that came their way, even from himself.

He would lie for him. Sam feels the _same_ way.

He would die for him. Sam would, too…_again_.

No matter the cost to his own soul. To their souls, Sam swore.

He would protect his little brother. So would Sam.

They pulled back on the road and headed to Montana. They got a room, a single. Sam would have nightmares tonight, the vivid ones. He always did after therapy of any sort. The therapy may make him feel better but it dredged up old ghosts that hunted him later in his sleep, in his dreams. Dean knew this and he paid for the room. The girl gave them a meaningful look, thinking they were a couple. Dean didn't really care. He didn't correct her snap judgement. He was still sore from fighting the succubus and wouldn't be able to hide it from Sam long if he stood here. He wouldn't be able to help Sam set up his laptop. Sam needed him, his big brother. Let others think what they wanted even if it wasn't true. So instead of correcting her and saying 'We're brothers!' like he usually did. He shrugged, not caring. He approached the car and got in.

Sam smiled at him, immersed mostly in the owner's manual of his laptop. Dean smiled back and hid a wince when Sam looked away. 'The bitch had almost broke my rib!' He swore in his head.

He didn't mention the succubus.

Later on, they put in their internet card and loaded the laptop up, letting it update. Sam snacked on some celery stalks, and offered Dean one. Dean hated celery but took one anyway, barely gnawing on it and mostly just swallowing some of the juice from the celery. He had never told Sam he hated celery and now he never would. The guy laughed in glee as he copied the files from his old laptop to his new one via flash drive. He turned off his old one and handed it to Dean, he wanted him to have it. Dean smiled and told Sam he'd take good care of it. Sam knew he would. He took good care of him, too.

Sam smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled at Sam.

Dean went to the bathroom with his bag to clean the blood off his skin and checked on the rib. He showered and saw the bruises. He made up a lie.

He came out and Sam saw he was hurt. He checked him over and saw the bruises, the almost broken rib. He demanded to know what happened. Dean told him there was a Paran near the area of the tech store, he had spotted it when he was looking for the store. It was dead, he had handled it. Sam chewed him out for not getting him involved. Dean swore he wouldn't do it again. They both knew he lied about that part and accepted it; it was a familiar lie after all.

Sam checked the area where the rib was tender and handed Dean some pain pills, he knew this would hurt his brother in the morning, it always did. He led him to bed and made him comfortable. He put up the laptops, packing them up for the morning. He stripped to his underwear and lay facing his brother, under the covers. Dean smiled at him and Sam smiled back. Dean pulled Sam to him. Sam leaned his head into Dean's neck and his hand went to Dean's chest, over his beating heart.

Sam suspected Dean lied somewhere in what he'd said today. He wouldn't say anything about it though. Dean was protecting him from something. He soon fell asleep and his nightmares soon began. Dean stroked his hair and shoulder, hand covering Sam's as it lay over his heart, murmuring against the drugs, his brother would be okay, 'It's okay now. I'm here.' Sam still had the nightmares but they were dimmer and farther away now, like they couldn't reach him to touch him anymore. Dean was here, his skin sent healing into Sam, soothing him through every bad part of his nightmares. Sam's skin sent healing into Dean's injured one as well.

Sam smiled in his sleep.

Dean smiled in his own.

Dean didn't mention the succubus in Sam's dreams or the one he had just killed.

Sam didn't need to know.

Dean didn't need to tell him.

'Bitch' Dean whispered into his sleeping brother's hair holding him in place, helping his fight his nighmares.

'Jerk' Sam mumbled back in his sleep while also holding Dean in place, so his rib could heal.

The evil things in the darkness watched them as they always did.

They trembled.

The boys smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is shorter I know.

There was a hunt but Dean couldn't risk Sam going with him. It was succubus. Besides Sam needed to see Missouri.

Please tell me what you think, and I would be coming up with a hunt or something for them both later. Something not too hard on Sam right now. It would still be worse that what they usually fight but not like the Muir though.

By the way, Paran is the cousin of a werewolf, smaller and it didn't turn back to human once transformed even in death. Silver still kills it though. If you like the idea of this beastie, I could use it in their next hunt together.

Please review if you like it. No flames please.


	12. The Calvary ArrivesButt First!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **There's a Devil's Gate and John sends for help. Bobby is doubting his idea though. He may lose his house to it.

Many friends and long lost allies come to help.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby sat watching John remove the furniture from his living room. He growled as john pulled out some paper and wrote an incantation down along with a diagram to drawn. He pulled out four white grease pencils and proceeded to instruct them on what to do. He would draw the rings, large rings that went all around his living room floor. They were supposed to draw the symbols in the specified order in the proper rings. John flew up to the ceiling and did a matching design on the ceiling himself, the others would never reach it. He told them to make sure the symbols mirrored the ones on the ceiling or it wouldn't work.

"What the hell are you doing to my house?" Bobby finally demanded. John just gave him the same look he had been giving him for two days and said to trust him, he would explain later. He also had developed the annoying habit in the last hour of constantly asking what time it was. Bobby glared at the incantation and saw it for what it was, a summoning rituals for multiple targets through a portal. John placed the spell ingredients around the circle and eventually helped with the symbols.

"This isn't going to burn into my floor or ceiling is it?" He asked because summoning rituals, especially powerful ones like these sometimes burned themselves into the surface they were drawn on. John said he didn't think so but Bobby noticed the evasive note in his voice. He didn't trust that tone at all. He growled but helped finish the symbols.

John asked what time is was and Bobby glared. Sam told him the time, finding Bobby's annoyance amusing, Dean bit his lip, clearly he was amused too by Bobby. John then explained they were to stand on the marked areas outside of the circle and to not move no matter what until the ritual was done. That did not bode well to Bobby but he shut up and listened. They were to chant while John used his power to open the portal. They were not to stop until it was all done, and not a moment sooner. John was adamant on this. They all agreed instantly, John was being very intense about this.

They took their places and John checked the time. It was 11:55pm. Time to begin. He told them to chant and he made sure there were cushions there on the floor for the people to land on. He called out in a powerful voice that shook the house and Bobby could have sworn he heard windows and things breaking in the house. Bobby groaned, John was going to work of this damage in the yard later, yes he was. The floor alone! The ceiling! The man was destroying his house!

They were chanting as loud as they could and the wind began to howl and whip through the house, knocking books off shelves and breaking the rest of his stuff. Bobby swore to kill the man later if this didn't kill them first. Then the weirdest thing happened. The chanters began to glow, starting with their eyes and power poured from them into the circle and the portal open with a whoosh! Now things were really flying around his house and they had to duck to keep from getting brained more than once.

They were surprised when Bobby's ceiling started raining people. First a tall athletic man came down full speed cradling a duffel and hit a cushion at least 50 MPH, then bounced like a beach ball and landed on his tailbone and howled in pain cursing loudly. Next came a man holding a boy of 16 yrs. Old tightly on top of him. He landed on a cushion and managed to roll so his back rolled into the cursing man, then banged into the wall, turning at the last second so his head hit the wall instead of the boy who looked terrified. That man cried out in curses as well but the kid burrowed into him as a black man landed directly onto the first man who cussed even worse than before, there was definitely a few 'damn angels have no aim!' thrown into as well. The Black man held a dark haired girl tight in his arms as he bounced off of Dante and managed to roll over so his back slammed into the side of the staircase until the cursing man gritted his teeth and grabbed the black man's belt for dear life to keep him from braining himself there as well, pulling him back into the cushioned area. John called out 'It is done for now!' in Enochian and the portal closed and the winds stopped. The spell marks were burned into the ceiling and floor. The people looked harried and freaked, even the chanters. Then Bobby looked around his house in shock, it was a huge disaster zone.

The people in the middle of the floor were groaning and cursing, all of the curses had the word, 'angel' or 'John' in it. It would have been funny if everyone was not so confused.

John rushed to the others and healed them immediately and apologized profusely to them. They didn't seem to be too upset now that they had no portal and wind trying to kill them. They all got up and dusted themselves off. The man checked over the boy to make sure he was okay, the boy made him stop fussing and said he was fine, he had kept him safe. The man hugged the boy and looked up at the ceiling hoping the return trip was not so bumpy.

The tall good-looking guy who landed first let John heal him and picked up his duffel and laid it on the stairs making sure nothing was broken in it, and then closed it up, and stared at the house. Henriksen helped Nancy up and let John heal him. Then stared at the boys in wonder and they stared back, pale and shocked. Nancy ran over and went to hug them both but Sam pulled out of the way, looking nervous so she left him alone and smiled at him, he smiled back. Dean hugged her and Bobby could have sworn the boys were crying. Henriksen came over and hugged Dean too but not Sam, who just looked at him nervously when he tried to get close enough to touch him, he patted Dean's back as they parted, and gave Sam a wide smile, letting him know he was glad to see him too. They talked quietly and happily with each other, so happy to see the pair alive and not dead at Lilith's hand.

Michael went over to John and let him heal him. They all then surveyed the damage and then groaned Bobby was going to hate this. Sure enough, Bobby looked pissed as hell. They all immediately grabbed brooms and dust pans to clean while Nancy and the boy picked stuff up and put it back. Dante pressed some money into Bobby's hand, saying that it should cover the window costs and house repairs and he was so sorry. Bobby was touched. He asked the man why he was doing this.

"You raised me when my folks were killed in my world. I owe you my life, Bobby. Take the money." The man insisted and Bobby totally forgot to be angry from that point on. In fact, they all had the house sparkling in less than half an hour. The living room looked great except for the weird symbol on the ceiling, which John promised would disappear once he sent them back in a week. It was just there because it was a two part spell, which meant he had to send them back in seven days.

Bobby finally managed to cook everyone a good meal and smile wryly as Ralph volunteered to do the dishes if they wanted to talk. He eyed the boys who blushed sheepishly, Bobby was right, it wouldn't hurt them to help with dishes sometimes.

They all laughed and retired to the study to talk, Nancy stayed in the kitchen to keep Ralph company, she wasn't a warrior so she wasn't needed right now. Besides, she missed her Sam, who kissed her with crumbs on his face or slipped a flower in her hair when she was sleeping. Her Sam, who woke her up every chance he got by playing with her hair and kissing her gently. Her Sam, who was probably worried sick about her because all she had left was a note for Bobby, Him, and Dean saying they had to go and would be back in a week. They were fine and not to worry. Henriksen was with her and for Bobby to look in the little red book for an explanation if they had to have one. There they would find the picture of the boys and their father from when they were younger, a picture that supposedly had burned in the fire with their mom. They would still be confused but it was all she could do.

John promised to wipe their memories later if they needed it so the timeline would be preserved so they were okay with it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

There was a lot to talk about and they decided to start with Henriksen, who sat by his friends and smiled. They looked so relieved to see him alive and Nancy too.

Henriksen explained how he had been saved by angels outside of the building when they had got out and ended up in his car. He explained about the note and meeting up with Bobby. He talked about training and hunting. John had told him not to mention the succubus, so he left that part out. Sam was happy to hear that Dean had a girlfriend in that world and teased his brother about dating a witch. Henriksen also explained that the Sam in that world was dating Nancy that was why she tried to hug him the way she did. Dean called Sam an old dog and Sam smiled weakly, he was clearly uncomfortable with this talk so John turned to Michael to talk.

Michael explained about what had happened on Little Tall and how his son had been taken by the demon and the people had held him down while the thing walked out with his boy. He talked about how he had hunted for the thing for years until he found him. Then he explained how Bobby and them had done a cleansing spell on Ralph. It had destroyed the demon itself and removed the demon infection that had been done to Ralph making him human again. They talked about hunting with the boys and Bobby, and the boys adopting him as one of them, an honorary Winchester. The boys eyed the boy in the kitchen with pride and found they liked having a little brother very much. No wonder Ralph had looked at them with love and adoration when he had seen them. He was now their brother, wow.

He went on to explain they had been on several hunts now and Ralph was really good at it. He had tried to see if the kid wanted to settle down again and he didn't so Michael had let him hunt with him. He still tutored him from home, he was apparently very smart as well as a former constable.

When it came to the tall athletic guy, he said his name was Dante Finch. He had more of a problem because John had insisted he tell them the truth about himself, the entire truth. He explained the Pheonix origins and the family links between the Winchesters and the Finches, and the Campbell. He explained he was a Pheonix, a human with a Pheonix deity inside his blood and skin, not a demon but a deity. He had powers and was a hunter. He explained what those powers were and showed them how he could make fire from his hands and put it out. They were understandable surprised but glad he was on their side. Sam was surprised to hear that they carried dormant Pheonix genes in them but it made sense to why the yellow-eyed demon had picked him, he had picked up on the potential power in his blood and had never known what it was.

He also explained they sometimes hunted together and worked together. He owned a bar and was a billionaire. He was more of a home base hunter like Bobby than wandering ones like the boys were.

They all told their encounters with John as if they were one of the funniest things they had ever been through. They all agreed that John needed to avoid the whole 'Angel of the Lord' speech, it didn't suit him at all. He sucked at it, was the general opinion.

They then turned to Bobby to explain about the new Devil's Gate and this demon Ruby, to which the Winchesters growled under their breaths something that sounded like 'that Bitch!' and Bobby looked like he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon. This was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out there was this area, Seberg, Iowa. It was demon free like the other was and they had checked it out and there were two pentagrams, one inside the other, a double lock so to speak. There were churches to mark the points of the first pentagram and more church ministry buildings relating to each church marking the point of the inner on. They were all boxed in by salted iron train tracks that form a perfectly connected square that surrounded the area. No demon could enter it. They needed to do something about that lock. John had to keep the gun on him at all times to keep it away from Ruby. The boys, Bobby, and the others would plan the attack around the tracks against Ruby and her army.

Dante had a feeling that he knew what John wanted a Pheonix for and damned if he wasn't looking forward to it. He might even get to play with that Ruby bitch. He had a hot touch she would really have to feel for herself, down to the last ash particle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They all finally settle down into their particular rooms. Sam and Dean had theirs per usual. Bobby gave Nancy his daughter's old room. Bobby slept upstairs in his room. The Anderson's and Henriksen slept in the study on the floor, while Ralph slept in the window seat and his father took the floor. They were all given sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows to make the floor a little easier to bear. John stared regretfully at the ceiling in the living room and prayed he was right that thing was going to go away once the spell was done. Bobby was going to kill him if it didn't.

No one slept in the living room. The symbols on the floor and ceiling were just too creepy. John reinforced the wards around the yard and its contents, and on the house itself. He settled in on watching the other hunters sleep and kept watch, wishing Angels slept too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the night, Dean woke up to Sam moving in his sleep and asked what was wrong. Sam just looked at him sadly, tears in his eyes. "In that world, I have Nancy to love and I can touch her there. Here, I can't even hug her to tell her I'm glad she didn't die in that building. I am glad she is alive. I want to hug her, I did want to but I couldn't, I just couldn't."

"That's okay, Sam. Do you want me to explain somewhat what is going on? I can skip stuff if you're afraid they think you don't like them or something. There's no shame in telling them you know. They won't judge you." Dean suggested gently, seeing that Sam hated this.

"Think I could try hugging her later before she leaves? I don't want her to leave without one. I'll try not to flinch honest. " Sam suggested tentatively, he owed the girl that much. The girl that they thought had died, their friend comes back, and he can't even hug her to tell her hi and show her he's happy she's alive. He felt sad at the thought again.

"If you're up to it, I will be there too. No problem. If not, just explain part of it, I'm sure she'll understand, Sam, she seems real nice." Dean murmured trying to help Sam out of his moral dilemma.

"You're right. How about I take the time to talk to her privately? I don't want the others to know yet." Sam suggested thinking this way was better.

"I might try to spend some time with Ralph then. He sounds like he's had a rough time of it. Much like someone else I know who is too hard on himself sometimes, like right now for instance." Dean said looking into his brother's eyes and smirking pointedly. Sam sighed against his chest and listened to Dean's heart beat beneath his ear. 'You'll be okay, You'll get through this. Don't give up. Don't beat yourself up over what you can't control. I am here for you. I'll help you through this. I love you, Sam.' Is what that heartbeat said as it talked him to sleep with its comforting words.

"Jerk." Sam said as he yawned and fell asleep. Dean's hand on his shoulder as he drifted off.

"Bitch" Dean mumbled happily as he fell asleep as well, holding onto Sam, keeping him safe from his dreams and his pain, trying to help him heal.

The house was quiet and John smiled. He liked it this way. A house full of hunters was a safe house and he was glad for the Calvary, even if he accidently made most of them land on their butts when they got here. He was sure they could win this. They just had to keep the faith and make up a good plan. He needed to see what Dante could do, he had a use for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Nancy researched Seberg and its history and then was surprised when Sam asked her if she would take a walk with him so he could talk privately with her. She was flustered but said okay. Something was wrong with this Sam and she wanted to know what. Maybe he might tell her.

Dean grabbed Ralph and offered to take him out to the yard and show him some cool stuff in the Impala. Ralph jumped at it and followed him like he was the pied piper.

Michael, Dante, Bobby, and John talked strategy then began to test Dante's powers, carefully of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's talk was awkward and stilted, with lots left out, but he did explain part of why he hadn't hugged her.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you hug me. I know now you are dating me in your world and I don't want to give you the idea I'm a jerk in this world." Sam started to say.

"I never thought that. I just thought something was wrong with you and I should respect that." She reassured him gently.

"I have to tell you something." He looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt with the toe of his boot. "It's important." His head hung down as he stared at the ground, trying to put his words together.

"You don't have to." She said, he really didn't.

"Missouri says I should open up more about what…about it." Sam gulped and forced himself to continue.

"Okay, I'm listening. Let's site here, okay?" She motioned to some blocks of wood. They sat down and he explained.

"I was attacked by a succubus. It really hurt me, nearly killed me. If Dean hadn't got to me in time, I would have been." He still looked down at the ground in shame as he spoke, "I have nightmares, daymares too."

"I can barely touch anyone now, just Dean, and our two Dads, and maybe Missouri a little. It's mostly the skin part. If there are clothes and gloves between it's easier. When it comes to strangers, well, it's nearly impossible still to let them touch me without feeling her touching me."

"Did she.. I mean it's not my business, sorry." Nancy looked away guiltily, that thing had done that to him, no wonder he was this way. Good thing it was dead. She pictured that thing hurting her Sam and she got murderous thinking of it. She had never felt that way before but it felt good this time. This time she felt it for this Sam, for her Sam, and that made it good.

"Yes, she did." He whispered so she could barely hear it and laid his head on her shoulder and cried. She didn't touch him but he took her hand tentatively in one of his gloved ones, two pairs this time so he wouldn't feel any skin through the gloves. He winced against her shoulder but mostly cried. She looked at him and put a little pressure on his hand. He flinched but didn't let go. "I'm sorry I can't hug you Nancy. I want to but I just can't, I'm so freaking happy you're alive, down to my soul I am. I just can't do that yet."

"I'll try before you leave, promise." Sam sniffled looking at the ground still, Nancy was helpless to make him look up.

"Sam, look at me. Look at me please?" She begged and was surprised when he did. His eyes were sad and red. Her heart broke for him. "It's okay, I can do without it, I know you are glad I'm alive, that's enough."

"No, it's not." He grumbled searching her eyes, seeing what his other self must see in her. "He can touch you. I can't, It's not right." He wanted to hug her, touch her, pictured his other self kissing her and could see him doing it, if only he could touch her with flinching or wincing, which he couldn't so what was the point. Screw it! He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and fought the flinch with every fiber of his being. He backed off and smiled a little. "Tell the other Sam he's a lucky man." He took his hand and took hers again. She smiled knowing what it had cost him to do what he'd done, both the talk and the kiss.

He took her to the house and showed her his favorite books Bobby had ordered just for him. They looked at them for hours. Sam was indeed a lucky man.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean loved the way Ralph ate up the things he said and how he helped with the Impala like he didn't mind helping with it. He liked Ralph's fun way of talking and how he talked about their latest trip to Coney Island with him. He wished it had been him to go with the kid, It sounded like it had been fun. He might go with Sam sometime after this. He might like it, too.

He had seen the little kiss he had given Nancy since he had been keeping them in his sights the whole time to make sure Sam was handling it okay. He saw Sam cry and waited to see if he needed him. Then he saw him lean into her, wincing and flinching, and his heart hurt for his brother. But then he had swooped in and kissed her, so fast he almost missed it. He knew how much it had cost him to do that but he also knew why he had. He would have regretted it the rest of his life if he hadn't. Just like when he hugged their fathers and tried not to let his wincing show, because if he didn't try, he'd regret it the rest of his life.

Sam was willing to try even if it hurt like hell in the end.

It was a trait the old Sam had possessed that made him such a good man. It was a trait the hurting and almost broken man he had become still possessed. Dean smiled knowing this was progress for Sam, one less thing that bitch had taken from him. One less thing he had lost. One more thing he had found again. He was so proud of Sam for trying. She hadn't taken that from him.

Sam always tried. That's what made him Sam. He hadn't lost as much of himself as he had thought he had. This was a good thing.

Ralph handed him the new spark plugs and talked about the vampire hunt they had went on. Dean was impressed with the kid; he was good for his age, like he had been at that age. They finished with the car and went inside for lunch and enjoyed talking some more.

Xxxxxxxxx

The others were testing Dante's fire ability as much as they dared. He had managed to melt every bent rim they gave him. He melted two piles of piles of cars to liquid steel. He turned an engine block to ash. And he had started a tire fire in the far corner of the lot, on accident.

In short, he could do what John needed him to do: Make sure that lock would never hold another gun or key again…ever. That should fix Ruby's wagon. Maybe fix her too if Dante had his way. He wanted her to be ash, fine flaking ash and John was inclined to let him do it.

They didn't need to test him anymore. They did have to put out the tire fire however.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby glared into the bowl of blood and hissed. The demons weren't able to get any intel from the human's salvage yard. The shielding was too good and that damn archangel never let the gun off his person. He could kill her with a touch and she would have to get in close to get it, close enough to touch.

She hissed in fury at this and vowed she would open that gate and let the others overrun the Earth. She'd be a queen. She liked the sound of that. Oh, and lining her front lines, well that would be the decapitated heads of Bobby Singer and all the Winchesters, including the damn archangel John Winchester. She would have that gun and she would have that gate open.

No damn archangel was going to stop her either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and John sensed her. She wasn't close but she was thinking hard about something. She felt pissed too. They watched Nancy and Ralph play cards at the kitchen table and had the same thought: They are the ones she'll hurt first.

Dante and John weren't going to let that happen.

About that time, both Ralph and Nancy gave them hard, flinty eyes, hunter eyes. The two men revised their opinions.

Maybe she wouldn't get them first. Maybe they would get her instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby stood outside the tracks and eyed the small town with hatred. She couldn't enter here, none of the others could either.

She would have to find another way in.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Dean sat talking to Sam. They talked about their day with the others.

Dean talked about spending time with Ralph, he suggested Sam do it too before the kid leaves.

Sam agreed it was a good idea.

Sam told Dean he told her most of what happened to him, he'd skipped over parts but she had guessed anyway. He told he held her hand; that he had cried and was ashamed. He smiled and said he kissed her simply because the other Sam could and he was just as good as him. He could see the other doing that, and he wanted to be like him again. He'd also did it to prove he could. He also wanted to show her he was glad she wasn't dead and she was his friend. They were all good reasons but they weren't the real reason. Dean knew the real reason and deep down Sam did too.

He had to try or he'd have regretted it later. Sam always tried his best.

Dean was proud of him for trying.

They held each other and fell asleep. There were a few twitches as dreams tried to come but Dean drove them away. They weren't welcome here tonight.

Sam had done a wonderful thing. He had done something he had thought he would never do again.

He had tried.

He had kissed a girl.

For now, that was enough for Dean.

It was enough for Sam, too.

"Bitch." Dean whispered into his brother's hair as he lay against his shoulder.

"Jerk." Sam whispered back, happy where he was.

"I'm proud of you Sam." Dean smiled softly as he went to go to sleep.

"Thanks Dean. I am too." Sam smiled and drifted off as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry this ran long. I had to integrate the new crossover characters into the story arc and it was not easy.

Ruby is back and boy is she after the Winchesters with a hatred, heh? I hate to see her upset, let me get the boys or Dante, she could have a better choice, demon knife or pile of ash… tough choice…hmmm.

Please review if you like and I will be posting more later on. Part two of the arc will be up soon, promise.

No flames please. I know these characters are new to some of you so I apologize. I crossed them over from some of my other stories to help them out with the Devil's Gate story arc.

Here is a list of where you can find out more about them if you get confused:

Dante Finch: '**Son of the Pheonix'**

Henriksen and Nancy: '**Hunter's Rising'**

Michael and Ralph Anderson: **'Like Father Like Son'**


	13. Ruby Comes Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **They are getting ready to defend the Devil's Gate in Seberg and close it so no one can ever open it again. Ruby is playing dirty, so what else is new?

Please read on to see what is going on now.

Review if you liked it.

There is some mention of graphic rape and some bad language but I kept it to a minimum. Ruby is sending a recall spell their way, a spell that makes a person relive their worst moments over and over. John will let her know exactly how he feels about that nasty trick. Don't worry. John doesn't play nice either. In fact, for an archangel, he plays pretty dirty too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy and Bobby studied found out something odd about this one's layout. Instead of the railroad track forming the pentagram, they actually framed it in a square shape with a double pentagram lock over the entire area. They overlaid maps and found out what it looked like when it was connected. Bobby of course found out something interesting by studying the design. The outer pentagram kept out the demons who would come in and the inner one locks in the demons and the demon's gate itself, should it be opened.

It was a more complex design and a damned ingenious one at that. Nancy research the area of Seberg and found that it had been wiped out by a plague (they figured it was demons probably for Colt to go out of his way to set this thing up here.) and apparently Colt had driven the demons back into the gate and locked it, leaving the town abandoned and empty since 1790, give or take. It was modern day Roanoke story but it explained so much.

John had created his teams to cover each pentagram which contained one person or being to reinforce the ward and barriers to keep out or in the creature of each area, Missouri would take the inner one and use her power to reinforce it with Bobby and Michael to protect her.

Dante would take the mausoleum and fix the lock so it wasn't able to open ever again.

John himself would use his power to reinforce the outer barrier and pentagram, while the boys and Henriksen would be fighting off the demons giving Dante time to melt the lock.

John was sure that Ruby would find a way to get to the lock and try to get the gun but he wasn't going to let her get that far, not even remotely close. It wasn't as if she had ever heard of a Pheonix so she wouldn't be able to figure out why Dante was the one to approach the gate, hopefully they would keep her in the dark until then.

Bobby and Nance mapped out the design of the trap and it looked very different than the other one had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam took time out to toss a baseball around with Ralph and talk to him. He had the mitt most of the time since Ralph was good at pitching and hitting the ball. He talked about the things they had done in his world together and Sam had to smile. He made a good kid brother.

He noticed Ralph was avoiding hugging him or touching him and figured to remedy that later. He saw Dean at the doorway tapping his watch and had to give the mitt back to Ralph. It was time to visit Missouri and he would be back soon, he promised.

"Sam?" Ralph asked, shyly.

"Yes." Sam stopped and turned to face him, smiling uncertainly.

"What happened to you? Why are you different than you were?" Ralph asked concerned, his father had told him not to mention it but he couldn't help himself.

"Someone hurt me and now I am getting better." Sam admitted sadly, the kid looked so worried.

"Will you be okay?" Ralph asked, sometimes Sam seemed fine and other times, he wasn't. It was hard for him to see his brother that way.

"Yes, I'll be okay." Sam smiled at the boy and sighed, "It will just take time."

"Is it okay if I love you in this world too? " Ralph asked, wanting to help his brother and afraid to ask if he could love him here like he did there. He seemed so different than his brother there.

"I'd like that. Ralph." Sam smiled happily at the concerned boy, "You can love us here, if you want."

"I'll kill what hurt you if you asked." Ralph's voice was cold as he said this. He hated that Sam had to be so different here. He had so wanted him to be like the Sam there. Someone had made Sam this way and he wanted them dead.

"Dean already did that." Sam admitted, the kid had that cold streak that some hunters had, the good ones, the streak that said _'you hurt me and I'll hurt you, beware'_, like a big neon sign over him.

"I'd kill what hurt you, too. Ralph." Sam said and went over to the boy, got down on his haunches and looked the kid in the eyes. Ralph's eyes were full of love and anger. "Something hurt you, too." He wanted to touch the kid but just sat there looking at him, his hands itching to hug his brother but not doing it.

Ralph leaned close but very carefully put his arms around his brother, barely touching him. He hugged him lightly and Sam tensed but hugged him lightly back, not touching him much at all, his whole being flinching mentally but hiding it. Ralph kissed his cheek lightly and said, "I love you, Sam."

Sam stood up and looked down at the kid, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, feeling the same way Ralph did. "I love you, too. Ralphie" He whispered sadly, voice full of tears. He waved to the boy and went to the car. He put his head down as Dean walked around the car to get in himself. He began to cry softly, for what he wanted to be, what he now was , and even what he used to be.

He wanted to be well. It just hurt so much to try right now.

Dean got in his seat and pulled Sam into his shoulder to cry, rubbing his back softly. When he had stopped crying, he looked up at his big brother and sighed sadly.

"I want to be me again." Sam's eyes were sad and his face was etched with regret.

"You are still you. You just have to find the rest of you, it got lost along the way." Dean reassured him.

"I want to kill her again. Every day I want to kill her again for all of this." Sam said quietly, looking down at his hands, shame and anger battling in his heart. "For taking all of this from me, from us."

"I know, Sam." Dean said sadly, looking at his brother and hating that Sam couldn't look at him right now.

"I hate being broken." He said so softly Dean almost missed it and Dean took his hand and pulled him close again, hugging him.

"You're not broken, Sammy." Dean reassured him, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you." Sam leaned in and cried again, holding Dean tightly, like he was his anchor. Sammy knew he was broken, he could feel it and it hurt.

"Will you come in with me today?" Sam asked staring down at his brother's hand in his own. "Please? I'm don't think I can do this by myself today." He hated to ask.

"Sure thing, Sammy. I'll stay as long as you need me too." Dean started the car and pulled out to go to Missouri's office where she saw him for therapy. She had been staying with Bobby since the Muir thing but had been busy lately in town a lot, so she was out frequently.

"Thanks." Sam still wouldn't look up.

"Sam, look at me. Look at me." He told him and continued driving. Sam looked up at him for a moment.

"Yeah, Dean?" He asked sighing.

"You're going to be fine." Dean promised and meant every word. Sam smiled at the confidence in his brother's voice and felt more confident himself because of it. Dean had faith in him; he would try not to let him down. He was just feeling a little down today and hadn't slept well when he had taken a nap earlier; he had dreamt of her again, the attack flashing back over and over. He didn't feel fine.

"I know." Sam lied. He got out of the car and went to the front of the car. He waited for Dean and took his hand. They walked up to the porch and Missouri saw them. She let them in and hoped to help Sam's day get better.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, Sam's sad today." Ralph said sighing, worried.

"I saw." Michael had seen it too.

"I want to help him." Ralph smiled softly.

"Then I'm sure you'll find a way." Michael smiled softly at his son, seeing him brighten.

"I will." Ralph said coming up with an idea. He called for Finch and asked him to help with something. The man immediately agreed and followed the kid out to the yard.

Ralph found a silvery hubcap and had him melt it into a small square plaque shape. While it was hot and pliable, he managed to cut some words into it. Dante placed it on the concrete block to cool and said they'd come back for it. In the meantime, Ralph peppered him with questions about what a phoenix was, where they came from, and what could he do with his powers. He asked if the fire hurt when it came out or did it hurt him to use it?

They sat down by the dogs and talked for a while. Dante explained it all to him patiently and the boy's eyes went wide as Dante let flame pour over his hands and encase them before pulling it back in. Ralph had never seen anything like it before. He laughed in awe and asked him to do it again, so Dante did.

Eventually they went inside and got washed up for supper. Ralph ran out as soon as he heard the Impala coming and got the plaque he had made and waited by the door for Sam. He had a surprise for his brother.

Sam came in looking harried and tired, still upset. He saw Ralph standing there and broke out in a big happy smile, he really liked that kid!

Ralph handed him the plaque smiling and say shyly, "Dante helped me make it. It's for you."

Sam's eyes glistened as he read it and smiled softly

The plaque read, "World's Greatest Big Brother, Sam Winchester. Love, Ralph Anderson". He bent down and hugged the boy tight, not letting a wince or flinch show and kissed his head and cheek.

"You're pretty great, too. Ralphie. I love it." He let go of him and shivered from the effort of hiding his pain but did not betray a single hint of it to the boy. He would not ruin the kid's happiness, he would rather die first.

Ralph smiles with happiness at Sam's response and grabbed his jacked, pulling him into the kitchen with him to eat. He wanted Sam to sit by him. He kept smiling at Sam, like he was thrilled to just be around him. Sam found himself smiling back, happy to be near Ralph too. They all discussed the latest plan of attack and talked about what they had found out through research.

They were going to the gate tomorrow, it was time. Everyone agreed on this. Their time was growing short and they only had five days before they had to return to their own worlds. They had to do this soon.

Sam tucked Ralph in and told him good night. He would miss seeing him the next day, since Nancy and Ralph were staying behind while they did this. Someone had to man the phones and help with the spells needed to reinforce the barriers in case they needed it.

The others headed to bed early as well, they were getting an early start tomorrow, it was a four hour drive to get there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay next to Dean and his ear and hand pressed against Dean's heart. They lay like that for the longest time, neither speaking. They drifted off that way and shortly after, the nightmares began.

'_She was holding him down. Thrusting onto him. He tries to buck her off or to scream but nothing comes out. Her eyes glow as she climaxes. Her claws tear at his skin. Her teeth tear at his neck. His blood pours from his neck. He is dying and he can't call for help_' Sam whimpered and cried out in his sleep, he had rolled over in his sleep and lay on his back, clutching the bedspread, gulping for air, trying to scream, unable to stop the pain and the terror. He fought against Dean as he tried to calm him down. He didn't see Dean, he saw her and struggled harder. Dean clamped a hand over his mouth hard as Sam began to scream, over and over again. Dean eventually had to sit on top of Sam to hold him down and keep the screams quiet. Sam's eyes were wild and looking everywhere but not seeing anything. Dean was fighting to not let himself cry out for help for Sam.

Eventually Sam went limp under him and Dean climbed off of him. He checked his pulse and breathing. His pulse was racing and his breathing was smoothing out. Dean brushed his hair from Sam's eyes and pressed his lips by his ear, telling him he was here and he was okay. He said "I'm not going anywhere, you're going to be fine."

Sam didn't believe him. The dreams had scared him and he could see them behind his eyelids, so he opened his eyes to look at his worried brother.

"What brought this on, Sam?" Dean asked, it had never been this bad at least lately.

"I don't know. I was fine and then I felt like I did right after the attack. Everything. One minute I was fine and the next I wasn't." Sam said, "The feeling just came over me."

"It's a spell." John said from the doorway, checking on his sons. He had felt something off about Sam earlier that afternoon but had waited to see if he was just down or it was something else. He came in and felt around Sam's aura, and stopped over his head, frowning. "She is using a recall spell. It makes someone relive the most horrible experiences of their lives over and over. It feels strong too."

"I keep seeing the attack every time I close my eyes. I keep feeling it happening again. I have been all day today." Sam said weakly, holding onto Dean with a death grip. "It's been a losing battle." He felt like crying again but didn't give in to it.

"I could tell." Dean said sadly. Sam had been in a sadder and darker mood all day. The spell had been eating at him all day. He pulled Sam into his arms and let him cry it out.

A scream tore came from downstairs and upstairs, multiple ones. They all jumped up and pulled on jeans. They ran to the screams. Missouri and Bobby held each, eyes unseeing, screaming , their most horrible dreams haunting them. Sam ran downstairs to find Ralph cowering against his father, sobbing in terror. Their eyes not seeing either. Dante tried to wake them but it wasn't working. He looked at Sam and shrugged, eyes worried. Dean came down and John followed. Bobby and Missouri were doing the same thing upstairs. Hell, Sam looked like he wanted to do it now, his eyes kept unfocusing and he kept starting violently at odd moments. He grabbed Dean's hand and held it in a steel grip, willing himself to calm, trying to pull himself out it. It wasn't working. He was functioning better than the others were though, that was a plus. Dante, Dean, and John seemed immune however, strange.

John ran outside and stood there with his eyes closed, testing the wards. He found where Ruby had worn a small opening through his wards and got her spell in. He closed it and reinforced it immediately. He then went to the people, Ralph and Michael first and touched them; removing them the spell from them and making them sleep. He then did the same for both Bobby and Missouri, helping them back to their own beds.

Lastly, he let Dean get Sam back into bed and then removed the spell from him, Sam jerked violently from the touch, eyes wide with terror. He then laid his head against Dean's chest again as John put him to sleep and stroked his hair. The poor kid looked terrified, even in his sleep.

John left them to rest while he stayed in the living room, keeping an eye on the wards. Ruby was trying to wheedle another opening in them. He sent her a nice bolt of angel power, knocking the spell-caster on her back and making her glare around her, feeling him there. He shattered her altar and her bowl of blood and stuff into little pieces with his power, carving up the power that filled the room from the spell and effectively rendering the spell useless now.

She screamed in fury at him, and He felt her rage, her impotent rage. He sent one last warning as he slammed her into a wall and knocked her unconscious, "Leave my family alone, Bitch!"

He waited and tested the space in the house and the wards. The spell was gone and the spell caster was still knocked out cold. Her spell ingredients lay useless and broken around her. John smiled coldly. She wasn't going to be bothering them anymore tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam whimpered in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Dean like steel cables, and Dean let him, holding him tightly back.

Ruby had hurt him tonight and for that, Dean was going to make her pay. No, he was going to make her wish she had never heard the name Winchester!

Sam had been doing so good and he hoped she hadn't set him back too far. Sam deserved to get better and she had better not have destroyed his chances of that.

"Not broken, Sammy. You're not broken. You're just lost and hurting. It's okay, You're going to be okay. Love you, Sam, love you." He whispered into his brother's hair. "You're my Sammy, my brother, no one hurts you. I'm gonna kill that bitch. I'm gonna kill that bitch for this!" He promised vehemently, she had made Sam scream and relive that attack again over and over. There wasn't enough pain he could inflict to make her pay, but he was going to try. Sam whimpered again, tears fell against Dean's skin, fueling his anger and strengthening his resolve to end the bitch Ruby, once and for all at the tip of his sword.

John poked his head in.

Dean was furious and shaking. Sam lay whimpering and crying silently in his sleep against Dean's chest, his arms so tight around Dean's torso he was leaving bruises. Dean stroked his head and held him tightly back. This was just making Dean even madder, John could tell. He felt the same way. She had hurt his family and friends, and he was going to help Dean stop her, he was going to help make her pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby lay unconscious on the floor and her spell ingredient pooled around her. She did not feel their vows but if she had, she would have been afraid.

No one messed their family and lived. Ruby was going to find that out, oh, yes, she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they all awoke, pissed and tired. John told them what had happened and if nothing, they all looked even more pissed. They ate and loaded the cars in silence. They drove in silence and no music was played. They got to the place and looked around, weapons out and swords at the ready.

They took their positions, John outside a set of railroad tracks. The tracks intersected and joined together so he just had to man one spot to reinforce them, the boys and Henriksen taking their posts by him, gun ready, and swords in hands, ready to fight.

Missouri and the others went in further to where the inner pentagram was. She felt for the power boundary and stood there, ready to reinforce it. Michael and Bobby on each side, guns and demon knife at the ready.

Dante stepped into the cemetery and stood there behind them, behind the power barrier, knowing once it came up, he was trapped in here until they took down their reinforcements. The others knew this too.

The morning air was cool and dew coated the grass and plants around them. It was silent and they listened, awaiting her attack.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruby woke up and howled in fury at what the archangel had done to her spell! She got her other ingredients together and hurried out, calling her army to her mentally.

But first she was going to teach them to mess with her. She smiled and drove to where she could see none of the hunters but was close to the railroad tracks. She did her spell and smiled to herself.

She stood once more and called her army. It was time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"She's here." John announced and they nodded. They felt her too. Their hunter instincts were on high alert.

She was close and coming fast.

Missouri and john put up the barriers and poured the power into them, strengthening the already ancient powered barriers that were already there, so nothing could get through.

The boys' swords began to glow with holy power along with their eyes, their skin shimmering lightly as the power coursed through them to the swords in their hands.

All eyes were on the horizon and the sky.

They could feel her approach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante was shocked when , as soon as the barrier went up, spirits began attacking him, trying to drive him away from the cemetery. The spirits were fox shaped, definitely a type of animal spirit. He let out a little power, and let it trace along his aura, framing the Pheonix's large bird shape of it. All Pheonix auras looked that way. They reflected the true shape of the deity within the person. Once the Kitsunes, they were the Japanese fox spirits, saw it and felt him, they backed off of their 'cousin' and stood looking at him curiously. They had been guarding this gate for centuries and had seen nothing like him before. He was stronger than they had ever seen.

Dante suddenly looked beyond the fox spirits that sat looking at him and pulled out his knife, sending fire and power into it, transforming it into a fiery sword instantly. The foxes turned to see what he had seen and began to bristle with power of their own at the site.

Dozens of spirits were coming toward him, eyes murderous and angry. Beyond them, Ghouls were emerging from their graves, hungry and murderous. They all looked straight at Dante and walked toward him as one unit. Dante eyed them and swore. He looked to the foxes and they nodded to him. They were going to help their 'cousin' fight off this evil.

He stayed where he was and watched as the fox spirits got larger and their power surrounded them and filled their eyes. They watched the evil approach and growled at it.

Ruby had sent him a surprise.

He hated surprises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ghosts began to flow from the buildings and areas inside the outer pentagram and became corporeal. They walk toward the barriers and directly toward Bobby and Michael who stood guarding Missouri. They watched beings come and got ready to fight.

Ruby had sent them a surprise too.

My, wasn't she considerate. They all thought sarcastically and decided that once they got through this, they were going to kill the bitch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby smirked arrogantly as she approached the archangel and the hunters that watched over him. The boys shimmered with power and their blades glowed. John stood with his back to her, his hands against the barrier, pulsing power, eyes tightly closed in concentration. Henriksen pointed his gun at her.

The demons pooled behind her as she stood a distance from them and smiled again, "Miss me boys?" She drawled evilly and laughed. She was going to kill them all, as painfully as she could and in as many ways as she could, starting with the pulsing archangel ahead of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

This is the second part of the Devil's Gate arc. They are getting ready for battle and Ruby is playing dirty.

Stay tuned for the next part of the arc which includes the battle. The battle might take one or two parts, I'm not sure yet.

Please review if you liked it.

I promise there is more to come, the battle looms in front of them.

Sorry this is taking so long to write. I have three story lines I am currently updating so it is taking a while. It will be worth the wait though, promise!


	14. Burn The Bitch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **This is the battle part of the arc. They all play their parts, some small and some small. I also included some cute little spirits that help out too. My friend sent me a plot bunny that insisted I include them, sorry, lol. It is wrapping up nicely.

Please read and review if you liked it.

Warning: some language, Bobby and some of the others were hard to control this time. Well, with Ruby involved, who could blame them?

Read on if you like, it is worth reading.

xxxxxxxxx

The Kitsunes attacked as one, shredding ghosts to pieces with their claws and teeth. Dante tried to get to the gate but the ghouls had figured his plan out. Some of them were coming at him from that direction, standing in his way. He could see the lock and wanted to melt it from here but knew it would be better if he could touch it so he could sense it inner workings and melt them too. So he rushed in and started cutting them up like butter under the slashes of his Phoenix sword. He kicked some out of the way and then saw the Kitsunes were getting overrun and ran to help them, swearing, he would do the gate lock after, he couldn't let his new allies be slaughtered.

He rushed in to the hordes of ghosts and ghouls, slashing his way through. The Kitsunes were impressed with his blade and his skill with it but fought even harder against the monster that seems to press even more upon them. They were coming from everywhere and poured from all their graves until the entire graveyard was emptied. It was coming at them in waves and they fought on. Dante called out the destruction spell in Aramaic and some exploded but not nearly enough. He and the Kitsunes continued to fight their way through the creatures, of which there seemed to be an endless supply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Michael could see Dante and the animal spirits under attack and were unable to get in to help him. They seemed so outnumbered and he hated leaving the boy in there alone like that. He looked at the approaching ghosts, who looked really angry and very solid at the moment.

"Got that iron knife I gave you?" Michael pulled it and nodded, watching the approaching ghosts. Bobby pulled out his machete from the back sheath he had slung over his shoulder. It was made of blessed Salted Iron, like Michael's knife. They moved a little away from Missouri, who stood hands on the barrier pouring her psychic power into the barrier and eyes clenched shut. They didn't want to let the things close to her.

They let them come to them and began to stab and slash. The iron doing enough damage to draw their attention solely to the men. The men looked at each grimly and shrugged, they had pissed them off, great. The ghosts now were solely going after them paying no attention to Missouri, they were okay with that. In fact, they were going to keep it that way if they could. Dante needed more time and they were going to do their part to give it to him.

The ghosts surged toward them and they fought harder and faster, staying close to each as much as possible. It would not bode well for either of them if they lost sight of each other in this fight, not at all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The boys smiled wickedly at the red-headed woman in front of them, Ruby's newest host, they assumed. They just said coldly, "Ruby." And she smiled at them hate in her eyes.

"You sent me to hell. After all I did for you, Sam. That was mean." She said, eyes on the glowing men and their blades and the angel behind them, not even glancing at Henriksen. Henriksen smirked and liked it that way. He liked it when the enemy underestimated him, it was a big mistake on their parts and Ruby was no exception. He could use this to his advantage. She forgot rule number one: Never underestimate a hunter.

"Yeah, we did. We should have killed you." Sam growled and Dean followed suit. "But we can remedy that now." The swords went up and she grinned, hiding the sudden spurt of fear that crossed her heart at the power they wielded in front of her.

"You don't have the power to do that. You never did." She taunted, preparing her army to attack at her command silently instructing them to wait for the word. They tensed and waited, anticipating the death and bloodshed they would inflict on these men. They were eager to start.

"We do now." The boys smiled, their eyes and skin glowing even brighter as they spoke. Ruby was stalling but they dared not leave the angel to attack first. Ruby smiled, she knew this too.

"I'd like to see you try." She gloated and smirked. They could not attack first without leaving John open for attack. What a shame! The other hunter was merely human, he was not a real threat.

"We will. Bring it Bitch…" They hissed and struck a nerve. She hated it when they called her that!

"You're dead, all of you." She kept her eye on the men and shouted, "Kill them!"

The demon army behind her surged forward to them and began to attack. The boys glowed with power as they slashed and stabbed the oncoming demons to bits, burning them up the moment the glowing blades penetrated the demons' skins, driving the weapons deep within them. Henriksen shot the blessed Salted iron rounds into the demons as well causing them to burn up and smoke out of their hosts. Once in a while he could put a hand over their mouths and hold it while he sunk the demon killing blade deep into them, killing them from the inside and unable to escape it.

Ruby watched them slice through her army and growled in fury. She was going to decapitate them with their own swords, it was poetic justice after all. She spotted the dark haired man as he approached the gate and hissed. What was he doing there? He was just one man, what could he do? She saw his hands and body glow with fire, the faint outline of a Phoenix surrounding him and she screamed. It wasn't possible, he couldn't be real! He shouldn't be able to have that power. She watched him put his hands against the lock and pour fire into it, turning it into a mass of melted rock and metal before her eyes. She went for the barrier but was thrown against a far tree as it repelled her. The man turned and looked her in the eyes smiling coldly and with wicked glee. He wagged a finger at her like an errant child and she screamed in fury at him through the detestable barrier. He smiled even wider. The boys and the hunter looked quickly through the barrier as they cut through the last of the demons while Sam and Henriksen exorcised that last remaining ones that approached.

"He did it. It's done!" They watched as Dante ran to the barrier shouting at the people there. Missouri removed her hands from the barrier and stopped reinforcing it and grabbed the gun with the salt in it, shooting at the attacking ghosts. Dante rushed through with the Kitsunes and helped the others; his own enemy lay in pieces all over the cemetery. They helped the others wade through their attackers, shooting, slashing and burning their ways through, Dante using his touch to burn some to ash at times while slashing with the Phoenix sword until they got to the first barrier and stood in front of Ruby, blocking her path and waiting for the barrier to drop.

"Dad, let go. It's done. They can't get through!" John pulled off of the barrier quickly gasping with effort. He turned to face the red-headed Ruby and took a moment to recover his Grace once more. He smiled coldly at her and laughed at her furious expression, aimed at them , all of them! Dante and the others joined them and waited to see what Ruby was going to do. She tried to throw the hunters out of her way and was rewarded with rock salt for her trouble. She got up from the blast and hissed.

"That won't kill me." She said, eying Missouri coldly hating the burning of the salt buried into her flesh from the force of the close blast.

"Wasn't meant to." Missouri smiled coolly and shot her again, Just to watch her double over in pain.

Ruby had had enough and lunged at them, aiming at the boys and John mostly, she was going to destroy them, she threw her power at them and John hit her in the chest with an angel power beam again, throwing her to the ground in a flaying of limbs. She righted herself and lunged at them, impaling herself onto their Celestial swords. They glowed brightly inside her and she screamed as they burned her from the inside out. She felt them thrust the blades in hard, penetrating her to their hilts. She screamed in agony and hate, and she felt a hand grab her as she burned on their blades. The blades were swiftly removed making her scream in pain again as they tore out of her too fast. She turned to see the dark haired man, the Phoenix who had destroyed her gate!, standing there. He smiled with cold pleasure and placed a hand over the entrance and exit wounds left by the swords and poured his fire into them.

Ruby exploded into a cloud of bright ash and embers before their eyes.

"Goodbye, Bitch." Dante said as the ash and embers glowed in the air and on the ground around them.

The others eyed him in wonder and awe. Their expression showing they were impressed. Dante brushed his hands together removing the ash from his face and hands. The boys rushed in to him and the others came as well. All of them were happy.

The Devil's Gate was sealed away forever and the area was still securely locked against demons, the way Colt had meant it to stay.

It had been a good day to die but then it was also a good day to live. They smiled and went back to their vehicles, carrying their weapons at their side. They moved in unison and precision, step matching step, and were the perfect army to fight this battle. They were the holy warriors John had known they would be and he was proud of all them.

They pulled out and headed back to Bobby's where they took turns showering and bathing while Nancy and Ralph cooked supper for them, relieved they were all safe. Nancy checked the two pies she had in the oven and shooed Dean away when he tried to sneak a bite, smacking his wandering fingers. She slipped Sam a piece, a large one, though as he tried it too. Clearly marking who her favorite in the situation was. Dean pouted and Sam smiled softly cutting his piece in half, giving it to Dean who tasted it and gasped with intense joy, it was great! Nancy laughed happily at their interaction and expressions. At this moment, Sam seemed like her Sam, making her miss him so much the more. Sam caught her eye and smiled at her, knowing she was thinking of the other him of her world. He thought again that Sam was one lucky man. He could see himself falling in love with this girl which is why she probably missed the other him so much at the moment. He remembered the kiss and smiled. He had that, and he would cherish the fact that he did for always. He also had the thought that if the other Sam did not marry this girl, he might have to make an otherworldly trip of his own to kick his own butt for his sheer stupidity.

Dinner was fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, brown gravy, and of course the pies. Everyone ate two helpings each except for Sam and Dean who ate three, and two more pieces of pie. They all talked excitedly about the battle informing Nancy and Ralph of all that had happened. They laughed and enjoyed the evening. It felt like a real family dinner. Sam ruffled Ralph's hair lovingly and the boy gazed up at him with worship in his eyes.

Ralph had noticed. So had everyone else, especially Dean. Sam had done another amazing thing.

He hadn't winced, flinched, or showed any discomfort when he had done it. He had done it smiling and unthinkingly, naturally, like he used to.

They all laughed at Dean as he took big a drink of milk and choked, chiding him to slow down. There always more pie. Most of all, there was always more love especially around that table.

It was the best meal Bobby had ever shared with anyone. He was going to miss them all when they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, they all took their places to relax. It was late but most of them were still wide awake, the adrenaline from the fight not abated enough to sleep yet.

Dean pulled Sam upstairs, knowing he needed to rest and had not got much the night before. Sleep deprivation was not conducive to his recovery. Dean and Sam stripped down for bed and crawled under the covers leaving the door cracked to hear what was going on downstairs, enjoying the noise of having others in the house.

Henriksen and Dante took the desk in the study and cleaned the weapons, including all of the others' accept the Celestial ones, the boys had done those earlier themselves. Those things were so cool, was the general concession among the hunters.

John sat in a chair watching Nancy put a CD into a boom box Bobby had given her. She turned on her music a little too loud but no one said anything so she left it alone and began to read the book she had started shortly after getting here. She wanted to finish it before she left. Bobby took up his own book and decided he was going to give her the book to keep when she left, she really seemed to like it. He could always get another.

John watched and listened to the music flow through the house, filling and bringing it a sense of home and happiness it rarely had before, weaving its magic through the walls, up the stairs, and into the boys' room where they lay awaiting sleep and relaxing against each other.

"Can you turn that song up?" Sam called from the room upstairs, shouting. She looked at Bobby and he nodded so she did. He knew he should tell her to turn it down but did not have the heart to. Everyone was enjoying it too much.

Upstairs, they listened to the song "Safe In Arms" and Sam liked the lyrics a lot, they spoke to him. The beat and harmony soothed him. Dean began to sing along, surprisingly on key but softly so only Sam could hear, Sam joined in as well singing softly like they used to do. "He's safe in arms now. My bloody boy return to peace." Along with the rest of the song and they both smiled. Sam pressed his head into Dean's chest to listen to his heartbeat which seemed to beat with the music, and soothed him to sleep. Dean kept singing softly to him and stroked his hair and back. Sam smiled in his sleep and sighed happily. Dean kept singing and found himself thinking he was going to run to the music shop and pick up the CD tomorrow, for Sam. He might even see if they had a cassette, he would play it in the Impala for him later, as a surprise. Dean hummed along happy finally. Sam was slowly returning to normal and he was glad to see it.

The song switched to "Gone Tomorrow" and Nancy put down her book. She looked sadly down at her lap and the words poured into her, reminding her of her Sam and how much she missed him. This Sam was great and all but she needed her Sam. She saw him smiling at her and moving in for a kiss, inside her mind and her heart ached to feel that again. His arms felt like home to her, she loved it there.

Bobby put his book down and looked at her. She went to turn it down but he shook his head, keep it on he told her.

"Missing your Sam?" he asks gently, she is crying a little but happy at the thought.

"Yes." She admits, she is falling in love, she suddenly realized.

"You'll see him soon." Bobby says hugging her and she lets him, leaning against him, letting his warmth comfort her.

"Will he be okay? This Sam I mean?" She was worried about him.

"Eventually." Bobby says, hoping he will be and that he will not lose the progress he has made so far. He had seen him smile in his sleep just now and had a feeling he would be okay. He hadn't lost too much progress after all.

"Good. I'll pray for him; Even when I go back." She smiles, Sam had to get better, He had to. He didn't deserve this.

"Please do. I hear they do good things up there, can do almost anything." He smiles at John and John smiles back. He is referring to him. Nancy catches the look and smiles at John too.

"I see that. I never doubted it for a moment." She says and pulls away. Bobby sits there, enjoying the music and she resumes reading. He thinks he is going to give her the book when she leaves, she seems to really like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante and Henriksen sit at the desk cleaning their weapons and listen to the music as well. It's not half bad at all. They grin at each other briefly and resume cleaning the weapons. They might buy the CD later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sits upstairs and listens. Bobby will want a copy too. Dean knows this basically because he hasn't made her turn it off or down yet, which is unusual for him. He always made them turn their music down or off, he must like the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael and Ralph sleep nearby in the window seat cuddle together, smiling proudly in their sleep. The others can't blame them. They feel it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missouri enjoys the night air sitting on the porch, the music wafting through the doorway, weaving its magic spell through the occupants, her included. She reflects on the day's battle and smiles proudly.

They did it together and won the day. Sam behaved more naturally than he had for a long time. They had a meal together and damned if it finally felt like home when they did. They had laughed and enjoyed each other's company without worrying about evil attacking or anything else like that. They had a normal family moment and for hunters, that is rare and wondrous thing to get. Most hunters don't get 'normal' but they had, even for a short time. It felt like home now with all of them filling the house with company and love, a hunter's home.

Inside the house, They all smile and enjoy the peacefulness of the house and having each other around. They will be gone in a few days and they feel like they really achieved something here. There is a definite air of a job well done in the air and they enjoy it. They earned it today.

Oooooooooo

There the battle part is done. I like the way they all worked together so well. John chose well when he picked the Calvary after all.

Sam made some progress despite Ruby's nasty spell before. The others are happy now.

Everyone is celebrating and they should be. That battle got nasty, didn't it?

I told you she would be ash, it was just a matter of time.

Please review if you like it. I will have the final chapter of the arc coming up next. Then I will be posting a chapter in each of their original storylines detailing their returns on the other side of their portals and how it went for each of them. Please look for them later on, they will be the concluding steps of this Devil's Gate story arc.

Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews, I really like how this story turned out, I really do.

I want to list some details for those of you curious about the music and the new creatures:

Kitsunes are Japanese Fox spirits, though I probably misspelled it. Look it up, it's true.

The songs are by The Scarlett Furies. The name of the Album is Dark Clad Company. The songs I used in the fanfic are "Safe In Arms" and "Gone Tomorrow". I love that group and the album fit the story so well I had to use it! Sam insisted I do it and I never could resist a tall gorgeous demanding man, especially him *wags eyebrows, yes, I'm a Sam-girl. Don't be shocked. I'm not the only one:D *

Stay tuned for the finishing chapter for Our Father The Angel, before I send them back to their own stories again. It's going to be good!


	15. Heroes Farewells

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Well, they have three days until they have to go back. Now what do you do when you have 9 hunters in one house? Hmmm. Oh, I know! A good old fashioned Hunter Free For All, complete with weapons and hand-to-hand combat!

Who wants to go and cheer them on?

I'll go!

Enjoy the chapter, this one is the one where the characters from the other stories return to their own story lines again. I will only be showing them leaving, you have to go to their stories to see their arrivals back into their worlds. I should have those posted by tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The boys and Bobby woke up to sun streaming into the windows and decided to have a little contest, just see what the other hunters could do, a good old-fashioned Hunters Free for all, no holds barred, weapons and battle contest to train, test, and basically showcase their Hunter's abilities and talents. He hadn't done one in years and Bobby thought this might be fun. It would run over a two day period, weapons one day and hand to hand the next. At the end, the loser would have to clean his house up before they left, and cook dinner for everyone. The winner got to look at Bobby's book collection and pick the book of their choice to take with them, or a weapon if they didn't like books.

It was a fair contest, no killing or maiming, no real harm and no backing out or surrendering, the hunter had to see it through. This contest would include everyone, Nancy, Bobby, Dante, John, Victor, Michael, Ralph, Dean, Sam. John had to use his natural Hunter abilities, no angelic powers. The same applied to Dante, no power use. Boys couldn't use the celestial swords, just regular weapons. There is no magical use or spells; this was a friendly contest between friends. Nancy got a concession, she had to fight but could back out if it looked like she was in over her head with the fighting part since she was still training in that part, since she was smaller and not as strong as the other so she was training in judo and martial arts as well, both the boys and Henriksen were training her in the other world.

They set up the field and put up the targets for the events, all chattering happily, all eager to start. They had never been involved in one like it and it sounded like fun. It took hours to set up and prepare the different areas of the yard for each contest type. They ate a quick breakfast and went out to the field; all weapons were laid out on the Impala, a soft cloth under them to keep her from being scratched.

Dean stroked a hand along her side, admiring her and thinking how glad he was that Bobby would include her in the contest. She would be a good weapons keeper and she looked so dangerous with all the weapons on her hood and trunk. He would have volunteered her for this if Bobby hadn't decided to do it anyway. She looked pleased and Dean liked this.

The order was alphabetical: Bobby, Dante, Dean, John, Michael, Nancy, Ralph, Sam, and Victor. They would start with knives, guns, stakes, and archery. Then they would draw names to determine the pairings for the hand-to-hand contest. Martial Arts was allowed since Nancy knew that but wasn't good at the hand to hand stuff yet.

Bobby did the knives and hit the target all but one time. Dante nailed it every time, even when the target moved; he was excellent knife-smith. He grinned at Bobby and taunted, "I got this." Dean and John smirked, knowing better. Dean hit all of his as well and so did John, "Don't think you do, Dante." Dante grinned at them, impressed but then again there was the tie breaker later, he'd beat them then. Michael hit all of his but two, which he was proud of. Nancy hit them all but three, which bounced off cars and everyone dove to their haunches, laughing at her. Nancy smiled sheepishly and smiled back, "Sorry! My bad!" which made them laugh harder. "You can throw around corners, work those angles, Nancy!" Sam shouted as a blade missed his head by less than an inch and sunk to the hilt in the tree behind his head. Sam gulped but smiled widely at her, that's his girl! Or he wished it was, oh, well.

Ralph hit every target and, boy, could he throw fast! His hands were blurred and he never missed. They all were stunned into silence and smiled at him. Dante's smile faltered a little, just a little. Sam hit all his, his hand blurring not quite as fast as Ralph's, Dante's smile noticeably slipping a notch this time. The others were amazed at his skills, too. Victor threw but hit all his but he threw at normal speed and knew he didn't have a shot against the latter two.

They went into the tie breaker and Victor and Dean were the first to be knocked out. Bobby followed next. John was after Bobby. It was down to Ralph and Sam now. They threw for several minutes until Sam's went a little wide, landing on just outside the middle of the tiny red circle in the middle making Ralph the winner. Both John and Dean suspected he had done that on purpose so Ralph would win, so they looked at him knowingly, he shrugged and hugged Ralph softly, proudly. Ralph didn't know Sam had done that for him and no one was going to tell him either.

The shooting contest was different. Bobby hit all his but one. Dante hit all but one. Dean hit all his, with deadly accuracy. Michael hit all his; no surprise there, he was former law enforcement after all. Nancy hit all but three; she was still training on guns. Ralph hit all but one; he liked knives better than guns anyway. Sam hit all of his, his accuracy slightly less than Dean's, Dean had always been more of a natural marksman than Sam, it was his talent. Victor shot his in rapid success in less than two minutes and hit every single on in the middle of the heart. It ended up being Michael, Victor, and Dean in the tie breaker. Michael went first, not as accurate at the others. Victor went next, not as fast or accurate as Dean. Dean took his turn anyway, showing off now. He was the best marksman after all. He smiled proudly and they all congratulated him. His family pounded his shoulder proudly, happy for him.

Stakes was interesting to say the least. Bobby drove his in, Dante threw his into the target, Dean drove his in; the others drove theirs in too. Dante was the clear winner in that one. His throw had gone clean through the target and left a gaping hole, burnt edges surrounding the hole, hot to the touch.

In Archery, Bobby hit all his, Dante hit all but one, Dean hit every target in the dead center. John did the same. It was going to be close one. Michael hit all but one. Nancy hit all but two. Ralph hit all but one. Sam hit all of his with deadly accuracy. Clearly this was the Winchesters Olympic event. They all were just as accurate in the tie breaker but Bobby had to run in to get a ruler and found that John had won by a millimeter, one tiny millimeter at that. They were congratulated and clapped on the back, all clearly impressed. Nancy wondered if her Sam was that accurate at it, she would have to ask him when she got back.

So the winners for those events were: Knives: Ralph, Guns: Dean, Stakes: Dante, Archery: John. Each one gets a book or weapon of their choice, with Bobby having final approval of course. The others cleaned the house that day and cooked dinner which was great and they all had a good time. Ralph sat between Dean and John this time, Dean hand ruffling his hair and hugging him sometimes, John doing the same. Sam chatted with Bobby while Henriksen, Nancy, and Michael talked about how they had never done that kind of competition before and would love to do it again.

That night they all settled in for the night, Sam and Dean giving their room to the Anderson's for the night, Dante taking Bobby's room, Bobby slept in the living room. The boys laid out blankets on the floor of the study and they slept together there, Dean's back against Sam's chest, with Sam's hand lightly touching his arm, some space now between them. Sam's head rested against Dean's shoulder blade but it was not as close a connection as they had to have before when sleeping, so that was a sign of him getting better in Dean's eyes, Sam's too.

"That was fun, the contest thing." Sam mumbled as he got comfortable. Happy with how the day had went.

"Yeah, it was." Dean smiled, he had done good and so had the others.

"You didn't have to show off when you won with the guns." Sam grumbled but was secretly proud of his brother's skill with the gun. "What you going to pick, weapon or book?"

"I think book. Bobby has the Kama Sutra here somewhere." Dean grinned.

Sam made a mental note to remind Bobby to hide that book. Dean did not need any more ideas in that department; he was bad enough as it was. "I've never seen it here and we've been here a lot." He prayed Bobby didn't have that book!

"Weapons then; a new knife probably. You did well at that by the way, Sammy. You were so fast!" Dean stated proudly, "I never could throw like you. I was always better with guns. I used to wish I was good like you at those knives, you know that? I used to practice for hours just to do it. Never could quite measure up but I got close." Dean smirked, proud of Sam natural talent with knives and letting him know it.

"I noticed, Dean. You were good at it there after a bit." Sam said, feeling good that Dean was proud of him.

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam yawned a little and felt his eyes closing of their own accord.

"Goodnight, Sam." Dean said and let his close as well.

The 'Bitch' and 'Jerk' were not said out loud but were implied, in each boy's final thoughts before drifting off. John saw this and chuckled, his love for them shining in his brown eyes.

"Good night, boys." He whispered, looking down at them.

He went to the door and kept an eye on the wards. He watched for intruders and protected the peaceful, happy home from harm, like the Archangel he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Cover the 'Hand to Hand contests' now.)**

The next morning there was a large area set up in the largest part of the yard for the hand to hand contests and there were the same rules as before except this time there was another rule added, no using powers such as angelic strength or Pheonix powers, or any weapons, only hands and body parts. Once down three times that person was out or they could tap out if they decided to call it off. They were required to participate but were giving the option of opting out if they got too overwhelmed or felt they weren't up to finishing the fight. It was an automatic loss if they did but no one would make fun or hold it against them, it was all in the name of fun and competition, it was hunter's showing off their skills and that made it worth doing. Hunters usually loved to train this way.

The hunter's all wrote their names on paper and put them in a bowl. The names were shook up and four people drew a name, if they got their own, they had to put it back and pick another. Five of them didn't choose so there would be even matches on the hand to hand contests. Nancy got Bobby so they would be going against each other. John got Dean. Sam got Michael. Henriksen got Ralph. They made sure to set up who went first and the short straw went to Henriksen and Ralph. They were the first ones. The straw went from shortest to longest which led to the order being: Henriksen and Ralph, Nancy and Bobby, Sam and Michael, and last up was John going against Dean. Dante would fight the winner and then from there they would find the winner. Then once the winners were found from those matches, there would be pairings from that and then from that until there was only once person left. It made sense to them and they began the contests.

Henriksen was defeated by Ralph when Ralph used his martial arts training to toss Henriksen out of the area twice and then using a well -timed kick to knock him down for the last and final time. They both were evenly matched and used a mix of martial arts and hand to hand combat moves. Ralph proved a little faster and quicker, he was able to weave and move away from each attack of Henriksen's and then Henriksen got some hits in as well. Once he hit the ground the third time, Henriksen knew he was beaten. The kid was quick!

Nancy and Bobby sparred and she used what she had learned so far but it wasn't enough. Bobby got her down three times in 10 minutes. She was still new to the hand to hand stuff so she wasn't upset. She had been training with Bobby in her world and he usually had her down at least 5 times in 5 minutes so far. She figured she had done better this time if that was the case. It meant she was learning and she was okay with that. She just got up with Bobby's chuckling while he pulled her to her feet so she could brush the dirt off. They went to the seats set up nearby and watched from there.

Sam and Michael held their own against each other until Sam used his martial arts skills, which were excellent, thanks to Bobby and John's training them from when they were kids. Michael managed to make Sam fall twice while Sam repaid the favor in between. Sam did a leg sweep and a leg flip on Michael which caused him to slam hard onto his back and shoulders and knocked his breathe out of him. Sam ran to him immediately making sure he was okay. Michael assured him that he was fine, just got his breath knocked out of him. Sam helped him up and they went to sit down to watch the rest.

John and Dean were next. They went at each other, matching hit for hit and kick for kick. They traded blows like they knew each other's moves as well as they knew their own. They knock each other down two times which is when John used an elbow to make Dean slam into one of the posts marking the boundaries of the fighting area and he umphed as his back struck it hard. John immediately helped him up and made sure he was okay. Dean said he was fine but John healed up the minor damage anyway. Dean had been lunging at him too fast and John had only meant to flip him but Dean's momentum had made him keep going into the post. Dean knew his Dad didn't mean to hurt him and he understood letting your momentum getting the best of you; he had learned that growing up and knew not remembering it got you hurt. Dean smiled at his Dad and they went to sit in their chairs near Bobby and the others.

The new fighters were: Ralph, Sam, Dean, and John. They drew two names and got their fighting opponents. Ralph got Bobby and Sam got John. This was going to be interesting.

First up this time was Sam and John. John immediately saw the difference in his sons' fighting styles. Dean was more aggressive and offensive while Sam was more tactical and planned, he played defensive and thoughtful. Sam style was harder to fight than Dean's. John only managed to knock Sam down once while Sam got John down twice. Finally John pretended to try to grab Sam who moved out of the way of the attack and into the trap John had laid for him. John wasn't trying to grab Sam at all; he was trying to knock him off balance which worked. John used the advantage to tackle him to the ground while he was still trying to regain his balance, giving John the win. Hunter's exploited their opponent's weaknesses it was simply a fact. They sat down to see the winner of the next match.

Bobby was fighting against Ralph and it was a hard match for them both. Neither gave an inch and both were able to see their opponents ahead of time. They managed to know the other against the ground twice in 30 minutes but Bobby pulled a fast one on him by feinting right and going left to tackle the teen to the ground, temporarily knocking out the air from his chest but he recovered quickly and they helped each other up more than once, both smiling and thoroughly enjoying their sparring session. The match ended when Bobby pulled his fast one on Ralph. Bobby won that one by much, Ralph had not made it easy at all.

They went inside to relax and have some lunch. They talked about Henriksen's Hunter dog, Cerberus. Bobby was amazed that it was ¾ hellhound and ¼ wolf hound. They all talked about the dog's weird behavior and laughed, Henriksen was in for a rough time training him. So far it sounded like they were bonding properly and working together well. It may not be as hard on him as Bobby thought it would be.

Nancy talked about her Sam and the others in her world. Dean was surprised how similar their worlds were. He had assumed they would be different but turns out they weren't. She talked about her first hunt and they all agreed she had done well for a first hunt. She did seem to be better at the research in her world though, she had a quick mind and a good memory for facts; these made her a valuable researcher when it came to putting together a hunt for the others there.

The hunters decided to continue the contest. The last match was now between John and Bobby. Sam and Dean just threw each other a look, smiling. They had a feeling it may come to this. Sam volunteered to fight Dante to see the winner from that one and the others agreed it was good idea.

John and Bobby were able to anticipate each other's moves so perfectly they barely touched each other and always seemed to move out of the way when the other chose to attack. After almost an hour, they were still unable to land a decent blow, John would go to attack and Bobby wouldn't be there. The same applied to John when Bobby attacked him. Eventually they managed to land a few blows and knock the other down twice each. Bobby grabbed John from behind and tried to pull him down but John crouched down and flipped Bobby over his head onto the ground in front of him. John stood over his old friend and laughed, helping the man up. Bobby grumbled something that sounded like 'dirty fightin' Angel' to which John responded, "You always fell for that, you always do. It's a bit like rock paper scissor for the boys, Sam always picks rock and Dean always picks scissors, every time." Sam and Dean looked at each other again. Sam smirked his 'I told you so' smile and Dean had his 'I don't do that!' scowl. It was so funny to watch everyone had to laugh at both sets of men and the men joined in, it was funny after all.

Dante and Sam were next up. They were just as bad as the other two men. They were both tall and muscular. Both shared their fighting styles, although Dante's was more planned and a little less forceful than Sam's but not by much. They matched each other move for move, their moves coming together like a dance, blows missing and martial art's hits and blows flowing from one to the other, although when they did, the person managed to absorb it and hit back as soon as the other man was close enough to do the damage they needed. After an hour, they were able to almost knock the other to the ground once a piece.

They decided to call the match on the grounds it was supper time and boy was it going to take longer if neither man was able to land a blow or get the other to the ground more than that one time a piece. They were just too well matched, those two men. This was going to take forever, they all realized.

After supper they went back out and Dante and Sam managed to tackle each other to the ground one time each…again. They kept avoiding each other's blows and not many blows landed after that, they feinted and even attacked now and then, still never quite losing their balance enough to hit the ground. Eventually both men managed to go fist to fist and there was really some force behind them now. They eventually lunged and feinted enough for Sam to make the dark haired man fall to the ground. Dante could have gotten up or stopped himself from falling to the ground but that would have meant another hour or two of competing with his cousin who was more than his match in hand to hand battle. So Dante took the easy way out, he let himself hit the ground, Sam would have gotten him there eventually anyway.

The last match was now between Sam and John. Everyone dreaded and anticipated this one. The match started with the two men circling each other looking for an opening of which there were none. They traded blows and lunged, never landing a single one. They kicked and chopped toward each and missed. They managed to avoid each other's attacks and it was not for lack of trying, to be honest. Eventually they were able to land enough blows to throw the other to the ground and Sam was the first to hit it. John was next. Unfortunately from that point on, no more blows were landed. A tie was called and an exhaustion break was declared and approved by everyone, including the contestants.

They all conferred together and that since Sam hadn't won anything yet, he should be the winner since this was going to take all night if they kept it up and no one wanted that. Sam smiled crookedly at his father and his father smiled back just a crookedly. They knew why they would never be able to finish the match, both knew the others moves too well and were too well trained to beat the other at all. It was the same with Dean and John, he had trained them too well and now this was the consequence. It was a good consequence though; they were a family of hunters who had always hunted and trained together. Now they worked together so well they couldn't beat each other in combat. They were meant to fight together against stuff not against each other, and they were just fine with that, from the top of their heads to the heels of their feet. They were family and that is the way family worked. You fight together, you work together, never against each other, and you were stronger that way never weaker.

They all went to bed, tired, sore, and content, and found themselves both looking forward to and dreading the next day. They were going back tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Bobby gave out the prizes for the winners of the Hunter's Free For All contest. Sam groaned because he just knew what Dean would ask for and he dreaded him trying out his 'prize'. They would need separate rooms for a while, Sam was so _not _listening to that every night.

Ralph chose a knife from Bobby's large collection of weapons. That really didn't surprise them at all, he was good with them after all.

Dante chose a book, 'The Amolicus Demonicus' a complete and detailed history of every demon and evil thing a hunter may ever have to hunt. Bobby had two so it was not a problem to give him one.

John smiled and chose a sword with a hook at the end that was made of blessed salted iron, Bobby had several so it was no problem to give it to John.

Sam chose a book, 'The Aurolieus Historius Demonicus' which was the more in-depth version of the one Dante had chosen, and boy was it thick and heavy. Everyone just looked at Sam as he got immersed in flipping through with his eyes shining like it was Christmas morning all over again and chuckled, not surprised, Sam was in heaven now, they may never get his nose out of that book now!

When it came to Dean's turn, Sam began to cringe inside. He knew what Dean was going to ask for and he threw Bobby the most beseeching look ever, begging him silently to not give Dean that book, say he didn't have it or something! Sam planned on burning that book as soon as he could pry it from Dean's sleeping hands, if Bobby gave it to him.

"Sorry Dean, I don't recall having that one." Bobby said pretending he didn't have it at all. He had two copies locked in a safe downstairs and he was not telling Dean that. He couldn't bring himself to put Sam through that. They both knew if Dean got _that_ book, the Kama Sutra, he would insist on trying out all the positions in it that he could get away with and while he would enjoy that part immensely, that would be condemning Sam to hell…again, of a more annoying sort. So Bobby lied and Dean chose a sawed off shotgun to shoot rock salt instead. He scowled at Sam who smiled in relief. He knew they had probably lied about not having it and knew why. Sam was a spoil sport and a _prude_! He would just have buy his own copy later on. That would show him.

Later that day they got ready to return. Dante packed his duffel again and the others spent time with their favorite people. Everyone wanted to spend time with Bobby of course. They also wanted to spend time with the Winchesters, all of them. By the end of the day, they were all ready to go.

Nancy was vibrating in one spot, without even moving. She was so looking forward to returning to her world and her friends, but especially to be able to spend time kissing her Sam again. She had something to tell him, and she thought he might want to hear it. She hugged and kissed everyone goodbye.

Dante was quiet but glad to be returning home as well. He missed his bar and his home, and even hunting in his world again, where he belonged. He shook hands and said his good byes. He was ready to go.

The Anderson's shook hands with everyone and Ralph hugged his brothers close. He stayed by their side and held Sam's ungloved hand as they waited to leave. He vibrated nervous energy as well. He was both sad to leave but happy to go and see his own brothers and family in his own world again. He would miss these brothers but he knew they would remember him and miss him too. So he was okay with that now too. The boys smiled fondly at Ralph and hugged him, missing him already and he hadn't even left yet. They would never see him again and that hurt so much. They knew he had to return to the boys there and they were happy for them; they just wished they had more time getting to know him, there had not been enough for their tastes. It made them sad. They were so happy to have him here now though, holding their hands and talking excitedly with them. He was a great kid.

Henriksen sat talking to the others and was eager to be off too. He was missing his Hunting dog and his family there. He would miss these guys but that world was his home and he wanted to be there. He shook hands and said his goodbyes, Nancy standing close by for him to hold onto as they reentered their world again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They took the time to box up the breakable stuff in Bobby's house and emptying his shelves so nothing was trying to fly around and crack them in the head once they flew around the room again. Bobby ground his teeth again. They were going to destroy house again, he just knew it!

It was now a minute to midnight and everyone took their places. The Anderson's , Dante, Henriksen, and Nancy were in the middle of the burnt in marks. The boys and Bobby took their places outside the circle and John put out his hands toward the circle itself. He did the return incantation and the marks began to glow bright blue and a wall of light shimmered around the outside of the circle, pulsing with power. The wind began to blow around the room again and Bobby was grateful they had boxed up his stuff now. The windows began to shatter into tiny shards, again and he was grateful for the money Dante had left him to fix up the damage to his house later. He looked through the glowing wall and sighed, smiling sadly. Dante caught the smile and smiled back just as sadly.

"Bye, thanks for coming to help, it was great having you guys here." Bobby said gruffly but affectionately. " Be careful, Boy. You too, Victor. All of you."

Dante looked sad again, he was going to miss the old man but only for a little while, his Bobby was waiting for him back in his world. Bobby was the same in every world apparently, gruff and wonderful.

The Andersons, Nancy, and Henriksen said they would be careful, too. They knew what was out there in the dark now and had no intention of letting it near them to hurt them. The group looked at the men outside the circle and gave them their love and smiles. The chanting began and the circle shimmered brighter. The wind blew harder and swirled around them more. If objects had not been locked away they probably would have been brained by them already! The people in the light were lifted into the air by the power inside it and pulled through the ceiling. The power receded and pulled itself back into the glowing men outside of the circle, the marks erasing themselves as the power returned to them.

The wind was gone and the place wasn't in such bad shape at all. Bobby would have to replace all the windows again but he would buy them tomorrow and make the others put them in. That would teach them to do a summoning that powerful in his living room! He chuckled however and knew he would always remember this little even fondly for all his life, it had been so nice seeing them all and getting to know them.

A week later, all his glass was replaced and the place was put back together. The marks were still gone and Bobby was so glad that John had been right about that part of the spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet again and they thought if felt emptier now. They were adapting again and eventually would be used to it again.

Bobby lay in his bed and slept peacefully, it had been a long week and he was exhausted. John sat in the study keeping them safe and reading a book, The Kama Sutra, of all things. He had found it after they all had went to bed. He was suddenly glad that Dean had not gotten this book. Both Sam and John would need to cut out their own eyes and break their own eardrums if Dean had tried all these positions every night. Some of them even John was sure were not even possible or had to be illegal. Some looked like they would hurt or injure the boy, especially the one on pg. 180, and pg. 230, and on, and on, and on. John made sure to put the book back where he had gotten it from, just in case. It wouldn't do for Dean to find it now. The shotgun was a much saner idea, John was sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The boys lay facing each other, not touching but just talking.

"It was nice to have the others here." Sam said quietly, already missing Nancy and the others, mostly Ralph.

"Yeah, it was." Dean missed them, too.

"Never going to see them again, I suppose." Sam said with eyes down and deep in thought.

"No, we probably won't." Dean said sadly, "They had to go back, you know that, don't you, Sammy?" he took his brother's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Sam held it tightly in his own, not letting go.

"I know. I just wish…" Sam let his sentence trail off unable to finish it without it hurting more.

"You wish what, Sammy?" Dean asked, giving Sam the chance to talk it out, he needed this.

"I wish she could have stayed." Sam said, a small tear on his cheek, his eyes wet but not crying, yet. "I wish Ralph could have stayed, too. It was nice having a little brother, even for a little while."

"I'm sorry this hurt you, Sammy. I really am." Dean said, wishing she could have stayed and been with Sam, too. Ralph had been awesome too. He wished the kid existed here.

They both lay in silence thinking about what they now missed.

"Think I will find a girl like her here?" Sam asked, Dean translated it as 'I want that girl but I know she don't exist here, and I know I probably won't find one like her either.'

"I'm sure you will." Dean said, looking into his brother's hazel eyes. He had liked Nancy a lot. Sam moved closer to Dean and let his head rest against his shoulder. Dean let him.

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said, closing his own.

John watched this and smiled softly at his sons. They looked like they did when they were little. Dean always holding Sam when he was sad or in pain, Sam holding onto him, taking the comfort that only Dean seemed able to offer. Their little universe may have expanded to include others but in the end, the only people able to live in it would always be them, there was only room for two in their universe, after all. Everyone else was just secondary to that.

John no longer let this get to him. He knew the boys loved him, Bobby, too. They would always need them. The truth of it was harder to swallow. No matter how much they needed their fathers or their friends or their loved ones, those two would always need and love each other more. They would always put the other first, before everyone and anything else.

They were soul mates who just happened to have been born into two brothers in this lifetime. It was always this way for them, it had been for millennia.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The wards held and evil stayed away from the quiet house in the middle of the salvage yard. The good men inside slept peacefully. The dogs made no sound. Evil crept farther away from it now.

That place was special. That place was protected.

A glow of righteousness and goodness shined from it like light shining from a prism, splitting that light into its many color components. Each light part shining on its own but forever joined with the others. All part of one light, one source. Those men were like that light. They may be separate beings but together they outshone the sun, especially the two younger ones sleeping upstairs.

The evil in the darkness retreated from that light, from the power it contained. They would not bother those people tonight.

The light inside was too strong for the evil to face, at least for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the hard part. They are returning home now and they are having a Hunter's contest before they go. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you liked it. I hope they were not too out of character for you.

Thanks for reading this story, there will be more later on, promise!


	16. Sammy's New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Well, our Sammy is changing and develops a power. He has a setback. How will they deal with this and will this change their lives forever?

Sure there's pain but where the boys are concern, there will always be love there, too.

Note to Readers: They have long swords with obsidian hilts with sheer black strips of sparkling sheer fabric around hilt of Weapons in this storyline so those are the swords I am referring to in the story here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dad had left to do something and they were okay with it.

He was spending time with his sons, well, his other sons, the other versions of them that had no Dad anymore and they were glad they had him. Dad was great and he really loved them, all versions of them.

In the meantime, they were investigating some disappearances in Oregon. People were vanishing out of their homes, windows busted. Police figured it was serial kidnappers or killers but no one kidnaps thirty people in a two month period and doesn't offer a ransom note. So they decided to at least check it out.

They snuck into the first crime scene and looked around. Dean looked at Sam and sucked on a lip, thinking. "Sammy, wanna try without the gloves? I mean…you have been doing so good with the touching thing, wanna try?"

Sam took a breath and said, "You sure, what if I…freak out again?" Sam had freaked out the last few times he had tried to go without the gloves. The last case had been a succubus and she had went after Sam again, but they had killed her quickly. It still set Sam back in his recovery again, at least the touching and flashing back to it when he touched again. Not as much but enough to worry Dean into trying to ease him back into getting his ability to touch again. Dean smoothed a hand along his back and soothed him, like he did at bedtime. It worked then and it worked now. Sure it looked gay but, if it worked, he wasn't going to knock it.

Sam removed his gloves reluctantly and looked around now, hands hovering but not touching. He was afraid, he hadn't touched anything without a glove in three months, not since…her. He still dreamed about her, and the one they had killed, her poison infecting him from a touch. Stupid! He had freaked when she had cornered him and then tripped trying to get away then she had brushed his shoulder. Sam had been filled with the desire to have sex with her, it had overwhelmed him and she had his pants down when Dean ran up and shot her.

After that, Sam had broken again. Not all the way. But the poison had not only overwhelmed him with desire but had brought the memory of his rape back in full force, complete with smells, actually feeling her on him and him in her, the violation, the sight of her over him blending with the one who was actually over him. Sam had came again from the bitch working him there on the alley ground and her poison had both paralyzed him and turned him into her sex slave at the same time. She was feeding from…him down there when Dean had shot her.

Dean had been knocked out trying to kill her and keep her away from Sam, or he would have got there sooner. Sam knew this but Dean continued to blame himself. It had taken two months of persuasion to get him to let Sam go on this hunt with him.

So Sam would try as long as Dean was with him.

Sam touched the bed the person had laid on to check the bedding for clues but then he froze. Dean came over worried. "What is it? What's wrong? Damn, I knew I let you hunt too early!"

"No, not that. It's just…I'm seeing something…when I touch the bedding." Sam said softly, and Dean stroked his back again as he touched the bedding again.

"Visions, like before?" Dean asked worried, the demon blood was gone, so what was up with the visions?

"Yeah, but they don't hurt or anything, just flashes really, images." Sam explained and cringed. "I saw what did this." He stood up calmly and put the gloves back on. "Ghouls. Three of them."

"That's not possible. Ghouls go after the dead Right?" Dean said and stood by Sam now.

"Yeah, but it's not unknown to go after the living. Some like the taste of live victims." Sam said, "Bobby said so when we were researching before." Sam felt fine now, not as nervous, Dean had been right to make him try, he actually felt…proud of himself for doing so well so far. "Thanks for making me…try again. I do feel more confident now, a little bit."

"I'm glad. If it gets too much, just tell me, okay?" Dean said proud of Sam. He really was doing better than he expected him to be doing. Sam had always had that quiet strength that allowed him to overcome anything the fuckers had thrown at him. Dean just tried to bring it out in him; Sammy needed it right now to heal again.

"I will." Sam said, taking Dean's hand anyway. "Let's go, okay? This place is creepy." Dean let him take his hand and lead them out.

"So, did you get a look at the ghouls?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a big smile.

"No, but I did something better." He booted up his laptop and keyed in a people search, "I also saw their next target."

"You saw the past and then the future?" Dean asked and Sam nodded smiling still, Dean nodded. He was impressed! "Do you think it happens every time you touch something or just sometimes?"

"I'll have to test it. I'm not sure really. Just started today." Sam shrugged. He'd had visions before so this wasn't as upsetting as it should have been.

"Yeah, we should test it. After we save the next victims." Dean said and Sam kept looking.

He found the family and they were easily chased out by a gas leak scare. Sam and Dean took up posts in the house, waiting for the ghouls to get here.

An hour later they showed up and the Hunters chopped off their heads and disposed of their remains, salting and burning them in a nearby cemetery.

They headed home after that and on the way they tested Sam's gift.

Yeah, it worked every time.

And Sam resolved to wear the gloves except when touching Dean and the others. He didn't need any visions just in case. Dean had sex in the Impala enough for him to know that he definitely didn't need to see visions of it for himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was surprised about Sam's touch psychic thing but Dad wasn't. He said that God had mentioned them getting a power each later on. Apparently, this was Sam's. This left Dean wondering what his would be. Strangely enough, no one questioned it.

Sam had always been unique, he was now even more unique.

Dean liked him that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay against Dean's chest listening to his brother's heartbeat, so calm compared to his own rapidly pounding one. He had woken up in terror and in a cold sweat, caught in the alley again. This time it had been both succubus's rather than the one.

"Sammy, it's okay! I'm here, not going anywhere." Dean reassured him while he tried to breathe, Sam was squeezing the air out of his lungs; he was hugging him so tight now. "What happened? Sammy, just tell me, it will make it better."

He wanted, no, needed Sam to calm down. He needed to breathe soon.

"Two. There were both of them. I was in the alley and they were…touching me…and I came for them…again and again…and I was turning into a husk more each time, I was dried out shell!" Sam whimpered and cried, shaking now. "It hurt and…felt good too. Wanted to just die, then they would stop."

"Never say that, Sammy. Don't die on me. If you die, you have to take me with you. We're a team." Dean reassured him and Sam moved up to the crook of Dean's neck, burying his face there, not crying as much now as the dream faded.

"Sorry, Dean. I freaked out there. It felt so real, like it was happening again." Sam whispered against his neck, "I was so scared."

"Don't be. It's over and you got me. Sammy, you'll always have me." Dean reassured him.

"Even if I never get better. Even if I never…find someone I can love and then I'll be alone, all alone, for the rest of my…you know?" Sam said into his neck.

"Even then. Not the permanent kind of guy, you know that." Dean said. Yeah, once he thought he'd have that but now he knew better. He wouldn't get that, Hunting would kill him someday, Sam, too. Hunting killed everything good in their lives but each other. Hunting was a jealous mistress. You could only be hers. If you tried to leave her, she killed what was taking you away and pulled you back in.

Like it had with Mom, dragging Dad into it. Like it had with Jess, pulling Sam back into it.

Dean had never let himself get close enough to love anyone; he couldn't bear to lose them like his father and Sam had. It had always been Sam anyway.

"You'll always have me, too, Dean." Sam said yawning, "I'm your permanent."

Then he was asleep, hands on Dean's torso, hugging him to him. Dean sighed and moved until his cheek rested on Sam's and slept as well, their breaths brushing the other's skin, reassuring them the other was still there.

John watched this sadly and knew it would always be this way. Those two were soul-mates and they were fully bonded now, through Sam's suffering and the stress of hunting taking them away from each other so much. Their souls were one again, and there would never be anyone else for them again. They didn't know this and he didn't tell them. He thought that he should. If things got …_different_ between them, he would. They once had chances at being with someone else but after losing Sam to the cage then getting him back, those chances were erased.

His sons would forever be alone now, since they couldn't be together as brothers. Their souls had married so that no one could tear them apart when Sam got his soul back, out of necessity. Yeah, their souls were married, but they were still brothers.

They didn't get a happy ever after; that happy ever after was already inside them and they would forever consider it wrong and perverted. So they would always be alone unless they embraced that happy ever after and he knew they wouldn't, Bobby knew they wouldn't, and Missouri knew they wouldn't.

It didn't stop them from wishing those boys would.

They deserved to be happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They awoke the next morning, cheeks still touching. They hesitated, still half asleep and looked up, accidentally brushing lips, then stopping and staring at each other, then leaning in, lips brushing again, lingering now, softly melding, tongues seeking hesitantly. Soft moans coming from them both.

When they parted lips, Dean asked, "You okay with this, Sammy?" and Sam smiled, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I think I am." Sam kissed him again, this time harder.

They ended up face to face, hands touching, lips kissing, bodies softly brushing. They moaned at the contact and Dean went to pull away, afraid of hurting Sam; never hurt Sam, his only rule. Sam pulled him closer and rubbed into him, Dean rubbing back, both hard. It felt new to them. It felt different for them now.

"Sammy, love you, Sammy." Dean said softly.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said in return, voice gentle.

They kissed hard and rubbed against each other, cumming hard and with each other's names on their lips.

Afterwards, no words were said. No words were needed.

It was enough to just be together in the silence, the silence slowly filling up with their love, the only thing they had left to give to each other, for each other. They had lost everything else along the way getting here, their hopes, their dreams, their chances at normal lives, their actual lives, their immortal souls, and were only left only their hearts, which they gave now.

The last thing they had to give.

They gave to them to each other, like they always had. It was all they ever could do. Give everything for and to nothing short of everything to each other.

It was theirs to give.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They felt awkward all the next day, feeling eyes on them, and turning to see no one looking at them. They took refuge at the Impala, as Dean worked on her, longer than was needed. "Feels weird hiding, you know?" Dean said uncertainly, eyes on the house. "Think they know?" Sure they hadn't done anything since this morning, not even touching, which Dean wanted to. He wanted to hold Sam's hand. That's all, it would calm him and it would calm Sam but neither did it, the others might see them.

"Take it you don't want to keep…being with me…then?" Sam said uncertain where this left them.

"I never said that. Still want you that way, at least what we have so far." Dean gave in and made sure they were sitting on crates behind the Impala for privacy. "I love you, Sammy." He sipped his beer sadly, "Don't want to lose that, don't want lose you either. So confusing now, baby." He reached over and did what he had wanted to do all day, he held Sam's hand. Sam gripped it back.

"I don't care how confused you get, Dean, I just don't think I could handle you just dropping this thing we have." Sam said miserably, maybe crying soon, not wanting to.

"You mean how we love each other and not in the very brotherly way?" Dean said teasing then sighed, "I couldn't handle it dropping it either."

They sat in silence now, holding hands and drinking beers.

"Eventually, do you think we'll ever…go any further?" Sam asked, he had never done that before. "Have you ever…thought of doing that?" He was curious.

"Probably. Never done that before either." Dean said shrugging. "Never really considered it until this morning…now…"

"Can't stop thinking about it?" Sam said finishing his thought, he had the same thought after all.

"Nope." Dean said and scooted closer to Sam, putting their crates together, and pulled Sam into him, letting him lean into his shoulder now, both of their hands entwining, fingers touching slowly. "I just want you, Sam. I shouldn't, we shouldn't. It's wrong but…then again, we have never been very right to begin with. Our lives have sucked, _really_ sucked. You were the only bright spot; well, we've always been each other's darkest spots too."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I was _so_ happy this morning, for the first time in years, not since Jess and I'm only happy when we cuddle together at night. I know I haven't thought of kissing you like that before this morning but now I can't stop…" Dean looked up into his eyes, hazel eyes shimmering with tears.

"thinking about it, can't stop…" Sam said as their faces got closer now, drawn like magnets.

"Wanting to." Dean said and they nodded sadly again. Their lips now touching but not moving yet.

"Kiss me, please?" Sam said and Dean sighed, "Sammy…" Then leaned into kiss Sam, kissing his soft lips, and moaning softly, wanting more, as was the case in point they had been discussing. He stood up still kissing Sam and backed them up to the back door, opening it with one hand, and pushing Sam down onto it. He kissed him harder now, unable to even stop if Bobby shot had shot them with rock salt right then. "Sammy, oh, Sammy…"

"Want you." Sam moaned back and they rubbed into each other again. Their hands worked their pants down and their groins rubbed together, making both gasp and moan more. "Love you." Sam said and they got lost in each other again, it felt so much more intense now, so different, so urgent. "Love you, too, Sammy." Dean responded, kissing him deeper again, and they came together as one, their cries swallowed by their kisses, and they cleaned off then. They got out of the backseat and shut the door again, leaning into each other, foreheads touching, and hands holding each other's sides.

Sam cried and Dean cried. They both were happy but couldn't show it, couldn't show it except when they were alone at night. Not even then, not even able to go as far as they needed to. It didn't feel wrong, so why _was_ it wrong? It was _their _decision, right?

"We could tell them and leave if they can't accept it. I don't want to and we have nowhere to go but…I can't pretend I don't feel this, that it doesn't make me happier than I've been in years. I'm not like you, I don't lie that well." Sam said not wanting to do it but not sure what else to do. "Can't hide this. Not all the time like we'll have to if we keep this up."

"Me either." Dean said sighing and went to the front of the car, put the hood down. "We'll tell them." They sat on the hood now, hands still clasped and eyed the house sadly, reluctant to lose it, worried about losing their home, their only real home they ever had. Losing Bobby and Dad would hurt the worst, Missouri, too. They had just found their family again, after all these years; would this cost them that family?

"Take it you boys decided against coming inside the house, eh?" Bobby said coming from behind them and they turned to look at him, looking miserable, letting go of each other's hands quickly, but Dean bit a lip and pulled Sam's hand back, giving him a look and smiling gently, shrugging, Sam moved closer. It was their moment. They seized it, like they always did when push came to shove. It's what they did.

"We were considering it." Sam admitted. His eyes met Bobby's and looked away, unsure of what to say.

"What stopped you?" Bobby said, stealing a beer from their cooler and leaning against the hood now, too.

"Us." Dean said softly, eyes on Sam's and then looking at Bobby. Also unsure of what to say.

"Hmm, I see that." Bobby said and sipped his beer, eyes on them, waiting for them speak up.

"We have something to tell you but we're not sure how you'll react." Sam said and looked at Dean again. Then at Bobby. Then at the ground.

"And what do you have to tell me?" Bobby said trying to be patient, getting these boys to talk when they clam up was like pulling teeth with dental floss, hard, long, and probably futile in the end. Didn't stop him from trying though, never did.

"Not sure if we're telling you now." Sam said sadly,

"Haven't entirely decided if we should." Dean said but asked anyway, "Can we tell you anything? Without judging, without losing you as our father?" He was feeling Bobby out.

"You know you can. Never judged you before. Love you like my own sons, boys, nothing you could do or say would ever change that." Bobby said. He knew Dean was feeling him out, he let him. If he passed this, Dean would trust him with what was bothering him and not a moment sooner.

"You would never kick us out for anything, right? No matter what we did…felt…for each other?" Dean asked, getting closer to telling him now. It would break his heart if Bobby rejected them now.

"Never. Nothing you two could do or feel for each other would make me do any such thing." Bobby said, and meant every word. "Does this thing you want to tell me have something to do with that?" He thought it might but it was theirs to tell.

"Yeah, it does." Dean admitted, feeling more comfortable now with telling him. He sighed and said, "We're lovers, Sam and I. As of this morning, actually. Face it, we'll always only have each other and we feel differently now, about each other. We tried for normal, we don't get normal, none of us do. We get a hard life, a painful death, and not much good in between. We've got more than our share of crap thrown at us and we've always stood and faced it together, we're stronger that way." He looked at Sam and at Bobby now. "We need this, we deserve this little bit of good in the middle of all the bad. We just need to know that it won't cost us you and Dad. We never wanted that and sure as hell didn't expect this to happen."

"Not losing anything, you idjits. We hoped you would find each other this way." Bobby admitted, "According to John, your souls did some joining thing after Sam got taken into the cage and you got him back, out of necessity so no one could take you from each other again. You just didn't know it. After that, there was never anyone for either of you but each other. Just took a bit for you to see it, too. Thought you might never see it and be unhappy for the rest of your lives actually, wanted you to have it." Bobby grabbed each of them another beer, "But I'd appreciate it if you could keep it down to a dull roar if you get frisky, it's all I ask. Maybe get a room if you had to, I'd pay for it."

"Thanks for not…well, everything. We don't deserve you guys. We love you all so much and you're our family now. We were just afraid that we'd lose you right after we found you all again, we need our family. John too." Sam admitted, hugging Bobby and crying into his shoulder, "Can't lose you, Bobby!"

Dean came over and cried on his other one. Bobby held them both as best he could. "Never lose me, boys, ever. Love you too much."

They let go of him and asked, "So you're okay with us being…together this way? You really are? You're sure?" Both looked uncertain and he nodded smiling.

"I'm sure I'm okay with it." Bobby said and added, "You idjits ain't going anywhere, you belong here and you're going to stay here, if I have to keep you here as hostages."

"Whatever would be the ransom, if you did that?" Dean teased and Bobby chuckled. He eyed the Impala and then Dean.

"Your car." Bobby laughed at Dean's reply.

"Well, then you'd have to kill us. Cause no one gets my baby but me. Well, my car 'baby' not you Sam, no one gets you either." He kissed Sam's cheek softly and smiled.

"Nah, lifetime hostages works for me." Bobby said smiling, hearing the boys stepping up to follow him.

"Works for us, too." Dean said smiling as well, taking Sam's hand, "Come on, Sasquatch. Need a good meal before tonight."

"What are we doing tonight exactly?" Sam whispered and Dean chuckled, stopping long enough to kiss him senseless again.

"Why, each other of course." Dean said and Sam blushed then grinned.

"We need stuff, if we do that. You know that, right?" Sam said nervously, "Are you sure we can do this? I can settle for cuddling and what we already do if you…" His eyes searched Dean's to be sure he was as sure as Sam was.

"I'm very sure." Dean said, touching Sam's face gently now, admiring his beauty there. "Never been more sure of anything in my life." He reached up and kissed him softly, "I love you, Sammy. I want this with you. Never doubt that."

"I won't." Sam said and nodded, "I love you, too, Dean."

"You better." Dean growled softly, claiming a kiss again, "Cause you're never getting rid of me now."

"Good, then I don't have to take you hostage too." Sam said laughing pulling him toward the house now.

"Ransom?" Dean teased and Sam threw him a leer.

"Why lots of sex with me, of course. I'd make you my sex slave." Sam teased back and Dean laughed.

"I'd like that part, Sammy." Dean smiled as Sam threw him a hot look and then hurried into the house, still tugging Dean behind him "What's with the rush, Sam? Got an itch or something?" He knew why Sam was rushing, he was rushing too.

"Gonna eat, then borrow some money, get us a room in town, then do something about our virgin statuses, until the sun comes up, of course. Hope you're not sleepy." Sam said with serious intent and Dean nodded happily.

"I like that plan, baby. I like it a lot!" Dean said eagerly, making Sam smile lovingly back at him.

"Good, then I won't have to tie you down and make you see it my way then." Sam teased as they headed to the bathroom to wash the grease from working on the car off of them before eating.

"Oh, so no rope then? That might have been fun, too." Dean said grinning, only teasing but actually thinking it might be fun later on, after this time of course.

"Not tonight." Sam said smiling, "Maybe another time." Dean nodded and they washed their hands and faces, drying them off. Once in the kitchen, they noticed Dad was gone again, he'd been gone a lot lately. "Where's Dad?" Sam asked, he was just wondering.

"Spending time with some of the other you's in the other worlds. Said he'd be back shortly." Bobby explained handing them a plate and a fifty. "Heard you before. Figured you'd need a room for the night. Just be back in the morning and call me with where you are when you get there. All I ask. Take your swords. You might need them if the baddies get frisky."

"We will." Dean said and they ate, enjoying each other's company, Bobby's included. Then they packed their duffel and put the sheathed swords in them, zipping it shut. They found a bag on the bed with a note.

'Saw you in the car earlier and figured you might need this sooner rather than later. Glad you finally figured it out. Never figured my sons would be so slow to figure it out though. Runs in the family apparently. Love you, boys. Be good to each other. See you tomorrow.

Love, Dad.'

They looked in the bag and laughed, there was two tubes of lube and a box of condoms in it, the ribbed ones, with 'her' scratched out and 'him' wrote in its place, in John's handwriting with a happy face by it.

They laughed until they cried and then shoved it into the duffel as well. They'd get him for that little joke later, right after they got each other.

He'd get his in the end, their perverted Father, but first, they got each other that way.

This called for a prank later, it so did.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The motel was twenty miles outside of town and the room was small and what they had come to expect from cheap motels, right down to the scratchy bedspreads and crappy TV reception. They pulled bedspread off and pulled the sheet down, getting the bed ready. Then they turned to each other.

They had gotten a strange look when Dean had answered the usual, "Single or Double?" with a different reply this time, "A single, please." They could see Sam in the car watching them and definitely looked disapproving, rushing the kids back to the office area, as if two guys that might be having sex was the worst thing in the world a kid could see. Dean figured seeing the women you love bleeding and burning up on a ceiling beat that out of the water. He glared at the man and his wife and definitely slammed the door behind him, throwing them a very offended look over his shoulder. The man managed to look ashamed of their behavior while the wife just looked bitchy, but pretending to be apologetic. Dean knew apologetic, he'd seen Sam wear it enough, and that look on her face was so _not_ sincerely apologetic.

He headed back to the car and to his Sammy. He smiled at that thought, His Sammy. All his. He liked that that. He could bear all the bitchy and prejudiced looks, as long as he had Sam by his side. It was worth a million prejudiced jerks just to see Sam smile at him the way he smiled at Dean right now, so happy and content, so lovingly. So much better than he had ever been before, being with Dean fixed him, fixed what had been broken in him by those monsters that had hurt him.

Dean loving Sam fixed him somehow and made him whole. Dean didn't mind, he had always been the one picking up the pieces when Sam broke apart like Humpty Dumpty on a really bad day and putting him back together every time someone or something did it. Sam did the same for him, fixed him when Hell nearly broke him the first time, healed him. They had been healing each other all their lives. Figures since they also took turns trying to break each other at times too, just to see how far they could break before giving up on each other, breaking their bond with each other. They had never been able to and now they healed each other again, like they always would.

"Sammy, do you need to keep the gloves on?" Dean worried, he wanted Sam touching him, needed him touching him, but this was a motel room and he might pick up visions if he took them off.

"If I don't touch anything but you, I'll be okay." Sam nodded and Dean smiled, kissing him softly.

"So do you want to…or would you rather I …go first?" Dean sputtered out, feeling awkward actually asking this to his brother, his little brother who was no longer just his little brother, not after tonight. He'd still be that but he'd be more, so much more. He would be his forever love after this.

"I'd like to be with you first but, well, I might need to learn from you first." Sam admitted, feeling like the shrinking virgin here, blushing. Not awkward at all, nuh uh.

"I've only been with women, and well the equipment is different. Maybe they got that kind of porn here, we can watch that? To see what to do?" Dean suggested and Sam agreed, so they looked at the channels they offered and found one. They ordered it and Sam grabbed a notebook and took notes, blushing furiously the whole time, like a kid in school taking notes from a video for a test. Dean thought he looked adorable and rewarded his efforts with a kiss. "So cute, Sammy."

Sam blushed again and made him watch the movie, kissing him back anyway.

It was a bad porno, the worst they had ever seen, but it had the basics. The prep, the actual act, and some positions they could try. It was fairly tame and very boring. So they learned what they had to do and shut it off before their brains shot themselves on principle for making them watch such terrible porn. They would never watch that crap again, damn it was bad!

They still read over Sam's notes and John showed up to check on them, unable to help himself. Both boys blushed and handed over the notes when John held out a hand for them, chuckling at the badly written notes. "Thought I taught you to take better notes than this, boy. Getting sloppy." John teased and they blushed again.

"We've never done this so we figured…" Sam explained gesturing at the TV. John got the gist. He looked at them seriously now.

"Would it be weird if I explained it to you? Helped you, not touching, just instructing? Not like I was before, not so hard-nosed. I want it to be good for you guys, and I can help but not if you don't…" He blushed and swore, "Damn it, I can help you. Not in a perverted way either."

They looked at him and sighed, it was better than following bad porn at least. They needed mind bleach after _that_ particular porno, so much bad porn in such a short time frame, seared into their brains now, ugh!

"Okay, we just don't want to mess it up." Dean admitted and John nodded, feeling awkward as they did but knowing this would work better than what they were going to do before.

"I'll leave once you got it, promise." John swore, he didn't want to embarrass them any more than he had to here.

"Thanks, we'd appreciate that." Sam admitted and had to ask, "Have you…I mean before you died, did you…did you do this with guy?"

John nodded sadly, "After your Mom, I just found myself either looking for women that looked like her or not able to perform so I experimented a little. Found I liked it some, mostly didn't have sex at all, hunted that demon too much, I know that now. I should have done more for you boys. But yeah, I've done this before." He looked at them and asked, "Do you feel any different about me now that you know that I did that?" He didn't want them to.

"No, wished you'd have told us. Wouldn't have mattered to us, we loved you anyway." Dean said and smiled, "You were with Bobby weren't you? When we visited sometime?"

"Yeah, a couple times. Before we fought about the demon and how I was raising you boys. Then the shotgun incident. Never again after that." John admitted and blushed, he hadn't known they had noticed. They had tried to be discreet.

"And now?" Dean had to ask. "You guys get along fine now. Have you considered it again?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." John admitted and added, "We've done a little stuff but nothing like we used to."

"Such as?" Sam asked, he wanted to know. "Kissing, or as far as we've gone so far?"

"Kissing, some contact but that's it. We've been too worried about Sam to consider anything else so far, got too busy." John admitted, they had been worried Sam would break again. "When did this get back to me? This is about you two. So undress already."

Both boys shook their heads and chuckled but obeyed, undressing quickly. Then looked at each other, really looked at each other, they hadn't seen each other this naked before. They were pulled together like magnets again. Their hands explored the other's bodies and their eyes took them all in. Their lips soon took up where their hands had been. Dean let Sam push him gently to the bed, and looked up at him in wonder, "So beautiful, Sammy, such a beautiful body you have." Sam blushed bright red and went back the kissing Dean again, then along his neck, and down his body, then stopped, unsure of what to do. He'd seen them do this in the movie. He could try.

"Put him in your mouth, Sam. Just the head part, then suck it lightly then the under part, use your tongue to move around under the head." Sam obeyed and Dean arched a little, whimpering as how good that felt. "Now move lower, sucking harder but not too hard until you have to stop. Then move up again doing the same thing."

Sam nodded and did it, sucking harder and then going lower then up again, then going faster as Dean's hand moved to touch his hair and moaned louder now. John put up a barrier to block their sounds so those prudes wouldn't disturb his sons' first time. Yeah, he'd seen the incident in the office and it had pissed him off, too.

Both boys were moaning now, Dean from Sam sucking him and Sam from the sucking itself. John made him stop. Both boys looked at him in disappointment and in surprise, they had forgotten he was there.

"Put some of the lube on your fingers," John looked at Sam's groin and calculated, he was about as big as John was so …four fingers. "Four of them." Sam almost dropped the tube so John motioned for him to give it to him. "Here let me help, hold them out." Sam did blushing and John eyed him chuckling, "Stop blushing, son, this is not my first gay encounter nor with it be yours. So relax and enjoy it. Now hold still and stop shaking so much." Sam fought to not shake so much, he was nervous.

"What if I do it wrong, Dad? I don't want to disappoint him so much he won't want me again." Sam whispered, worried. John sighed and got his fingers ready anyway.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sam, he loves you, the first time is always the most awkward; it gets better." John reassured him, Sam still looked worried though.

"Will it hurt?" Sam asked and Dean looked up too, both worried about this apparently.

"A little, so go slow, let him adjust. It will burn after it hurts but stop and slow down until he lets you know to move more, use one finger at a time, knuckle by knuckle at a time, add the other fingers to the first one as you go, scissor the fingers like this." He showed them in the air with his own. "And feel for a bundle of nerves in there or the prostate, and stroke it with your fingertips. He'll arch and respond very passionately when you hit it, trust me. Now try it, Sam." John asked Dean, "Can you go on all fours and spread your legs as much as you can and still keep your balance? It will make it easier for both of you for your first times."

Dean did that and John added, "Perch your bottom out more, it will make it easier for him to enter your when its time." Dean pushed his bottom out more. "Now, Sam, do the finger thing. Yes, it will hurt a little but that fades quickly if you do this right. Just do what I said."

Sam put one finger at the hole then leaned in and let his tongue circle it, caressing the rim, thrusting in a bit then doing it again as Dean arched back into him now, "Damn, Sammy, whatever you're doing, don't stop! Wow, that feels good, baby! Love that crap, Sammy! Damn!" Sam smiled and did it some more until he was hard again, and then did the finger thing, one finger at a time, one knuckle at a time, giving Dean time to adjust as he got each finger in, scissoring them slowly while looking for the prostate or nerve bundle, he had all four fingers in eventually and knew when he had hit the bundle when Dean arched back against his fingers and told him to do that again! Sam did and soon Dean felt the burning passing and pleasure fill him now, wanting more, wanting Sammy in there instead.

"Now, Sammy, ready now." Dean begged and arched where he could have better access. Sam looked at John again who came to stand next to him and explained, not touching, "Lube up yourself and take out the fingers." Sam complied and John said, "Now remember, this will stretch and burn but only a short time, like with the fingers, Start with the head, ease it in then carefully work it in, don't just push in too hard, you'll tear him and make it hurt or injure him. Go Slow, son, you can do it, wait until he urges you to speed up and gradually build to faster and don't go deep all the time, shallow then deep is best. Use his hips for balance and hold the cheeks apart at the same time. Once you two are more used to each other this way, you don't have to go so slow and careful but for right now, take your time. Go ahead, son, do it." John backed off and waited to see what Sam did. This was the hardest part of the first time, taking your time. Pornos never mentioned that part, which is why he had tossed Sam's notes away in the first place.

Sam worked in head first, then went slow pushing in, stopping then pushing a little more in, pausing when Dean hissed in discomfort, then moving more in when Dean encouraged him to. After five minutes, he was in and stopped as Dean hissed again but not as painfully as before. "Burns a little, baby, move slow, I'll tell you when you need to stop. Move, Sammy."

Sam moaned at how good this felt and fought the urge to just go fast and take him that way. He moved deeper then shallow until Dean wasn't asking him to stop at all and then began to thrust back more, moaning now. "More, Sammy, don't burn no more. Just make love to me now, please, Sammy, feels great, honest. I need you to move now!" Sam lost it then, moving in and out now but doing as John said, going slow and shallow then faster and deeper. Moaning louder now, "Damn Dean, you feel so good, so good, baby!"

"You, too, Sammy! So damn good!" They were both thrusting into each other now and moaning more, he could tell they were close.

"Now take your hand, reach under and wrap it around him there, stroke him, try to match your thrusts into him. Twist your hand at his head a bit, and do the same with your hips as you thrust in deep, twist the hips a little, find that spot inside him again." John explained and Sam did it, stroking Dean the same way he was thrusting in time with each other, and twisting his hand and hips like John said to. He knew he found that spot when Dean tighten so deliciously around him and thrust and arched back onto him harder now, crying out, "Damn Sammy, yeah right there, hit right there. That feels spectacular!" Sam grinned, fixed his angle and soon was hitting that spot every time. They were so close now, so damn close!

"Now go harder and faster, son, he's ready. He's close. Push him over the edge, don't worry, he won't break, just take him faster and harder now." John said and Sam didn't waste a second doing just that. Soon they were both arching and moaning louder and louder until they both came screaming each other's name repeatedly.

Then they lay there, catching their breaths, and soon were ready for Sam's turn.

John decided to stay and keep the barrier up; they got loud when they did this!

Dean lay Sam down on his back and sucked him hard, the way Sam had done to him then worked himself hard, using lube to get it ready, then looked at John uncertainly. "I can do it this way, can't I?"

John nodded and smiled, "Can I touch his ankles, just to put them where they need to go?" Dean nodded and Sam nodded, too. John took the ankles and put one on Dean's shoulder and the other over one arm. "Now he should be lined up fairly well, prep him now."

Dean did just that and soon had Sam moaning for more, past the burn, with the fingers at least. "Now hold the cheeks apart at first and ease in like he did with you, take your time, don't rush it." Dean smiled at Sam and said, "I love you, Sammy. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much. Promise." Sam nodded and Dean prepped him with his fingers using one hand to hold them apart while working him open by adding one finger at a time and scissoring them until he found Sam's prostate and Sam declared he was ready now.

Dean had to rework the legs until he was lined up right then carefully pushed in, until he was deep inside him and it didn't hurt or burn anymore and Sam was writhing beneath him, "Now wrap your legs around his waist, Sam, it will help him stay deeper now and let you have more leverage." Sam did just that and moaned loudly, "Wow, yeah, now that work! Thanks, Dad. Now keep it up, baby, make love to me!" Dean took it slow and shallow then fast and deep until he was stroking Sam in time with his thrusts into him twisting the head and his hips at times, and finding that spot that drove Sam insane, smiling arrogantly, and took him harder now, both lost in each other and going together with loud cries and shouts, and several very pornographic worthy moans from both of them.

They collapsed onto the bed again, cuddling now and covering with the sheet, smiling happily, like he had when he had first made love to Mary. The memory hurt still, and he wasn't even human anymore. Some memories still had the power to hurt, damn it, that one in particular.

A tear slid out at her memory, he missed her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean leaned against him, both worried.

"Just remembering." John said crying a little. "It felt the same as it did for you two. I remember cuddling with her afterward and thinking I would be able to make love to her for the rest of our lives now and how much I loved her. Then a few short years later, she was burning on the ceiling. My beautiful Mary. It broke something inside me to see that but I tried to get past it, I really did. I never blamed you, Sammy, ever. I just got caught up with keeping you safe and killing the bastard, that I forgot to be your Dad, too. I'm so sorry, boys. I just miss her so much sometimes. Seeing you like that, it makes me remember how happy we were, too."

He stood and moved to leave, laying the salt lines for them and carving the protection symbols in the wood by the doors and the windows, putting up the protection bags to keep the evil crap out and away from his sons as they spent this time together. The boys watched the older hunter put up the protections and smiled fondly, remembering when he used to do this for them when they were kids, in every motel room, house, or wherever they found shelter. He was still protecting them, even after he died and came back as their Angel Protector. "Love you, Dad." Dean said and John turned as he placed the last ward in place.

"Love you, too. Both of you." He looked around the room to see if he missed anything, and seeing that was not the case, he smiled down at them, "You shouldn't be bothered now. Get some sleep, maybe make love some more, whatever. I'll be there when you get home." He stopped and said softly, "Thanks for letting me help with this. I just wanted you to learn the right way and not from a cheap porno either. Really! You should have just asked me, damn that was a bad porno, gah!" He smirked now, eyes sparkling. "You be happy together, okay? Don't let idiots like those people in the office look down on you for this. You deserve this, boys, you deserve to be together and be happy. Sam, you can put your gloves while you sleep if you need to; you won't be touching Dean the whole time you're sleeping, son. Just take them off when you're touching each other only. It should keep the visions to a minimum."

Sam nodded and slipped the gloves on. That was a good idea, he reflected. He hated having visions in his sleep; he never got a good night's sleep when that happened.

"Good night, boys. See you tomorrow." John said smiling proudly at them, "I'm proud of you."

"Why?" Dean asked wondering what he meant by that.

"For having the courage to seize your chance at happiness when you knew others might find it offensive. For taking the chance to be together this way. It couldn't have been an easy choice for you. I blame myself for putting that in you. It was never wrong for you to be together, I was just too close minded to see it, I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He went to leave and waved. "See you later, boys."

"Bye, Dad." They said together and smiled fondly at them as he vanished.

"I'm glad he helped us, Sam, I would never have learned that from that porno." Dean admitted, it had been weird having your Dad explain how you were supposed to have gay sex for the first time but he had made it good for them, like he and they wanted it to be for each other. He was one strange Angel, that man was. Such a great Dad, too.

"Me, too. We couldn't have done this without his help." Sam turned his head to kiss Dean now, pulling him down with him, no longer tired. "How about we just make love again, baby? I really want you again, please?"

"I think I've created a monster, Sammy." Dean said pulling him to him and kissing him hard now, bodies ready for each other again.

"Well, you did say I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. I'm going to hold you to that promise, Dean." Sam said, touching him now and Dean moaning again.

"Damn nympho brothers!" Dean swore softly, but not unkindly, he felt the same way.

"Pot, Kettle, baby." Sam pointed out and Dean nodded grinning.

"Damn straight. Gotta make you mine, Sammy." Dean agreed and chuckled as Sam got ready for him, Dean watching and hardening for him at the sight.

"We've got all night, Dean." Sam leered and moaned breathlessly, as Dean entered him and sighed happily, feeling like this was where Dean belonged, in his arms, inside him, inside his heart, so full of love for him now, a different but better form of it, with some brotherly stuff mixed in, but mostly as the love of his life from now on. "Love you, Dean!"

"Sammy! Love you!" Dean moaned and it got better from there.

John's barrier stayed up all night, like he planned it to. No one heard a thing and in the morning, they emerged smiling and holding hands, returning the key to the people, not minding their icy stares at all. He just smiled wider, kissed Sam in front of them, and walked out to the car, happily enjoying the feel of the man beside him.

"You didn't have to do that, Dean, I know you love me. It's okay if you want to hide this relationship with me." Sam didn't like the idea but it was true not many would understand.

"Nope, not happening. I love you, Sam. Not going to hide it, ever! In fact, if I could jump from rooftop to rooftop and scream it, I would. Never going to be ashamed of you, baby, you're my lover, the love of my life, and also my brother. All of which make you the most precious and perfect person in the world to me. Never hide this, Sam, because I sure won't." Dean said proudly, pulling Sam to cuddle into his side as he drove out of the parking lot, kissing Sam and letting his scent fill his soul. His Sammy, forever his Sammy, no one else's. He'd kill the next bitch who tried to rape or hurt him ever again. "Love you, Sammy, forever and always. How do you feel about rings, baby?" He eyed the jewelry store coming up in a couple blocks.

"I'd like one." Sam said seeing the store, too. He smiled happily as they pulled in and Dean tugged him in with him to pick one out. A few minutes later, they left with matching gold bands they could engrave later if they wanted to.

"My baby, I like that ring on you. Never take it off, Sammy." Dean said cuddling into Sam now as he drove the rest of the way, liking the way the light hit the matching bands and reflected on the roof of the car.

"Same goes for you. That ring makes you mine, don't ever take it off, Dean." Sammy said meaning every word. Dean shook his head happily.

"Never take it off, baby, promise." Dean promised, kissing his cheek softly and pulling Sam's arm tighter around him. "Take the scenic route, Sam, and take your time. I like this cuddling and driving thing we got going on here."

"You got it, baby." Sam said turning onto a dirt road and doing just that, taking back roads and not rushing to get home. They got home two hours later, smiling happily.

Sure it was an unusual relationship they had now but it was theirs, and they loved each other.

That's all that mattered.

At least to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. A Family Christmas

(**Warning: From this chapter on, there will be Wincest! It is a new addition to the storyline and is not in the other chapters but will be in the ones that follow, so be warned. If Wincest offends you, don't read this! I have no desire to offend only entertain, honest.**)

Well, they got a heck of a case now, and no one could foresee what this monster does. It will take all of them to stop this one. Not to mention, Christmas has come to Bobby's and they got a ton of 'gifts' to give each other. Hint hint.

Not to mention some surprises in store for the older generations. Let's hope that pride isn't hereditary, eh?

Note to Readers: They have long swords with obsidian hilts with sheer black strips of sparkling sheer fabric around hilt of Weapons in this storyline so those are the swords I am referring to in the story here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Got anything?" Dean asked as the widow stood in the other room getting some papers for them from a cabinet.

"Same thing as before. She killed him and her eyes were red, with a line in the middle. I asked Bobby earlier, he said it was a lamia." Sam answered pretending to go over notes, eyes on the door, waiting for John to come in. It was all part of the plan.

"We can kill her easy. Dad doesn't need to help." Dean said offended John felt they needed chaperoned on this case.

"We do if there are two more, which he says there are." Sam said softly, eyes on the woman still, she was coming their way with the files.

She'd killed three men so far, counting her husband. Her sisters and herself, that is. They reproduced that way, they seduced you then killed you, poisoning you slowly so you died after they had left. Giving themselves an alibi in the process. It had taken days to dig up the connection between her sisters and her with the dead men. They had needed it to convince the cops they were real agents while the truth was Sam had seen them killing the men in his touch visions when he'd touched the bodies in the morgue.

No one would buy the 'my brother is psychic and saw them do it, so go arrest them now!' reason. So they settled for playing agents. They needed the cops off their backs and these guys were keeping close tabs on them, wanting kept in the loop. Which is why she was still alive at the moment. As Hunters, she'd already be impaled and dead, all evidence of her death erased.

However, the cops no longer saw her or sisters as suspects, so they were fair game for the Hunters now.

A game that would be up once John finished luring her sisters here. They would be attracted to his divine energy signature, they liked energy. Just as much as human flesh, and divine flesh. Perfect predators really. John walked in and nodded, the signal, the others were on their way. Now to just wait for them to arrive.

They went back to reading the files and asking her questions and saw her eyes glow when she saw their Dad. Yeah, she sensed his energy alright, now to see if she took the bait.

She watched the door now. They watched her. John watched the door with her. No one spoke, no words were needed. It was killing time and they were damn sure going to do just that.

The sisters burst in and the boys pulled their blades and they glowed now, the cloth wrapping itself around their hands again, firmly attaching them to the boys' hands. The sister joined and became one really big monster, with three heads. They were surprised but wouldn't show it. They looked at John who shrugged, pulling his archangel blade as well. She was so big now she burst through the roof and the house exploded to pieces. People were staring but they didn't have time to deal with that right now, they had a monster the size of a High-Rise to kill.

They climbed the bitch, and she tried to shake them off but failed. It helped she had no hands so they were thankful for that much. Her snake body with three heads was still bad enough though. John grew to her size now and they wrestled, he was working on the heads, working his way in and chopping them off when he got close enough. The boys got to her heart and smiled, plunging their blades deep into her heart and she was on fire now, glowing as the blades' combined powers burned her to nothingness. They held on for dear life and kept the blades in until the bitch was nothing by fine ash and then fell onto their backs, John breaking their falls with his power or it could have killed them instantly.

They then stabbed the heads the same way and reduced them to nothingness too. They let John do a group mind wipe and he convinced them it was a gas leak and that they had never been there. Then they drove off and Sam slipped his gloves back on. Dean did the 'come hither' look and Sam smiled, sliding under his arm, to cuddle into his lover's side now while he drove. John moved into the passenger side since it was unoccupied.

"So what are you two going to do? We're having the tree lighting tonight, remember?" John reminded them, sometimes they got 'distracted' and were late for stuff, not the important stuff though, mostly the times they say they'll home by a certain time and were a few minutes late. John loved those boys but damn, they put bunnies to shame! Male bunnies were cringing at the thought of them and the women ones were panting!

"Got some more gift shopping to do, pick up Christmas Dinner, and some more decorations. Got a few hours until the stores close, so we should have it in time." Dean said and smiled at Sam, "I'll open my gift later, baby."

"And I'll give the gift of a sound proof barrier then, too. You boys get loud." He nudged his eldest son. "Bet you could do a good barrier, too, if you thought to try."

Dean looked at his Dad now. "What do you mean?" Even Sam looked confused.

"Your power. Protection barriers and force fields, manipulate energy to your own use. Figured you got that already." John said confused now, too. God had said Dean knew already but it didn't sound like it. "He said you already knew this…how could…damn it! You're supposed to figure this out for yourself, sorry."

"Well, I did deflect that witch's spell before and the siren's call thing. So, yeah, I probably did. Wow, Sammy, I got my power. Who knew?" Dean said happily.

"Not you, apparently." Sam teased and kissed Dean's cheek, "We always were a little slow that way, both of us."

"Yeah, I get that." Dean nodded and smiled, then looked pointedly at his father. "I saw that kiss last night."

Now John blushed, he and Bobby had made out a little last night. The pair had missed the boys watching them apparently.

"Considered…more?" Sam said softly and John shrugged.

"It's complicated." John said. "The feelings are there but well, so are the old resentments, some of them." He and Bobby were working out a few issues brought up that they hadn't dealt with when they had been human. Hell, when it came to them, their issues had issues really.

"Can we help?" Sam asked, Dad looked unhappy now. He could talk to Bobby or something.

"No, we're getting there. It's just going to take a while. Your lover doesn't scare you off with a shotgun and there not be more than a few issues. Mostly the macho, we are men and should like women more kind. It takes time to deal with those prejudices, even inside ourselves." John admitted, "We've liked women most of our lives, being with each other was a fluke really. It's not that we're against it now, it's just that switching sexualities can be…complicated." He shrugged, "We're getting there, don't worry. But yeah, not going for the 'more' quite yet."

"You'll get there. You both are just too stubborn for your own goods is the problem." Dean pointed out and John nodded. It was true, he and Bobby had so much stubbornness between them that if stubbornness made the world turn, it would never stop spinning and at the speed of light, too.

"So, I have to go report in with Bobby. See you later, right?" John asked and they agreed.

"Tell Bobby to stop being such a stubborn ass and fuck you already!" Sam teased and waved the angel off.

John just shrugged and left.

"Think they'll ever get it?" Dean asked and Sam laughed. "Probably not, but I have faith in them."

"Yeah, me, too." Dean said and drove to the store.

They got the gifts and wrapping paper and the other decorations from the stores in the shopping center. Then they hit the grocery store for the rest. They also realized they had time to spare.

Which led to its obvious conclusion.

Sex, Impala Sex.

Kinky, possibly very kinky Impala sex.

Possibly, if they had time.

They smiled wickedly.

Oh, yeah, they had time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon they were in the backseat, with Dean pinning Sam's arms over his head with cuffs hooked to the hook at the top of the door. They wore rings and he was most definitely pulling on Sam's new nipple rings he had got as a present for them both. Dean was riding him hard and fast, sheathing himself onto Sam like he knew his lover liked best. Using the seats for leverage, he worked them deeper and pulled and sucked those nipples until they came three consecutive times apiece, screaming their release, Sam filling Dean's ass repeatedly and Dean coating Sam's chest with his own, which Dean cleaned of his lover with a cloth from the floorboard, thoughtful soul that he was.

Then he unhooked Sam, putting the cuffs away, smiling fondly at them, and then they dressed quickly. They cuddled into each other again and chuckled. "Like the nipple rings, Sam. Thinking of getting me some." Dean said kissing Sam softly before pulling out of the copse of trees.

"I'll pay for them." Sam smiled, he liked that idea…a lot. "Could play with you in so many ways if you had them." Dean considered this, he liked it when Sam played with him so this could be a worthy investment really. "Think of it as my late Christmas present to you, well, us."

"Then I'll definitely be getting some." Dean smiled and they drove into the yard now, right on time.

"See, not late. Made it with plenty of time to spare. So little faith in us." Sam teased.

"I know." Dean teased back, leaning in to kiss Sam one more time. "Merry Christmas, Sam. I love you." He looked Sam's eyes and stroked his handsome jaw and soft skin there. "Merry Christmas, Dean. I love you, too."

Then they uncuddled and grabbed some bags. They headed in and smiled at their fathers who currently were mopping up some eggnog from the kitchen floor. "Accident?" Dean teased, sitting the bags down on the table and noticing the mark on the side of Bobby's neck, but saying nothing. Apparently they had interrupted something here. Hence the spilled eggnog and the red faces.

They finished unloading the bags and hid the presents to wrap later. They put the other bags of decorations by the others Bobby had set out to put up. They immediately hugged their fathers and smiled happily as they hugged them back. "Got some bread pudding in there from the deli, too. Figured it would be a good dessert afterward."

"Good thinking." Bobby said putting the food in the fridge and going to the living room. "John, finish the eggnog would you? I'll get started with the tree."

For the next few hours, they got the house decorated and the tree done, lights and all. They also sipped on the eggnog and watched Christmas specials and talked. Eventually they headed to bed but decided to be nosy. Sure it was out of character but they did it to them so they were just returning the favor.

"Dad, Bobby. We know you have issues and we can appreciate that, we've had more than our share, too. But you're wasting a great opportunity to be happy together if you let those issues keep you apart. We're not saying you need to have sex but damn, forgive each other already! Oh, and deciding to like men over women is fairly easy, once you let go of the prejudices and preconceptions of this being wrong somehow. It's not the same as with women but in some ways, if it makes you happy, it's even better. Just stop being so damn stubborn and let yourselves be happy for once." Dean said and reached for Sam's hand, pulling him to his side, kissing him. "We did. It's about time you did, too, or are you waiting for one of you die again, like we did? Don't be us, Dad, Bobby. Don't make our mistakes. It will just make you more miserable."

Dean headed up the stairs with Sam now, both throwing them a meaningful look while they did it. Soon they were pulling each other into their room smiling and the older men were left alone. Neither saying much. They both knew the boys were right and they needed time to process this.

xxxxxxxxxx

John sat on the Impala thinking about what they had said. What were their issues really? Pride. He admitted this. Bobby had tried to kill him, well, he deserved it. John knew this. Bobby had tried to convince him that he was hurting the boys by doing what he was doing to them and told him he'd adopt them, keep them safe. John had said he would die first. It had got worse from there. Ending with a shotgun. And never letting Bobby see the boys again, for a long time.

Almost all their issues had revolved around the boys, Bobby not training them the way John wanted him to. Treating them like his own, making John jealous of the fact the boys liked him better and would choose him if given the choice. Also Bobby had gotten tired of John's wishy washy attitude about their relationship and now John admitted it, yes, they had one then. He hadn't wanted to admit it then but it had been true. The question was, did they want one now? Yes, John did. Did Bobby? Not sure, could ask but how the hell did he do that? Without sounding girly that is? After all he did in the past, did he have the right to ask?

He felt the car dip and looked over to see Bobby there, thinking now, too.

They sat there for an hour, saying nothing and not looking at each other.

"They're right. I hate to admit it but the younger generation is right." John finally spoke breaking the silence now, but not looking at Bobby, unsure of how to talk about this.

"I know." Bobby said. He looked over at John and sighed. "We should talk about this. It isn't like we haven't done anything. I got the mark from that talented mouth of yours to prove it, I'm sure they notice that. They saw the…kiss, too. Last night." He shrugged, "I noticed them as we broke it off."

"Okay, so how do we start?" John said finally looking at the man and the man's eyes caught his again, he touched his bearded jaw gently, "Love a man with a beard. Um, sorry, talking, got it. No touching." He sighed, "Bobby, I don't know how to deal with this, to be honest. I just know I don't want anyone, not a soul, but you. It's not like it was with Mary but in some ways, like the boys said, it's better. Guess I'm gay, go figure. Homophobe, closet gay, in life and now, all the way there. Makes sense really." He sighed again, "At least, I picked a good man to love. Not some jerk."

"I know what you mean. Always thought I'd find a woman after Karen but then I was alone and then we happened, and I panicked. Felt funny about us. Not like it was wrong, per se. Just not used to it, really. Then you died and there was that nagging feeling of loss I ignored." Bobby admitted, "You came back and, well, so did those confusing feelings. The boys weren't the only ones having confusing feelings, I just never thought…well, I didn't think too hard on what they meant."

"You were right about them, the boys. I was hurting them doing what I was doing. I should have let you have them and keep them here. They would have been safer." John said, staring down at his hands, which were pistoning and entwining nervously, heart hurting. "Should have listened to you."

Bobby took one of his hands, permanently stilling that nervous motion and also because he wanted to hold his hand. John seemed less nervous now but Bobby knew they weren't even close to fixing them yet. So many more issues to deal with and so many emotions that tore at them.

" Pretty sure I haven't felt much for women over the years, especially after…you died. Now that you're back, I feel different, happier." Bobby admitted sighing, "Missed you. shouldn't have, I know that, not as much as I did. Figured you were my friend and that's all it was. I don't want anyone else either, just you. You're a gorgeous angel, you know. Kind of like a bearded man myself." Bobby touched John's face, running finger along his bearded jaw. "Kind of tickled when we kissed."

"Yeah, it did." John said and leaned in touching Bobby's lips softly, not pushing it, keeping it closed mouth. Bobby kissed him back and they stopped after a minute. "We still need to talk though."

"I know." Bobby said, but still pulled his friend closer, holding his hand while they talked on through the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

They watched the sunrise and smiled, relieved now.

"So where do we go now?" John asked and Bobby smiled up at him.

"Well, we could take their advice." Bobby said eyes on the man to see what he thought.

"You mean, be together, like them?" John said considering it, nervous now. "It's been a long time for me, I haven't been with…anyone for years, really. Not sure how to do this anymore. Willing to try though." He looked at Bobby, daring to feel hopeful now. "Would you consider being my…well, you know. Crap, why is this so hard to say? Be my lover, I guess." He looked down again, "It's okay, old friend, you can say no. I get that. I won't ask or bother you about it again. We need you for the boys so this shouldn't affect that, I can't let it."

"I'd like to try. I think we'd be good together…as lovers and as fathers to those boys. I love you, too, you know. Just not as open about it as the boys are. I'd love to be with you again." Bobby said, leading in to kiss John, deepening the kiss now and pulling him off the car. "Bedroom." He mumbled and John popped them there, removing their clothes quickly, an urgent need for each other filling them now.

"Merry Christmas, baby." John let Bobby push him to the bed and he said this softly. Bobby covered him now with kisses now and smiled, "Merry Christmas, John." He said this in return and soon they were lost in each other, letting their desire lead them where they needed to go.

It had never felt better between them nor more intense either. They felt this and smiled, making love the way they wanted to. Never stopping to think or consider they should stop. This felt right for them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Earlier that night, when the boys went to bed)

The boys undressed and crawled into bed. "Think they listened at all?" Sam asked, hoping they would. It woud make them a lot happier. It had them after all.

"Think so, hope so really." Dean said, kissing down the man's body as he spoke." Hate to see them unhappy."

"Me, too." Sam said softly. "My turn I take it?"

"Uh huh, I got the Impala Sex, you get the Christmas Sex, it's fair." Dean said sliding his tongue along Sam's thigh now, moving up his body.

"Mmm, yeah, so that means I don't get to be inside you then?" Sam gasped out and moaned softly.

"Never said that. You be a good boy and I'll let you." Dean promised, knowing they would definitely be doing that too. He was just wanting Sam to go first.

"Oh, I'll be a very good boy, you can count on that." Sam smiled and purred, "Aren't I always?"

Dean lubed up Sam and himself and worked into him, thrusting deep on the first thrust, making Sam moan and putting up as sound proof a barrier as he could manage. It felt like he'd done it, he couldn't be sure. They'd find out in the morning. "Oh, Sammy, you're always a very good boy. The best boy ever, baby."

"Good, cause I'm not the only one getting fucked tonight." Sam moaned softly as Dean kept the pace slow then got faster gradually.

"Never said you would be, baby, never would." Dean moaned as well.

They made love for hours and sure enough, with his body and his mouth, Sam proved to be a very good boy. Then he took Dean the same way.

They thoroughly opened their presents, each other, then opened them again. Neither sleeping all night, just the way they liked it. Afterward they cuddled sleepily, smiling smugly, both slightly sore but not complaining.

"Love you, Sammy. Merry Christmas, baby." Dean purred, kissing his lovers hair, brushing finger gently through it and savoring its softness and smell, of Axe body wash and Suave shampoo. "Love your smell, Sam. Never change that smell."

"Love you , too, Dean. Merry Christmas." Sam said softly, running fingers along the man's muscled abs and chest, circling the nipple with a fingertip. "Can't wait until you get the nipple rings on you. Gonna play with them so much."

"Oh, Sammy, is sex all you ever think about?" Dean laughed and pulled Sam up for a kiss.

"Well, yeah, but I think about loving you, too." Sam teased, "Can't help it, I'm in love with the most gorgeous man on the planet, you know."

"Oh, do I know him? Cause I might need to kill the guy." Dean said, he liked this teasing thing.

"Well, kind of. I just don't see you as the whole 'Kill yourself' kind of guy. Besides I'd have to stop you, love you too much to let you die, baby." Sam reassured him and tugged him up out of bed. "I want to open my presents. "

Dean chuckled, Sam always liked to open his presents first thing Christmas morning. Now was no exception. Halfway down they heard it. Low moaning and cries of pleasure. It was coming from Bobby's room. They laughed silently, fingers to their lips, still laughing quietly. They headed to the kitchen to start prepping Christmas dinner and waited for the others to finish.

Two hours later, they emerged, looking tousled and smiling happily. They saw the boys watching them from the kitchen and blushed, the boys laughed outloud and gave them a thumbs up. "Good for you!" Dean said cheerfully and both John and Bobby smiled wider.

They went to open presents and the couples sat close to each other as they opened their gifts, kissing between opening the presents and exchanging loving looks.

"Oh, Dean. You didn't." Sam said as he opened the box, a CD player for the Impala with an iPod jack attachment. "You mean…"

"It's time to douche up my Baby." Dean said kissing Sam softly, and grinned, "Did you notice that it has a cassette port, too?" Sam had noticed, he figured Dean would want to still play cassette tapes anyway, no surprise there. "Only for you, Sammy. Now you can play your CD's in the car and no more comments on douching up the Impala, promise. Maybe we can find some CD's I'd like, too."

"I'm sure we can, baby. I'm sure we can." Sam said smiling, eyes on Dean's. This meant Dean not only thought of the Impala as his, he now considered her 'theirs'. He wanted to share ownership now, he trusted Sam that much. Sam was happier with this gift than any of the others. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said softly, and cuddled Sam happily, gifts all unwrapped and just enjoying each other's company now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was basting the turkey when John cornered him, kissing him softly. "I love you." He moved away quickly and went to help with the yams, he looked up nervously, "I mean it, man." He licked a lip nervously, Bobby saw where Dean got that particular habit from already. He also thought it was so sexy, too, on the older man.

Bobby smiled and handed him a knife, taking the one he was using and trading John for it. "Love you, too, baby." He whispered softly before moving onto the potatoes for the mashed potatoes. He gave John a smile, "I mean that, too."

They worked happily in the kitchen, both smiling happily and working together as a team. A few hours later, they sat down to supper and enjoyed each other's company, laughing and teasing each other. They sat close and held hands under the table, enjoying the feel of it.

That night they each went to their rooms, made love, and cuddled, sleeping in their lover's arms and not regretting it at all.

Christmas had gone well and they were all happy with that.

Maybe next year they could have carols again.

They hadn't done that in years either.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I see Bobby and John got around to that 'talk' they were needing to have.

Thank goodness they listened to the boys this time.

Here's hoping they can keep this new thing together.


	18. What Lies In The Darkness Can Kill Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Our boys are on a case and find some interesting things out about it. Not to mention, their father the Angel has a surprise for them that they never would have expected.

Dean touches the wrong statue…again but this time doesn't mind it as much as he usually does, hee hee. Sam isn't knocking it either.

God gives them all a gift or two they never thought to have together. Whatever would that be.

Watch out for the beginning of a Hunt at the end and some surprise guests that join them.

**This will lead into a three to four chapter arc. It is a complicated one and those kinds of plots take me a few chapters to work out. Please be patient with me and enjoy it, I'll try to post them every two or three days if I can.**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They read over the notes that Bobby had given them and read the articles that he included.

Janet Miller, 24, volunteered at a soup kitchen and helped run a runaway shelter.

Peter Johns, 34, Doctor, did the Doctor's visiting the impoverished nations thing. Helped with free clinics all over town.

And Lewis Richardson, 30, male nurse and helped establish several indoor shelters for the homeless in town.

Okay, these were really _really _good righteous people. They were right, these were good people. Hmm. All dismembered and lots of blood loss. Ripped apart, pieces scattered around the room but even Dean saw the pattern here. Maybe there was a pattern to the way the bodies were laid out. His gut said there was something in that part that the cops may have missed. He felt no malice for this, cops just didn't look for what they did, what Hunters did.

Yeah, they looked for harder to see patterns. Most cops didn't see this.

Thank goodness, or Hunters would be extinct by now. Not needed if the authorities got smart about this stuff eventually. Unfortunately most weren't capable of understanding it. They saw in black and white, Hunters saw mostly in shades of grey. They knew that sometimes the right things were often disguised in the bad ones.

"Seems like when Meg was doing her thing, remember?" Sam said grimly. Then he had a thought, pulling up the database and hacking in, going through until he found the file with the police photos of the murders in it. Then he used a photo program to line up the blood drops and his face paled. "Dean!"

Dean came over and he paled as well.

Same mark as before. The mark for summoning payment for the shadow monsters.

At _every _crime scene, the body parts marking the outer part of the marks, the blood drops forming the inner symbol. The strange 'S' symbol. _Fucking Hell!_

"it can't be Meg, she's dead. Or Azazel. So, who could be…a demon. But why? Unless.." Dean thought about it. "They're summoning something. Something that needs righteous blood for the ritual to work."

"Like what?" Sam said and picked up the phone, calling Bobby. "We need Bobby looking into it. We also need me in there to see if I can get any impressions by touching stuff." He dug through their ID's. "FBI or what?"

"I'd use the FBI ones." Dean said and Sam sat them on the table, closing the box. Sam handed him the phone when Bobby answered and kept researching.

"Hey, got any leads?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we think it's like what Meg was doing that time, using Shadow Monsters. Probably needs the blood for a ritual. They were _really_ righteous people, Bobby, that kind of blood carries power all its own. It could be used to summon something, we need to figure out what." Dean said and Bobby groaned, neck sore from being bent over the computer too long.

"Yeah, we do." Bobby said softly, "You boys get with the psychic touch thing, at the scenes if you can and try to touch the blood spot, you might get some more in depth stuff. Also the body parts. I'll call you soon if I find anything. " He chuckled and the boys had to laugh, knowing why. Dad was back. Must be kissing him hello. "Your Dad has some surprises for you when you get back."

"Oh." Dean said feeling curious all of a sudden. "Small package or big?"

"Definitely _small._" Bobby laughed and John took the phone. "No more hints, son. You have to come here to see them. I have some things to tell you about them before you get them so that part will have to wait. I'll be popping in soon. As soon as I drop your gifts off here." John said grinning, petting his puppy and making it groan happily.

Dean could have sworn he heard a definitely _not_ human groan right then but said nothing. But damned if he was even more curious now. "Um, we're going to be fooling around for a few minutes. Give it an hour at least, unless you want to witness some more sex between us."

Sam gave him a look and Dean motioned for him to undress and touched his own nipples grinning. Sam got the hint and shut down the computer. He stood and undressed now, grinning. Dean was still in a towel, fresh from his shower.

"Good idea, might need to help with the research here. I'd go with pagan god. Or higher level demon. But I'll let Bobby check it out more first. I'll know more. Give me two hours, I'll go to Heaven and check with the others, maybe they'll notice something I don't." John said and the boys told him they would appreciate it.

Then they hung up and Sam yanked Dean's towel off with one tug, cupping his dick with one hand instantly as they fell onto the bed. Sam now straddled Dean and leaned down, kissing up his neck to his jaw, and to his lips, into a kiss they got lost in for several minutes. Their bodies rubbed harder along each other as the kisses deepened, until the need for more took them over. "Sammy…fuck me…_please!"_ Dean blindly grabbed the lube and pressed it to Sam's palm. "_Now_…please!"

Sam quickly lubed him up and himself, using two fingers to loosen him, not enough but Dean was not being patient right now! "Fuck, Sammy…don't tease! Fuck me hard!" Sam moaned at the demanding need in his voice and thrust in deep, then did as asked, pulling his legs around his waist. He fucked him hard and deep, his hands rubbing up the man's body as he arched so gorgeously against him.

"Damn, _Dean!_...don't know what's got into you…besides me.. but damn!...I love it!" Sam moaned as he could feel the pleasure thrumming through them already, "Fuck…love taking you like this!" He fought not to cum but if Dean kept thrusting back this hard and tightening this way around him, he was going to lose this fight.

"I want it…_now!_ We'll do patient later…fuck me, Sammy, need it harder…_deeper_…pound me…_please!"_ Dean thrust back harder and then Sam lost it, taking him deeper and harder, pounding into him until he was screaming Sam's name and they both came screaming, leaving Sam panting from it.

"Okay, not complaining but, wow, that was fantastic! What made you want that?" Sam grinned as Dean leaned over him now, stealing kisses as they talked.

"Been thinking of you fucking me _all _day. On the road for hours, and all I wanted was you inside me." Dean said happily, straddling him now. He grabbed Sam's hands and put them on his nipples and the rings there, "Been wanting you to play with me for hours now. Play with me, you know you want to." Dean leaned in to kiss him and rubbed his groin into Sam's. Sam moaned and smiled, his finger rolling the nipples and gently tugging on the rings there. Dean moaned loudly from it, leaning into each tug. "Fuck Sammy, I could cum from you just doing this…_damn!"_

"Sammy?" Dean moaned softly as he was flipped to the bottom again.

"Yeah?" Sam said as he kissed down his body, sucking on the nipples as he tugged on them, making Dean shout with pleasure now.

"Me, tonight. Only _me._ Tomorrow, _you,_ please?" Dean pleaded and Sam smiled. Dean wanted to be bottom; it was his favorite thing lately.

"Okay, baby. All you tonight. Gonna make you feel so good…" Sam grinned and thrust in again, making Dean moan loudly, this time he tried for slow but the more he worked Dean's nipples it got harder to do. "Tell me how I make you feel…tell me…" Sam said feeling his orgasms coming and fought them to a standstill. "Do I feel _good_?"

"You feel so great… no one fucks me…ever has like you do…baby…never been…fucking _awesome!…_can't get enough of you fucking me…so huge!...fuck I love you!...pull my rings, _more!"_ Dean moaned and shouted and they fucked faster and harder now, the bed slamming into the wall with every thrust now, and Sam yanked on the nipple rings as he took his lover, making them spiral and lose all thought to their pleasure now.

Soon they came crying out again, making them cum again and again as their orgasms came, one right after the other, until they nearly passed out from them. They laid there gasping for breath and moaning happily from the sex they had just had.

"Still need to know why I needed you to fuck me?" Dean teased, cuddling under the covers into Sam now.

"No, don't care why. Just…could you do that to me tomorrow? Cause, wow, that was so _fun_!" Sam grinned as he pulled Dean closer, "I love you, Dean. Were you _really_ thinking about me fucking you _all_ day?"

"Yeah, got so excited I had to hide it. It's why I didn't go in the restaurant, and insisted on the drive thru." Dean said smiling, getting hard again and cursing. "Just been in a horny mood since we did the last case."

"Wait, the last case, there was that statue. It fell on you. You barely touched it. Surely you don't think…" Sam said and had a thought, getting up and bringing the laptop to the bed. Sure enough they searched for the statue and had to laugh. "Fuck, it's Calea, Safani goddess of lust. Hmm, says its spell lasts no more than a couple weeks. You got a lust spell on you, baby."

"Hmm, I like it so far. It's only been a couple days since I touched it. That gives us twelve more days to work through the lust. Not going to complain." Dean said chuckling, stroking Sam hard again, making him roll his eyes but still moan. He leaned into Sam's ear and whispered, "Fuck me again, baby."

Sam laughed and did as asked, fucking his lover senseless for the next hour until he passed out after too many orgasms slammed through him, courtesy of the lust spell. Sam knew for the next twelve days he was going to have to fuck Dean or have Dean fuck him until he passed out, just to keep up with the spell's effects on his lover. Not that he was complaining. Apparently lust-spelled Dean was full of stamina and, well, Sam really _really_ liked stamina…and sex with Dean. So it was a win-win for him, too.

They felt bad for Dad though. All that sex and he had to listen to every sound. Maybe they'd get him his own room next time? Cause Sam was _not_ going to _ever_ say no when Dean demanded sex, so Dad would just _have_ to find a way to deal with it.

He still called Bobby to explain the spell and even he thought it was hilarious. He just asked them to put up sound barriers when they did it, and he would have John put up a barrier when they did it. "So, you and Dad, you are doing good?" Sam asked quietly as Dean snuggled closer, hugging Sam tighter now. Light sleep kisses brushed his neck as Dean lovingly kissed him in his sleep. Sam had to smile. "Love you. My _Sammy!_" Dean mumbled in his sleep, sighing happily after he said it.

"Love you, too, baby." Sam whispered and ran fingers gently through Dean's hair, making him purr in his sleep, like the contented man he was right now. "Do you love Dad, Bobby?" Sam got serious, "I just…I don't want this to end badly for you. It will if one loves the other but it isn't returned. We know Dad is in love with you, are you with him?"

"Yes, I am." Bobby admitted, "Have been for years really, too damn stubborn to admit it. Part of why he ended up at the end of my shotgun. I just thought, you boys would stay here and then maybe he would. We'd be a couple, he and I. I loved him so much. Then he accused me of trying to steal your love from him and I told him I had feelings for him, then he said he wasn't sure of his for me. We fought and I told him to get out, and it all fell apart from there. " Bobby sounded so regretful now, "So much lost time. I could never let him go now. He's all I ever wanted really. Like you and Sam."

"Good, then you should know you're all I ever wanted and I will also never let you go either." John said and chuckled as his lover laughed; he had taken the phone from Sam when he had popped in and heard what they were talking about, "Maybe you should make an honest angel out of me."

"Really? How honest? You aren't alive anymore, how would we do that?" Bobby asked, curious.

"God. He said he'd do the ceremony. Marry us. If you'll do it. Will you? Will you marry me? Be my husband?" John asked, "I really want this, baby. When we get back. Would you consider it? We could keep it on the down low but the boys would be the only ones that would know, but would you consider it?" He wanted this, so much. God had said he would do it, if Bobby said yes. He also said he'd marry the boys, too. "He said he'd marry these two boys too, if they wanted him to. It means we would be Heavenly Mated, not just the way it is on Earth here."

"Yes, yes, hell, _yes_, I'll marry you. Heavenly Mated. I'd like that." Bobby said happily. John grinned wider now. "Husbands. We would be husbands."

"I want to be your husband, Bobby, all yours." John agreed. "So when this case is over, us married?"

"Yes, we'll get married." Bobby said chuckling. "Maybe we could do a double, ask the boys."

"Sam, you interested? Let God really marry you, make you husbands?" John asked them.

"We…wait… he'll marry us…for _real _marry us?...we're brothers…" Sam said confused. Dean looked up and listened now, confused too.

"Not meant to be. You are soul-mated. A couple anyway. He said you could be Heavenly Mated if you wanted to be." John said smiling.

"Well, will you marry me?" Sam asked Dean softly, "God would do the ceremony."

"Yes, Sammy, I will marry you. Husband, I like the sound of that. Belonging to each other that way. I really want that, baby." Dean said kissing him happily and getting hard again, Sam moaned and sighed.

"Bobby?" John said grinning.

"Yeah?" Bobby said chuckling as the puppy set his rug on fire…again. He tapped it out and let the pups go play with Rumsfeld in the yard. "Your pup is trying to burn down my house, lover."

"Our pup. What's mine is yours, remember?" John said and the boys exchanged a look, John cursed and shook his head, holding up a finger. "Plan on a double wedding, baby."

"Good." Bobby said softly, "I love you, John." He yawned now.

"I love you, too, Bobby." John said happily, cradling the phone and smiling softly. "I miss you, baby."

"Miss you, too." Bobby said sadly, "Bed feels empty without you now." He didn't want to sleep without him now. He slept better with John there.

"I'll be home soon enough, then you can spend all the time with me you want, promise." John said and Bobby sighed. Then asked, "Can you come get me? Let me cuddle with you tonight? Let them meet the pups, please? Let me sleep in your arms? Please, John, let me?" Bobby asked softly. Needing John so much right now.

"Yes, I can do that. Get your bags packed, Bobby. I'll tell the boys about the pups and you bring them with you. We'll just bunk together. You can work the case here. " John said suddenly feeling much happier, "I can't wait to hold you again!"

"Be ready soon, please hurry. I miss you." Bobby said rushing to pack and getting the dog crate ready, getting the food bag ready to go too.

"Pups? Dad, what aren't you telling us?" Both boys sat up now, curious. Happy but curious.

"I have some puppies for you." John explained about the boys in the other world being dogs with human souls, how they had puppies, and about their mates. How the pups were a new breed of Hunter Dogs, called Huntlings. He explained what Huntlings were and what their powers were. He told them he had got two for them and one had claimed John himself.

"So these puppies, they will choose one of us as their Hunter, and they'll be our Hunting partners? Sam's are part Hellhound part Human, and mine were part Dog part Human? Sam really does turn Hellhound there? Marries one, sort of. Are we _pretty?_" Dean asked curiously, Sam rolled his eyes at the words he said.

"Yes, I know one will choose each of you and technically they are your children, just from another world, your children by blood. One son, one daughter. Sam is a Wolf-hound, you are a Rottweiler." John thought about it, and chuckled, "You are beautiful dogs, boys. Maybe when I take them to visit their parents…you could go with me…meet the others, the other yous, their mates, and the other pups. I bet you'll get along great. Would you like that?" John thought they might.

"We'd love to! Can we?" Sam said excitedly, "We'd love to meet them all. It won't hurt the timeline, will it?"

"Nah, as long as we don't stay too long, it should be fine. So we'll do that next time I go?" John asked maybe here in a couple days they could go, the dog brothers would like that.

"Yes, please!" Dean chimed in and grinned proudly, "Bring on the puppies!"

John grinned and popped out, coming back seconds later with Bobby in his arms with a duffel over his shoulder and a dog carrier in his hand. They could hear the puppies in the crate and jumped out of bed, tugging on pants. Taking the carrier gently from him and peering in on all fours. Bobby put his duffel down and took John in his arms.

The boys waited until the kiss was done then asked, "Which ones are ours?"

"The ones without tags on their collars. The male wolf-hound is mine, he claimed me already." John said opening it and picking up his puppy to show them. "Haven't named him yet. But I will." The puppy licked him and John grinned. "Pet them , let them get your scents. They are waiting to choose you. One for each of you."

Bobby tugged John to the bed where they played with John's puppy while the boys loved on theirs, and scooted back to let them choose them. The puppies wiggled happily along the floor sniffing, picking up the trails of their Alphas then following them to the man the scent belonged to. The Wolf-hound pup went to Sam climbing him until he could get picked up and licked his face happily. The Rottweiler pup approached Dean, scratching at his jeans until Dean picked it up. Sam's was a girl, Dean's a boy.

John handed them a bottle with yellow stuff in it. "Drink this, it will give you the ability to speak and understand each other. You will be able to hear the dogs' thoughts, and talk to them. Drink it!"

Both boys shrugged and did it, drinking it in turns. Butterscotch, not bad.

Now they could hear their pups' thoughts.

'_Dad! Alpha! My Hunter!"_ The pups were squealing and yipping softly, '_Love you, Protect you. Be good Huntlings for you. We love you, Dads!'_ Both pups had the same thought, echoing each other as they were loved on.

"These are our _real_ kids, children from us as dogs, right? Does that make us their real fathers? Our babies _literally?"_ Dean's heart leaped at the thought, his baby. Sam's baby. Sure they were puppies but still, their children they had never hoped to ever have.

"Yes, fruit of those _very _loins. Like you are my sons, so they are your babies, too." John said nodding. "You are their fathers in _every _way."

"Our children, Sammy. We have children!" Dean cried softly, kissing his puppy now. "Dad loves you, boy! Gonna raise you right, protect you, son."

"My daughter, my girl." Sam said kissing his as well, "Love you, baby girl!" Then had a thought. "Can we share the father thing? Can they be _our _kids? Both their fathers? I know we are their Hunters but as far as the parent thing, can we raise them together, baby?"

"Yes, we should do that. Our kids, Sammy. Our son and daughter. They sure are adorable, aren't they?" Dean chuckled and yawned, eyeing his father and Bobby kissing. He put the pups in the carrier, including John's. Then he tugged Sam to the bed, cuddling him against him smiling sleepily.

"You guys can make love if you want, we're exhausted. Sam wore me out." Dean teased as he slipped into sleep now.

"_Damn_ that lust spell, baby." Sam chuckled and yawned, too.

Soon soft snoring was coming from both of the boys and the pups.

John and Bobby undressed quietly. They kissed roughly and Bobby pulled John beneath him, lubing up as they kissed some more, thrusting in. John moaned and arched beneath him and put up a barrier. Fuck this felt good! John thought and got louder as Bobby took him harder now, having missed him so much there was no way he could go gently now. He wanted to make John scream his name again, he loved it when the angel did that!

"Bobby…fuck…baby… so good…never stop please!...fuck you feel good inside me!... ohohohohohooh!" John moaned loudly, the bed shimmied as they moved together and John fingers gripped Bobby's sides and hips, head going back as he felt the pleasure spiral through him at Bobby's touch, as only Bobby made him feel, no man or woman even, had ever made him feel this way. Filling him with such pleasure and ecstasy he could die happy if Bobby would just _never_ stop doing this to him.

"So close…baby…close…love you…John…lover…fuck…cumming…I love you!" Bobby shouted pounding and impaling his ass as he came.

"I love you, too!" John screamed as he came too and they fell together panting and smiling. Their bodies sweaty with cum in their chests. Bobby licked it off John smiling and John licked it off Bobby, both smiling and grinning. "Fuck me again, baby, fuck me all night, Bobby. Need you to fill me so full of your cum I leak, please, baby?"

"Suck me first and you have deal." Bobby grinned and moaned as John crawled down the bed, sucking him so hard and deep his came twice in the man's throat, john drinking him down smiling and closing his eyes at how good it tasted. Then laying on all fours and moaning loudly as Bobby thrust in again, "Fucking love you inside me, Bobby. Always want you in me… please take me hard and deep, please!"

Bobby did as his lover asked, going at it for an hour before filling him with his cum again, then John sucked him again, then having Bobby take him…again and again. Finally as the sun rose, they showered and washed each other, smiling and kissing softly, murmuring "I love you." every once in a while.

"Don't know how I lived without this before." John said softly, "I don't want to anymore, Bobby. I can't be without you again! Love you so much!"

"Never have to. Gonna be yours forever now, remember? Gonna marry you, baby." Bobby said gently, and thought, "I could do a de-aging thing. It's an easy enough spell, I'd go to the boys age. We'd have longer together that way."

"You'd do that for me?" john said softly, touched. "What about the others? The Hunters, won't they notice?"

"Nah, I'll say I got cursed on a hunt with Dean, they'll believe me." Bobby chuckled, Dean did have the _worst _luck with witches.

"Yeah, he does have a thing about pissing them off." John laughed and they dried off now. Pulling off the bedspread, they cuddled under the blanket, grinning. "What was that I heard about a curse on Dean last night?" He had missed part of the conversation.

"Oh, a statue of a lust goddess fell on him when they were on a witch hunt a couple days ago. He just barely touched it! Got a lust spell on him. Twelve more days and it should be done. In the meantime, he is going to be having sex with Sam fairly often until it's done, probably more than usual, I should warn you." Bobby said they chuckled together.

"Strange. " John laughed now, "Think I got the same spell on me." He teased down to Bobby's dick again, stroking it softly, "Want you all the time, too."

"Nah, baby, you always were a nympho." Bobby kissed him lovingly and smiling, "That was never our problem, in the bedroom you were the sexiest nympho man I had knew. You were terrific at it, you know that. It's what happened when we got out of bed that killed our relationship. Fuck if our personalities didn't clash enough to mess it up when we weren't making love." Bobby sighed sadly at the memory, "I wish we hadn't fought so much. We lost so much time where we could have been together and happy. I loved you then, you know that?"

"I loved you, too, Bobby. We should have tried harder to make it work. It hurt to lose you and to see you holding that gun on me; It broke my heart. I'm so sorry I fucked it all up! I should have taken a chance on you instead of letting my temper and pride get in the way. I won't do it again. I love you, Bobby, want to make it up to you. Marry you, be yours forever." John said holding him tightly in his arms as Bobby drifted off to sleep now, "Never leave me!"

"Never leaving! Can never _make_ me leave. I love you." Bobby said softly, "Goodnight, baby. Husband."

"Husband." John said softly back, kissing his forehead lovingly. "Goodnight, Bobby."

He sighed happily and savored the feel of the man in his arms, the man he never thought to have with him this way ever again. _Loving him again_. Bobby was the only person, besides Mary, that inspired this level of love and need in him. The need to be with him forever. He loved this man and if anyone or anything tried to take him away from him, he'd _kill _them! No one got to hurt or take him away from John, no _one_ or no _thing_ got Bobby but _him_! He was his forever now. _Only his_. The same went for his sons, no one got to take them from him, _no one_. He'd kill for the people in this room, and not blink or regret it. They were all he had left to love in his life. All he had of a family and loved ones. He needed them. He would keep them with him, no matter what he had to do to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon the boys woke up and showered together, then dressed in suits. Putting their badges in their pockets and telling their Angel Dad, naked and content to hold Bobby in his arms right now, that they would be back soon.

In the meantime they walked the puppies and fed and watered them, then loved on them some before putting them in the crate again. Soon they headed out and went straight to the morgue first.

Sam did the touch thing and after touching all the body parts of all the victims while Dean kept the M.E. distracted, they headed to the crime scenes where Sam touched all he could there and then touched the blood spots and got a nightmare vision he had hoped to _never _see again.

Soon they left there and he wrote down all he had seen in the journal Dean had bought him months ago and took some aspirin. Not for pain but because of what he had seen.

"You were right, it was a ritual. The demon, it's a man, goes by the name of Aphril. Apparently he is controlling the Shadow things and using them to get the blood for the ritual. I didn't see where the demon was but I bet we could scry for it." Sam said and Dean thought it could work.

Then they drove back to the room and set up the map and the scrying tools. Bobby and John joined them now. Assisting in the scrying. Soon enough the crystal landed on an old factory outside of town. The boys grabbed their swords and John went with them, his light would keep the shadow monsters away. So would the boys' when they used the swords.

"So we destroy the altar and the shadow monsters go away?" Sam asked.

"No, we destroy the altar and we stop the ritual. The demon doesn't rise. We destroy the sacred amulet he is wearing to control them and the shadow monster return to Hell where they came from." John said grimly.

"Okay, I'll take the altar." Dean said, and nodded at Sam and John, "You keep the shadow monsters off me."

"I'll take the demon." John said smiling. "Then I'll help with the shadow monsters."

"Well, that's the plan." Bobby said grabbing a gun. "What about me?"

"Bobby, I…" John said and sighed.

"You said I could help and helping is not playing puppy babysitter. We'll just bring them with us. I can watch them and help. One way or another, I am not sitting in the room as you fight some demon and shadow monsters. Fuck that!" Bobby growled.

"Fine, you help Dean destroy the Altar." John said shaking his head. Bobby was a persistent bastard!

"Good, let's get to it." Dean said grabbing the crate and the others followed them to the car. They pulled out and headed to the warehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

First, Sam took his sword in hand and climbed the elevator shaft. He glowed with light and fought the shadow monsters while Dean and Bobby headed to the altar, smashing it with a sledge. He scattered the ritual ingredients first then smashing it to bits. Then demon flew at them in rage as it just appeared out of nowhere. John immediately grabbed it and burned it up in mid-lunge, telling it in a cold voice, "Not _my_ loved ones, you son of a bitch!" Then he crushed the amulet beneath his heel.

Sam was stabbing the shadow monsters by then and killing them surprisingly enough with the sword. They died screaming. Sam had a few scratches but they were all fine otherwise.

They headed back to the motel and packed up, heading out to Home again. Bobby and John headed home taking the puppies with them. The boys drove home in the car.

Unfortunately the lust spell made the trip take longer than expected. Dean kept pulling behind trees and signs, and other things.

Each time, Dean would start by sucking Sam or Sam sucked him, and then take each other hard, against trees, poles, on the ground behind bushes, in the front seat where they rode each other for hours, and again fucking hard in the backseat, both men being fucked and having fun with each other's nipple rings and cumming shouting every time, only to drive some more and having to stop two hours to fuck again, damn lust spell!

They arrived the next morning, both spent, messy, thoroughly fucked, both of them! Not to mention, very _very_ sore and sated. With smiles a mile wide on their faces. Getting fucked every two hours by each other has that effect on a guy!

John and Bobby got the boys to help with the de-aging spell and soon Bobby was thirty again, body wise and health wise. John thought he was gorgeous, and proud to have him as his.

Soon after there was the wedding ceremony.

And they all got a _big_ surprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

God stood before the men, and smiled.

John held Bobby's hand and gold bands for the boys.

Dean held Sam's hand and held gold bands for the others.

All the bands were gifts from God himself, holding a gift hidden in them to be revealed later.

"I, God, by the power invested in me, by, well, me, now ask you. Do you, John Winchester, Archangel , take Bobby Singer to be your Heavenly Mate, to love for all time and be there for each other forever?" God said, his golden eyes watching them with a smile.

"I do." John said grinning happily.

"Do you, Bobby Singer, take John Winchester to be your Heavenly Mate and promise to be there for him forever, too?" God asked smiling at the love he saw between the two men.

"I do." Bobby said grinning just as happily as John now.

"Do you, Dean Winchester, Earthly Warrior of Light, take Sam Winchester to be your Heavenly Mate, to love for all time and be there for each other forever?" God asked, addressing the boys now. Both looked ecstatic to be able to do this. He knew they would be when he had mentioned it. They deserved this! They had earned it.

"I do." Dean said, grinning widely, squeezing Sam's hand happily.

"Do you, Sam Winchester, Earthly Warrior of Light, take Dean Winchester to be your Heavenly Mate, to love for all time and be there for each other forever, too?" God chuckled as he knew this answer already; it was written all over Sam's face.

"I do." Sam said enthusiastically, using the hand Dean held to pull him closer, close enough to kiss.

"Then exchange rings." God said and watched as John carefully read the Enochian on the rings, giving Dean his to give to Sam and Sam the one to give to Dean. The boys did the same. Reading the Enochian to give John the one for Bobby and Bobby the one for their Dad.

Then God waved a hand and the three men began to glow. Soon it subsided and they felt different. They looked at him for an explanation.

"Bobby, you are now an Archangel like John, Immortal and full of Grace. Never leaving him ever again. Never dying on him ever." God turned to the boys now. "You are now half-Archangels. You will live a lot longer and be much harder to kill. Once you pass, you will become the new Archangels I mean you to be. This is the first step in the change I have in mind for you. You are still human and will remain partially so until your time comes, then you will die as humans and instantly become Archangels, like your father."

No one knew what to say. So they showed it instead. The boys ran up to him and hugged God hard, crying in gratitude. Telling him thank you and they loved him, and they appreciated his gift. Bobby hugged the being now too, doing the same. Lastly John bowed reverently at his Master's feet and God pulled him up into a hug, smiling proudly. "You have done well, John Winchester, I am well pleased with your work here so far. Keep it up. I love you as one of my children, John. You have my blessings here on Earth, and always will." God turned to look at them all. "I am always with you all, never doubt that."

Then he flared out and was gone, leaving them stunned, proud and happy, but stunned.

Then they kissed to seal the Mating and fell into their husbands' arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Bobby smiled softly as they went into their room and closed the door behind them, after John reinforced the wards for the house and yard, giving them extra power while he was distracted; he was going to be busy tonight.

They undressed slowly and smiled. Soon they were kissing to the bed and then touching each other in wonder. As they slowly made love to each other, they moaned softly and cried out in pleasure. Knowing this was not just another love making session, it was the first time together as husbands, and this time it held claim and it held forever in every touch and kiss they shared.

Hours later as they came down from their pleasure and feeling a peace fill them.

"I'm so glad we finally got this, Bobby." John said holding his Angel Mate close, neither sleeping anymore and not minding it.

"Never thought we would get to be together again. Thought it ended when I almost shot you." Bobby said softly, "I am sorry I chased you off like that. We could have worked it out."

"Yeah, we could have." John agreed feeling the past hurts surface and letting them die, the way they should have years ago. "Not making the old mistakes anymore, baby. I want to start over, let the past stay that way. Yes, we fucked up, both of us. Yes, we hurt each other but now we have another chance, and I am not going to blow it this time. Not fucking this up. I fucked up my marriage and let Mary die. I fucked up and lost my kids' love and trust for a long time. My son loved his brother as his father cause I was too busy trying to get the demon that killed Mary when I should have been trying to take better care of them. Mary would have hated what I did with them, would have been so disappointed in me. Sam chose Dean to be his Father because I was never around, Bobby. They chose you as their Father because you tried, you _really_ tried to be one to them_. I didn't even try_. I tried so hard to protect them that I forgot they needed to be loved, too! My kids have died twice, _each!_ They gave their souls to bring the other back and now they can't live without each other, when I should have been saving them, not them having to save each other. I don't deserve their forgiveness or love, I know that." John said sadly and Bobby went to speak and he stopped him with a wave of a hand.

"Let me finish." John said. "I know I fucked _everything _up I touched after I lost Mary and I know it cost those boys something. It cost them their childhoods and their innocence, both things I didn't cherish enough or consider them as important as I should have. Sam went off to school and I told him if he left to not come back, Bobby! How could I do that?" John sighed, "I am just so damn glad they forgave me when I came into that motel room. I love them boys and want to make them happy now. I can't give them back what I let get taken from them as kids but I damn sure can give them all I can give now. They love me again and I don't ever want to go back to them not loving me anymore, not hating and being more angry with me, than loving me anymore. I hunted that _thing_ and It cost me my _sons _and my _soul._ Neither thing was replaceable and I just threw them away for revenge. I can't change that and when you accused me of it years ago, you were right. I know that. Hell, I knew that then. You told me all this and warned me of what it would do to them and me and I wouldn't listen. I called you an interfering busybody and accused you of trying to steal my sons from me. But you were right, right about everything. "

"Now I got them loving me like a Dad again and a chance at love with you, a chance I threw away, too. Not replaceable either. You _never_ were, Bobby. I just fucked up so much when I was alive. I just…thank you for forgiving me, taking a chance on us again, and most of all for being willing to marry an old idiotic fool that never had the sense to hold onto the things that really mattered in his life. For marrying me when I didn't deserve you, baby." John said softly and then smiled as Bobby looked like he wanted to speak, "Go ahead, hit me with it."

"John, you couldn't have saved Mary. You have to stop blaming yourself for that! As for the boys, yeah, you could have done more and not said some things. You could have put them before the demon hunt but you didn't and that can't be changed. There are a lot of things you could have done better, a lot of things, but the one thing you never lost was their love or mine! It may have gotten strained but it never stopped! I know you're really trying now and that makes you a better man now. You are a great father now and now you are my husband. Nothing matters now but what you do now, not what you or I did." Bobby sighed, "I have a confession."

"Yeah?" John said softly, brushing hair from his forehead and kissing it gently.

"I once said I couldn't have kids. That was a lie." Bobby said sadly, "I was abused by my father and so was my mother. I ended up shooting him when he nearly killed my mother one night. Mom hated me after that, never understood why I shot him. Like her lying on the ground bleeding and beaten weren't enough of a reason to kill him."

"He said I didn't have what it took to do it. Before I killed him. Laughed at me. So I made up my mind that I would never have kids, so I could never turn into him." Bobby chuckled ruefully. "And then I met Karen and she wanted kids, so I told her I couldn't have them. I was still scared of being like my father." Bobby said sadly, "And then I met you, and them…"

"And you loved them." John said, instantly regretting that he had been so hard on Bobby in the past. "I didn't know. If I had, I would have let you…fuck…I should have let them stay with you."

"It's not that. I just saw two boys in need of stability and a home, and a man I was falling in love with, even though it freaked me out at first. Then we got together and you kept taking off, and I kept watching them for you, and I was falling in love with them, too. I wanted you all to stay with me. I wanted you to love me, even if it freaked me out to think I might be gay, I still loved you. I loved those boys like my own sons, even then. Tried to give them what you couldn't at that moment. I understood the revenge thing and was trying to help." Bobby cried a little, "I wanted them boys for my sons, sure. But I also wanted _you_ for myself."

They sat there in silence for the longest time.

"We messed it all up in the past, didn't we?" John said softly, taking Bobby and pulling him close.

"FUBARed it." Bobby agreed.

"Not doing that anymore, not _ever_ again!" John swore, kissing him softly and letting Bobby press him beneath him again.

"No, we're going to do better now." Bobby promised, and moaned as he thrust into John now, sealing their promises to each other now. "I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Bobby." John answered then arched as Bobby began to move inside him again. Soon they were lost in each other again and neither ever wanted to be found again, if this was what being lost felt like. "Never losing you or them again!"

"Never letting you either." Bobby agreed then showed John exactly what Heaven really felt like. By the time Bobby was done with him, John was knew exactly what Heaven felt like and where to find it.

In his husband's arms, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean's sex was much less romantic. Their love and lust combining again and the lust spell did its job. Really _really _well!

Dean pushed Sam to the wall and kissed down his body, biting and sucking the skin along that sexy body that he now totally owned, his _husband_, _His own!_ Bright red bites led from his neck, all the way down that muscled chest and abdomen, and then to his thigh, making Sam arch into the wall and slam his head back into the wall, even while he lost the ability to breathe and think as Dean sucked his balls, rolling them with his hand and sucking them with his tongue, the moving up to his dick and sucking his hard, taking the time to run his teeth along the bottom vein and teasing the head, then sucking him hard again, Sam writhed against the wall now and his hand gripped Dean's hair and slammed his mouth deep as it could go onto him and came screaming, incoherent groans falling from his lips.

All the while Dean was fingering his ass open while he sucked him, which may or may not have led to the painful orgasm Dean happily ended up drinking up. Soon he had flipped Sam so he was facing the wall, lubing up and pushing in. Sam was so tight but easily opening to him at first. Dean tried for slow, he really did. But the lust and love put a stop to that and they were soon fucking hard into the wall, while he sucked on Sam's neck and shoulders, leaving red marks all over everywhere anyone could see it.

Pleasure spiraled between them and then they came shouting and groaning, only to flip Sam around and pull him up so his back was to the wall while his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, while Dean thrust deep into him again. Hands pressed to the wall for balance and Dean's hands tightly gripped Sam's hips and Sam writhed and his head whipped back and to the side as he felt the lust fill him at Dean taking him so hard and deep against the wall. Soon they came again, this time Sam screamed Dean's name every time he came. After seven times Dean eventually came with him and they fell to the bed, kissing hard still.

Now Sam took Dean hard, pinning his arms over his head and those legs wrapped around his torso, squeezing him so hard he almost couldn't breathe and didn't care. Dean writhed beneath him now and he arched hard back into him with every violent thrust. His head flew back and his mouth formed that sexy 'oh' Sam loved and moans poured from him, loud and often window shattering moans at that. His head whipped to the side and back some more and his eyes clenched shut as his body burned and his orgasms filled him, making him cum screaming Sam's name now. Sam cumming with him, screaming and groaning then moaning as well.

Covered in sweat and cum, and a little blood from where Sam may or may not have bit into Dean's neck and body a little too hard, breaking the skin while they fucked, they went and showered. Where they took turns playing Cum Slave to each other for another half hour, before drying off and cuddling in their bed.

"I'm…_wow_…we have to do this again!" Sam sighed happily. Sore and spent but _very _satisfied now.

"Fuck yeah, soon!" Dean agreed kissing some of the marks on Sam's shoulders as they lay there. "I marked you up really _good _this time, Sammy. No one will miss the fact you're mine now!"

"Mmmm, I'm not complaining. I like your marks on me." Sam said softly, the marks made him feel loved, "They mark me as yours. My marks will mark you as mine, too." He sighed happily as he got tired now, "My Husband. I love you and I love the sound of that, baby."

"I like the marks, too." Dean agreed yawning. "Husband. I like the sound of that, too. I love you, Sammy, so much." Sam scooted closer now and Dean pinned him tightly against him now, Sam's arms linking over his to pin him there even more.

"Goodnight, baby." Sam said sighing contentedly and loving the feel of Dean 's head nuzzling into his neck now.

"Goodnight , Sammy." Dean said softly, breathing in Sam's scent and finding it relaxing him. "Never get enough of you, baby. Lust spell or no lust spell."

"Me either. You're addictive, Dean." Sam chuckled softly.

"So are you." Dean agreed. It was true, Sam was addictive, better than any drug or alcohol. Sam was his addiction, Dean was Sam's; they both knew this.

Soon their breath evened out and they slept smiling.

They really _liked _this Heavenly Mated thing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the pups ran around the yard and the men thought of names for them. Bobby still got a thrill out of the fact that those puppies were actually the children of a version of the boys in another world who had gotten themselves turned into dogs by a sorcerer and that the pups were part human, as well as one being part Hellhound and the other being part Dog. They ran around the yard, scampering and playing with each other.

"So, Huntlings, that's what the new breed is called." Bobby commented, a new breed of Hunting Dog, one that held a spark of humanity, but two strains of DNA, directly descended from these boys, the Winchesters. One Hellhound, one regular Hunter Dog. Both human but in dog bodies. "They are going to be a rare breed, that's for sure."

"Yes, God says they will multiply and eventually be the best type of Hunting Dog to have. More in demand the WildHunt Dogs. More specialized, with Human Hunter skills but in fur. Hunters in Animal forms." John said grinning, "They are a force against evil, hard to believe, huh?"

"No one hurts our kids_, no one_." Dean said growling a little. Worried for their children now. "Special or not, no one hurts them."

'_Got a name for me yet?_' Dean's asked smirking. _'Or am I going to be named 'kid'?_' Dean had to laugh at his expression. Dean chuckled as the pup licked cheese off his fingers. "How about Rocky?"

"_Uh, no, I do not run up stairs and dance."_ The pup said in disdain, "_Next!"_

"How about Junior?" Dean said and frowned as he couldn't think of any more names.

"_You have got to be kidding. Not in this life time!"_ The pup answered, "_Try again."_

"Fido?" Dean dared to ask. He just knew the pup would hate this one. He could tell from its expression it already did.

"_No way in hell. Scraping the bottom of the barrel there, Dean?"_ The pup frowned and teased anyway, he could tell the man was trying his hardest. "_Try again? Try a musician's reference, like you do for the ID's._" The pup offered its suggestion. It couldn't hurt or he could end up as Fido!

Dean considered the suggestion. He went over the singers, drummers, and guitarists he knew. Hmmm, hey, his favorite! "Sebastian! How's that?"

The pup considered it and nodded. "_The guitarist? Yeah, I like that one."_

Dean didn't bother to ask how the pup even knew him this well, nuh uh. It was creepy enough without actually asking.

"I told him. All about you, while you slept last night." John said smiling, "He wanted to get to know more about you." He shrugged, "Seems to have helped."

Now it was Sam's pup's turn.

"_Don't even think of calling me Fido, or Junior! I will bite you."_ The pup thought to Sam and they all had to laugh at its bitchface. It was so cute on its doggy face.

"Like I'd go for something so unoriginal." He rolled his eyes at Dean's look and Dean shrugged, rubbing the pup's stomach when his rolled over. "How about…Sally?"

"_You said original, that is not original. No!"_ The pup said, rolling her eyes at him. Sam thought again. Dean reached over and snuck a pet in on the female pup, making her whine happily, rolling over so he could pet her stomach. Sam chuckled and gave Dean a soft kiss for his troubles, petting her and Dean's pup at the same time. "Stop distracting me, Dean. I _have_ to name her."

"Go ahead, don't mind me." Dean said and did not let up on loving on both their pups at the same time.

"_Yeah, go ahead."_ Sam's pup quipped, happily thumping.

"Cherish?" Sam said.

"_Uh, give me a pole and I can dance for you into it, why don't you?"_ The pup said sarcastically, _"Not likely, next?"_

"Joy?" Sam asked and thought his pup was being too picky here.

"_Uh, as in 'comfort and joy'? Forget it!"_ The pup said and urged, "_Try again?"_

"Carol?" Sam asked, he didn't know many girl names.

"_Um, I am not sang at Christmas! Please, Sam, you're smart. Look in your heart and that big brain of yours, bet you can find one." _The pup suggested and waited.

Sam thought and almost cried at the memory. "Mary?" He looked at the pup and smiled sadly, "She was my mother. She died when I was a baby. Is that one okay? It would mean a lot to me if you would take the name. I loved her very much, never got to meet her, you know?"

The pup looked so lovingly at him that Sam almost melted, _"I'll take that one. I like it. For you I will be Mary."_ She licked his tears away and nuzzled into his cheek, her hazel eyes hitting his and smiling. "_I love you, Sam. My Father. I am Mary now."_

Now both boys loved on their children and laughed as they played with them.

John and Bobby played with his pup, no, theirs now.

"Okay, here goes. Louis?" John asked and sighed as it shook his head at him.

"_No way. I am not going to be a Louis."_ The pup huffed, so like Sam that it made John chuckle.

"Gus?" John asked knowing this dog was so not a Gus. Nor a Louis. He was not a good dog namer.

"_Seriously, you need to work on the naming thing, John. Gus is a fat old guy, not me. I'm a fighting machine and part Hellhound. Try harder, would ya?"_ The pup said in annoyance, bitchface firmly in place, John groaned.

"Rudy?" John said and looked at Bobby, lost and out of ideas.

"_As in 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'? My nose is not red nor does it glow. Anything else?"_ The pup looked at Bobby now, "_You're learned man, Bobby, please help the man." _The pup laughed, "_Yes, I read minds and am a little telekinetic, not a shock really. Sam is my father after all, he had these powers in there when he changed, remember?"_

"Try Apollo, baby." Bobby suggested, giving him a kiss and John kissed him back, grinning.

"Apollo?" John said uncertainly, hoping he liked this one, it did fit the pup better. It was a powerful name, the Sun god of Greece.

"_I like it a lot! Isn't that a god's name?"_ The pup asked and they nodded.

"The Sun god, do you like it? Will you take that name?" John asked and the pup nodded enthusiastically. Now they took turns holding it and loving on it, getting kisses for their trouble.

Soon they let the pups play together in the yard, supervised by Rumsfeld of course. Both couples sat down on the porch, while the ribs cooked on the grill along with corn on the cob and some baked beans with brown sugar and BBQ sauce. They sipped their beers in the dimming sunlight and smiled as they watched them play. Two of the pups kept passing through the ground and popping up behind the Rottie then nipping at its tail. Making it yelp then turn and tackle its brother and sister. Soon they were barking at each other and the men laughed.

"See you got some new pups there." Came a voice. They turned to see Jodi approaching, reaching for a beer of her own. "Wolf-hounds and a Rottie. Pretty pups."

"Yep, they are pretty special." Bobby said and gave an amused look to the other men on the porch, all chuckled at the unspoken thought. "What's up, Jodi?" He laughed and squirmed as John whispered in his ear and nodded. Jodi gave them a knowing look, grinning. Not saying a word but knowing the truth anyway.

"Got a possible case for you." Jodi said nervously, "Might be nothing but I have got a couple people missing. My people. Think it could be a Supernatural thing. I know you probably don't think so but it would be a big favor for me if you would look into it. I need my deputies back." She sighed with worry now, "They never reported in after three on Tuesday. It's now Wednesday. And I can't find them. I found their cars but not them." She growled, "The other sheriff is being a dick, ordered me out of his town."

"We'll look into it." Bobby agreed. "We'll get them back." He looked at the others, "We can help, right?"

"Yeah, we can help. Anything for a friend. We owe you one or two." Dean agreed and Sam nodded.

"I appreciate this." Jodi said worried still but relieved. "I know I have no right to ask but…" She took a deep breath.

"It sounds like our kind of thing. We'll look into it." Sam agreed. "We should hurry, too. The supernatural don't let humans live very long. It's been a day and that is a day too long. You should have come to us sooner, Jodi." Sam worried at the time frame. It may already be too late as it was.

"Sorry, Sam, I know that now. I just figured I'd give the authorities a chance to find them. Guess I was mistaken." Jodi said sadly, not wanting her men dead or hurt.

"Any of their people missing? Any people? A pattern?" John asked and hated her look, the horrified look.

"Three officers so far, six people from town, three were teens. I looked into it and it turns out that every three months or so, at least seven people vanish then reappear dead a few months late." She sighed, "That's why I came to you. It's too predictable to be coincidence or a one off. Not regular enough for pagan gods. Not sure what it could be. I was looking into it when he kicked me out of his town. I had a lead I never got to follow."

"What lead?" Bobby asked, the sheriff had good instincts, Hunter Instincts. If her gut said something was a lead then it was a good lead. Bobby trusted her gut. It would give them a starting point at least.

"Well, I might be getting paranoid but there is this family there, in the woods near where a couple bodies were found, eaten down to the bone. The bones had teeth marks, boys, teeth marks." Jodi explained, "They are a weird group. One came in to town while I was there and I swear it looked at the people like they were…food. Their names were Bilger. Mountain people. Their house and stuff is straight out of a horror movie. Cages in the basement, everything. I snuck a peek when they weren't home, barely got out before they got home. I found this in their kitchen." She tossed it to them and they cringed. It was femur bone, a human femur bone. Boiled clean. With teeth marks embedded into it.

"I think they are eating people but the sheriff wouldn't listen, I tried the state police and they laughed at me. So I was hoping you could help. I know they are human but no one wants to stop them and, if it is them, someone needs to. Can you help me here? Before they eat my men?" She sighed again, "I know this isn't a monster thing but it sort of _is_. If you won't then I suppose I could sneak in and look for myself."

"No! You stay here and we will look into it. It sounds like something we need to get into. You're right. Sounds like the fuckers went cannibal. We'll look into it and hope we get there before they get hungry again." Bobby agreed. He looked at them then at Jodi. "Would you mind watching the pups? They aren't ready to hunt yet and we can't take them out too soon." He eyed the two wolf-hounds in particular.

"Yeah, love to." Jodi agreed and watched two wolf-hounds pass through the ground, going invisible then go back up to bite their brother's tail…again. "Um, what was that?" Those dogs did _not_ just pass through the ground and go invisible, no _fucking_ way!

"I have to explain something about these pups." Bobby said gently approaching the lady sheriff now.

"Yeah, you do. Starting with how they can do _that_." She pointed at them again and they saw the pups go invisible…again. Bobby kept it brief but complete and in the end, she relaxed and nodded. "Supernatural dogs, that's a new one. But still pups, regular dog-like?"

"For the most part. They're called Huntlings. Human Hunters in animal form. They have human sparks in with the dog ones, even the Hellhound ones. Treat them like you would a dog and like a human. They think both ways really. They understand human speech and react human like too, as well as dog-like. Only ones of their kind in this world." John explained handing her paper with care instructions he had written out magically once she had agreed to watch them. "We love them. Take care of them, okay? They are literally Sam and Dean's blood children. Remember I explained the humans in dog bodies just now?" he smiled fondly at the pups, "They are my grandkids."

Jodi didn't know how to take that except to take it literally. "You mean those dog boys mated with dogs and had _puppies_, not babies?"

"_Exactly._ Those pups are Winchesters, just as Sam and Dean were mine." John said nodding proudly.

"I'll take good care of them. Promise!" Jodi was nervous now. They were children, _not_ puppies, _literally._ Wow! They were trusting her with their children, as parents. Not just dog owners. It was a little overwhelming to think they trusted her this much.

"We'll bring them by in a few. We need to pack, want some supper?" Bobby motioned to the food, now laid out on the table.

"Sure, I could eat." She said and nodded, it did smell good.

An hour later they had eaten and cleaned up. Afterward she left and they went to warn the puppies they were leaving and let them know what was going on, and packing quickly, not wanting to waste time. Soon they had the pups stuff and food together, tossed their own duffels into the trunk with it and headed to Jodi's.

After saying a sad goodbye, they left the puppies with her and headed to the next town. Hoping to find the men alive, if only for the fact that Jodi was so worried about them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, a small invisible pair had crept into their trunk and hid, stowing away there behind some bags.

'_Won't they be mad if they find out we came with them?_' Mary whimpered audibly, Dads were going to be mad at them, she just knew it!

'_Yeah, but if we hide until they are far enough away and can't bring us back, they have to let us stay and let us help. Come on, Sis! They'll never let us prove ourselves if we don't…please?_' Apollo begged, knowing this would work. Knowing they could help, even as small as they were, they could help! All his instincts screamed they could help, if given a chance to.

'_But…'_ Mary started and saw the pained look on Apollo's face. '_Okay, we play this your way, bro. But if we get in trouble…it's all your fault, not mine! Not taking the blame for this.'_ Apollo smiled and it hit a chord in her, making her smile, too.

'_We can do this._' Apollo said, '_I'll take full blame if we get in trouble.'_

'_Damn straight you will._' Mary snapped but smiled to take the edge off of it, she loved her brother but he was so impulsive. How did he keep talking her into these things? She couldn't help but wonder.

Soon they lay cuddling in a furry pile and felt another body join them.

'_Bastian!'_ Mary groaned and sighed, there was a hole in a bag, Dean's if she wasn't mistaken. Little brat had snuck out and got in Dean's bag, then chewed his way out. '_This is our thing! What are you doing here?'_

'_Yeah, you'll ruin everything!_' Apollo whined.

'_Yeah. Like they weren't going to be any less freaked out when they had found you two. Why is it your thing? I am just as good as you two!' _Sebastian smirked, liking their plan already. _'One more of us is not going to make them any less mad.'_

'_True. But still…'_ Mary groaned as her brothers licked her face and she relaxed now, '_Fine! But when we get caught, I'm so telling on you.'_ Both of her brothers chuckled at this and cuddled in on her, to give her warmth and to show her they still loved her, tattle tale and all.

Secretly Mary decided not to tell on them. After all, this could be _fun!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, got a bit sexy, a bit smutty, a bit cute, and really _really _schmoopy! Think I covered everything there.

What you think of the pups? Cute, aren't they?

Plus, I thought it was time to do a bender's thing for the hunters, like in the tv episode but with a twist! No, the pups will not be hurt, I don't hurt animals in my stories. The humans however are fair game.

Speaking of game, you think the Bilgers will be dumb enough to try to hunt our boys and maybe Bobby or John? Probably, Evil isn't smart enough to know not to.

I hope you liked it.

I will be posting more soon, starting with them looking for the bilgers and finding three little surprise stowaways. Gosh, I hope they aren't too hard on those puppies, don't you?


	19. Feeling The Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **They are headed to check out Jodie's hunch and find some stowaways, who are too cute to punish…too much. Besides, they might be able to help out, if their overprotective Hunter Fathers will let them, that is.

Besides these guys sound a little psychotic, don't you? Not to mention how pissed they'll be when the boys and the angels interfere with their plans…Winchesters have an annoying way of doing that and making your plans go pear-shaped on you as soon as they do it.

Bet they'll be mad, hee hee!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was as short drive to the town and the men decided to go the next morning to check out the case. John and Sam got the rooms while the others waited, then headed to corner rooms they had gotten. The only two the motel had. They were getting their bags out when they saw them. Three bundles of fur, cuddled sleeping behind the bags. Definitely _puppy-like _bundles of fur.

"Bobby?" Sam asked and the man came running to help. Sam pointed at the puppies who now blinked sleepily up at their Hunters and managed to look a little ashamed of themselves while also smiling. John and Dean joined them now, all trying to be annoyed but only getting somewhat surprised. They were just like their fathers, those kids!

John and Dean snuck the puppies into the room, and sighed. The others brought in the bags and Bobby called Jodi to let her know they had the puppies and John would be coming for the carrier and food.

"Sorry, Jodi, they seem to want to stay. I am so sorry they worried you." Bobby said and nodded, "Yeah, like their owners. Tell you what, when we get back you can spend time with them at the house." He listened. "No, we won't mind." He listened, "Yeah, they are cute things, aren't they?" He put a hand over the speaker and said sternly, "Yes, you are all three in trouble. After I get off here, we are _so_ going to have a talk, children!"

The puppies looked at each other worried, even though Mary eyed her brothers mutinously while Sebastian looked at his siblings, clearly blaming them for this. Bobby smiled as he pictured this conversation.

The boys had the same tendencies actually.

Just in bigger packages.

Bobby talked for a few minutes about their case and then hung up, promising to keep her in the loop. Then he turned to his grandkids and had to fight a smile. They were set on helping them, even this small. Not going to be left behind. They wanted to Hunt with their Fathers, their _Hunters._

It was built in their DNA and their destinies as Huntlings. Hunting Dogs. Born and meant for the Hunt. They could not fight this. Neither could their Hunters, hell, anymore than their Hunters ever could have.

But they needed to learn discipline and to follow orders sometimes.

And so began their training.

After the scolding, of course.

They were children still, just in dog forms really. And children got scolded for this kind of thing. Even if their cells screamed they had to do it and drove them to do it.

_Especially _then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, what were you thinking? You know you aren't ready to hunt!" Bobby said gruffly.

'_We are so!'_ Apollo whuffed back. '_We were born knowing everything our Hunter fathers knew. We know how to hunt! We were born knowing it!'_ He looked at his siblings and they nodded in agreement.

"We never said you didn't have the knowledge, we mean you are too small. Just kids! You need your traits to show first, especially the strength and the teeth for the hellhounds and the strength Sebastian will have. You are too easily hurt to do this right now. You need trained! Even your fathers had to be trained! Hell, I was trained! Every Hunter has to be trained! Knowledge isn't enough, kids. You have to have skills, get experience. You don't just jump into hunting!" Bobby said worried, "We left you behind to keep you safe and it wasn't time for you to hunt. Not because we thought you less Hunters than us, we know better. You were born Hunters but you still have to train, get experience then let your traits come in first! Knowing all about it isn't enough! You're just…kids!" He gave the pups a loving look and scratched their heads, "You're our kids, and we love you too much to risk you too soon. We can't lose you!"

The pups teared up at this and sighed sadly.

The men couldn't bear their tears. They held them and loved on them, reassuring them that they were still loved and still Hunters.

'_We want to help, let us do something!'_ Mary pleaded and they looked at her fondly now. '_We promise not to run off next time; we'll stay where you send us. Let us help this time?'_

They looked at the pups and sighed, they were here and maybe, hmm, they could help with the recon…

"We could use some eyes and ears, and they do have the invisible traits already…they could do a sneak and peek, but supervised, not on your own! Consider this training. John, you up for supervising the stealth training, let them help scope the place out?" Bobby asked then noticed Sebastian who looked dejected.

Dean and Sam picked him up and asked, "What's wrong, son?" Poor kid looked like they'd kicked him!

"_I don't go invisible.' _He sent sadly, '_I can't go…'_

"Of course you can, he said _stealth _training; not all stealth involves invisibility. We have to be stealthy and we don't go invisible. Sure, you can go, did you know your Dad is the stealthiest hunter there is out there?" Sam reassured him and he looked at Dean now.

'_He is?_' Sebastian said uncertainly.

"He most certainly is. So stealth isn't just about invisibility." Sam said.

"_What is it about then?'_ Sebastian said snuggling into his father's lap now,

"Stealth is about using the cover around you and being able to move quietly. The invisibility does give your sister and brother an advantage but you can use the other skills to give yourself an advantage as well. Like I do, you say you have my knowledge, so use it." Dean said to his son, petting him behind the ears, making him smile and groan happily now.

"But if we let you help this time, you have to stay with Jodi next time, no sneaking out again. I mean it…we won't leave you with her every time but on some hunts we can't risk you yet. Deal?" John said and sighed; they looked so sad at this thought.

'_We'd still get to go sometimes though, right? Not always stuck there?'_ Apollo asked, worried this was the case.

"Yes, sometimes you can come with us." John agreed and the pups looked at each other. He watched them shrug and had to grin; he'd never seen a dog shrug before. It was cute.

'_We'll stay behind next time.' _Apollo agreed. They could tell it cost him to agree to this and loved on him as a reward, knowing he clearly had hated to agree to this plan but had done it anyway.

'_I'll stay, too.'_ Mary agreed sadly, shoulders drooping and sighing, '_When I get older, I can go all the time, right? When I'm trained?_' Sam pulled her into his lap and petted her, smiling fondly at his daughter, and she looked up at him, smiling a little. '_Love you, Daddy.'_

'_Love you, too." _Sam told her and she snuggled as well, happy as a clam now. '_I can stay when I'm older?'_

"Yes, you can." Sam promised. Mary smiled now, happier now.

'_I suppose you feel the same way as they do?'_ Apollo sent to John.

"Yes, I do. Some hunting now but when you're older you can go as often as we do." John said and the pup shrugged, 'Fine. I don't like it but it's the best I'm gonna get right now, isn't it?' Apollo sent to him.

"Yep, best take this deal, son." Bobby said, leaning in to kiss John briefly and pet their puppy now, proud parents; both sets of them.

'_I'll take it.'_ Apollo agreed and whuffed a little, _'When I'm bigger, you won't be able to get rid of me.'_ He said smugly.

"Won't want to either; don't want to now." John said softly, "I love you, son. It's for your own safety. Otherwise I'd have you with me all the time."

'_Love you, too, Grandpa. Bobby.'_ Apollo sent and smiled.

"I suppose we could do some recon now." John said thinking. Recon now and go in later. At least they'd know what to expect in the house. "I'll go by myself with the pups, wait here." He grabbed the car keys and headed out. The three puppies wagging and trotting along behind their Grandpa, happy to be able to do something to help.

They swore they were going to do good this time, so they would be allowed to do it again for their family and Hunters on another hunt later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and the pups were all invisible now but Sebastian used the cover around him to move around, being quiet. scouting out the interior of the house and basement. The pups took up stairs, padding quietly from room to room, searching everywhere, unseen now. John headed to the basement where, according to Jodi, the cages were.

(upstairs)

Sebastian and Apollo silently moved around.

'_How many?_' Apollo thought to his brother.

'_I got six. One little boy, three teenage girls. Three men.'_ Sebastian said then added,_ 'Make that four men, and two little boys. They're in the kitchen, cooking something gross smelling._'

'_I got nothing, we should go back to grandpa.'_ Apollo said and they headed to the basement, passing through the door and meeting him there.

'_Hey, we got nine humans. Two little boys, three teenage girls, and four men._' Sebastian reported and John nodded, touching the mechanism and opening the cages. Then he popped the people out of there, to the car, taking the deputies, though injured, to Jodi at the police station. Mind wiping and alternating their memories to fit the scenarios best suited for them.

Then headed back to their car with the pups in his arms, snuggling into his chest obediently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd they go? Edwin! They were just here!" Joel screamed, striking his brother across the room. "Now what do we do? Damn doors must've opened on their own! I thought you said you fixed that mechanism?"

"I did! I don't understand. We were in the yard and we would have seen them sneak away. This shouldn't have happened!" Edwin whimpered but Joel hit him again.

"Damn it, load the van, we need more food!" Came a booming voice and they all ran to obey. Cyrus their father was angry. Their food and prey had got away and now they needed more. Squealing and grinding as it growled out, the van carried the men back to town to hunt and John had to smile as he watched from the shadows, invisible to their eyes.

He popped back to the boys as they ate pie at the local café in town. "It's time to play bait."

"Come on, Sammy, we got to go be bait. Still don't see why we're bait…" Dean grumbled, he did not relish the thrill of being kidnapped by humans who might want to eat him someday soon.

"I'm older and you're younger. That privilege goes to the younger generation." John said and smiled smugly. "They want _livelier_ prey and that means you."

"Right, sure." Dean said sarcastically, "Yeah, you're just a harmless old coot; I forgot that part." He added but followed Sam outside. They made sure they were watching, and pretended to argue. Both men felt their eyes on them and sighed. Soon they were grabbed by strong hands and knocked out with a cloth over their mouths, loaded with knockout liquid.

They were tossed into the van and were driven out of town, and their fathers watched from the alley as the van carried them away. They knew where they were headed and followed by popping back to stand invisibly outside their house.

"They're taking forever to get here." John complained and Bobby laughed; John was so _not_ the patient sort.

"It takes a few to get here." Bobby soothed, running a hand along his arm. "They'll be fine."

"Did you hear that van?" John said in annoyance, "It could blow up at any time." He felt sorry for the vehicle.

"John, we have to wait. _Wait_…" Bobby said, stopping to listen. "They're here."

Now John heard it and glared. The puppies crouched on leashes at their feet now. They growled as well, these humans oozed evil; they could smell it! They had a supernatural gift, a nose for evil shit and right now, those evil humans were the evil shits they were smelling.

Dean woke up tied to a chair and Sam woke up in a damn cage. '_Lucky _us', Sam thought.

Dean felt the punch and looked up at the bearded man, spitting blood from his mouth from where he'd bit his mouth when he'd punched him.

"He's awake. Good." the man said, and Dean glared.

"What do you want with me?" Dean asked. He already knew but had to pretend not to. "Who are you?" He knew this, too, but Dean played a good '_stupid'_ so much so he thought he deserved an Emmy award for this performance!

"Why, we're gonna hunt you and eat you, of course. You look like you got a lot of meat on you." the man said and, Dean had to agree, he was a meaty man. "Now to be sporting, we're going to give you a choice. One lives, and one dies. You," the man grinned at him then pointed back where the cages were, "or him?" He seemed to find the sudden rage on Dean's face amusing as hell. "You or your lover, choose or we will."

Dean didn't find this a hard choice; he always made this choice when it came to Sammy. "Me, I'll die."

The man smiled and looked at his son, "Go shoot the other one." The man left with a gun in hand and Dean struggled in fury, "NO!"

"Yes." The man laughed, "It will hurt you more if I hurt him. Make you better prey when we hunt you. You look like a fun one."

"I'll kill you!" Dean growled and struggled harder. "Don't you dare touch him!" He heard the shots and cried out, "Sammy! SAM!"

"Such spirit! You will be great hunting!" He smiled, and pulled out a knife.

"You bastard! When I get loose, I'm going to rip you apart!" Dean shouted and the man struck him hard, Dean's head was spun by the blow but he turned to look at the man, lip split but glaring. The man went to strik e him again when a black blur attacked the hand and the man shouted in pain. Dean could only watch helplessly as the man flung his puppy son away and into a wall hard. His hand bled and he went to hit him again and Sebastian launched himself at the bad guy. Poor pup was limping each time he got up but he still kept attacking and getting up every time, not giving up on saving his Hunter father.

By now, Dean had gotten loose and dove at the man while Sebastian dug his teeth in harder and mauled at the hand like he was going to rip it apart with his teeth alone. One man had the gun now and was aiming at Sebastian, and Dean lost it. "No one kills my Son!" He said as he shot the other two with the father's gun and grabbed his pup, shooting everyone that came at him now, man or youth. Not caring, he just wanted to get to Sammy and get the hell out of here!

He got there in time to see Mary become visible and rip a man's throat out as he went to shoot Sam for a third time. Sam still struggled to get up, bleeding from the shoulder and chest, getting dizzy from the blood loss. "Sammy, I'm here, baby. It's okay." Dean said pulling the cage door the rest of the way open, helping Sam stand now, Mary covered them, ripping into another one with Sebastian's help and another invisible pup became visible. They bit and took down the next three men, ripping at their necks and hands, ripping their throats out and killing them and giving Dean the chance to hold Sam up now. Another pair of hands joined his and he looked to see John on Sam's other side.

"Sorry I was late, was covering your escape. I got the rest of them upstairs, they're all dead now." He looked at the pups as they finished off the last one, trotting after their Hunters now. "They did well, _really_ well." He said, referring to the pups. "They really do act like Hunters, don't they?"

"Oh, yeah, if they were human, they would be scary good. Like you are, Dad." Dean said and John nodded, those pups were even better hunters than he was. Hell, better than all of them combined even. They were even scarier better than any Hunter he had ever seen. Now he saw why they were driven to hunt, they already _were _Hunters, just in smaller and furrier packages. He smiled proudly at them and they grinned back, knowing they had done really well.

They were outside now and they sat Sam on the step, helping him wake up. "Sammy, wake up, look at us. Come on, baby, we're out now."

Dean smiled as Sam looked up at him, eyes struggling to focus now and winced. Dean looked at his wounds and didn't see them anywhere. That could only mean one thing. He had healed over the bullets. They were going to have to cut them out…literally. He sighed. "We're going to have to cut the bullets out. He's healed over the damn things."

"Bobby baby, If I pop them back to the room, could you bring the pups?" John asked, and helped Sam stand now as he clutched where he'd been shot.

"Damn this hurts!" Sam gasped in pain. "The bullets are still in there, I can feel them."

"I know, baby, we have to cut them out. You've healed over them." Dean explained and Sam winced again. "Don't worry, we doing it in a minute."

Now they popped away and were sitting at the table in the room. Dean had a knife and first aid kit handy. "Hold him still, this is going to hurt. Damn angelic healing!" He pressed a hand over his skin until he felt the bullets and then placed the knife in, cutting deep and using fingers to work the bullets out, eventually getting them both out.

Sam bit back a scream as he did this, "Ow! _Shit that hurts!"_ He shouted in pain, "Butcher!" His head went back in agony again as Dean worked on the second bullet now, the one in his chest, less than an inch from his heart. "_Fuck_ me! That one's in there." He gasped now. Dean couldn't reach the bullet.

John held a hand over the bullet hole and used his power to levitate the bullet out to where they could reach it, very slowly of course. Soon they saw it and reached in and pulled it out. They watched as the flesh knitted and healed instantly now. Sam passed out, of course, and they made him comfortable, going to put up the supplies and washing the blood off their hands now. "'That was fun…" Dean said bitterly, seeing Sam in pain had bugged him a lot. Especially knowing he was the one causing it.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." John said, hating it just as much as Dean did. Thank goodness for the angel thing God had done at the wedding or Sam would be dead by now! Bobby handed them the pups and they praised them, loving on them, telling them that they had done really well. They said they loved them and were proud of them.

Then they put the pups in their crate for the night and cuddled into their lovers, smiling happily.

John and Bobby made love and lay there, kissing and talking most of the night.

Dean slept with an arm tightly holding Sam and burying his head in Sam's neck, so glad he was okay.

The day had been a hard one and they were tired. Both boys and the puppies slept now, snoring softly and happy. Tomorrow they would head home and stop to see Jodi, to check in on deputies, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jodi hugged and thanked them for helping her and saving her men. They in turn thanked her for letting them know about the Hunt and letting them help. The pups asked to visit with her for a while and they let them stay for now. They'd pick them up later. The kids wanted to make it up to her for running off like that and she was more than happy have them for a visit.

She sure liked them pups!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they got back to house, the boys ran upstairs grinning. Their lips met as soon as the door was shut to their room. The more they touched the more the lust flared between them. The more it filled Dean up with it. Filled him with the need for Sam now.

"Spell is kind of fun." Sam moaned as Dean nipped and kissed down his neck now, his lust having taken over by then and Sam was the object of it, per usual. It had been close to a month and the lust spell was in full force still. Apparently it was permanent but neither minded too much, they rather enjoyed the way it made their sex hotter and their desire burn them up more from the inside the more they touched now.

"Yeah, I like it!" Dean said grinned, digging out the strap suit, "Help me into this, would you? I feel a kink coming on, bet you can help me work it out, eh, Sammy?" He held up the strappy bundle and Sam took it and then they worked it over his legs and hip, and over his shoulder. Sam kissed every bit of flesh the leather touched anyway, it was so soft and sexy; he couldn't help himself.

"So sexy, baby, you look good in leather…" Sam said and ran fingers over the straps as they covered his lover's body, so dark against his tanned skin. "Fuck you look amazing!"

"Time for yours." Dean said taking out the one for Sam and then they worked him into it, kissing and touching the way Sam had touched him, "You look gorgeous in yours, too!"

"Think we should keep them on more?" Sam asked, fingers touching his straps in wonder and admiring himself in the mirror. "We look good in them."

"Yes, definitely." Dean agreed, they should do that. After Sam took care of his little lust problem which was rapidly becoming a really _big _lust problem. He needed him to fuck him right _now!_

Soon they were back to touching and kissing again, and Sam had Dean's leash wrapped around his long fingers and the collar with spikes inside it was fastened tightly to Dean's neck, biting into it already. Dean moaned softly and a whimper passed his lips as he was tugged lower and ordered, "Suck my dick."

Dean did as he was told with a smile and soon Sam was fucking his mouth hard. Then Dean let up and Sam lay down below him now, "Ride me." Sam ordered, thorough enjoying their latest pleasure game so far. A little kink to make it fun! They moved slow at first, then got their rhythm going and were soon going hard and faster as Dean used Sam's chest for balance and for his latest clawing post. He usually used Sam's back and legs for the same thing but not from this position, so he settled for playing with that sexy chest as he fucked down onto him.

Man drove his lust to a fever pitch, just by looking at him! Touching him made it even worse. Sam was the ultimate object of lust but only for him! Yeah, Dean had gotten a little more jealous since the Lust spell had entered their lives but neither was arguing with that fact. They rather liked that part, too.

But right now, Dean felt all thought slipping away from him now and his lust and pleasure spiraled inside him again.

Sam smiled as Dean arched above him now, riding him and crying out, He tugged on his leash, making the spikes cut into his neck but was careful. Dean's strap covered body writhed as he moved harder now and their orgasms burned through them, making them cum hard for each other then Dean was on the bottom and Sam took him hard again, lust filling him the more Sam fucked him now.

His nail dug in now and Sam arched into him, dropping the leash and grabbing his hips and making him go harder and faster now. If Sam didn't know better that the spell wasn't communicable he could swear he was under it, too! They moved hard and rough now, leaning down to kiss him hard and deep until they felt their orgasms slamming into them again and they came shouting now, moaning and calling out to each other. Begging for more, which is when Dean flipped them easily and took his Sammy so hard he came for him as well; their lust like perfume in the air now.

Soon they rested and when they were able, they grabbed at each other and Dean whispered to Sam, like a sinner offering a prayer, "Fuck me again…" and Sam responded by doing as he was asked, like the good god he was! Hours later, they fell spent to the bed and cuddled, as the lust slept inside them again. Yeah, the lust spell was permanent and they had adjusted to it. It made their sex hotter and it lasted much longer now anyway, so they didn't mind.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said as he moved back into Dean more; Dean's arms tightened around his waist as his face buried in Sam's hair and neck now.

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and sighed, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you that way, getting the bullets out. I hated having to do that!"

"I know but you had to, I get that. I'm glad you did. It hurt more having them in there." Sam said softly, feeling all healed already. "Our pups were great, weren't they? They ripped those bastards apart."

"Yeah, they were." Dean agreed, so Hunterlike but so doglike too.

"Goodnight, Baby." Sam said and slept happily now in his lover's arms.

"Goodnight, Sammy." Dean said and slept as well. Holding onto the man he loved more than life itself; loved enough to die for, each and every time he was given the choice. If give the same choice again, he would still choose for them to kill him…again.

Sammy had to live, he was necessary, but Dean didn't see himself that way, he was expendable, not as important…he wanted to live, sure, but if it meant Sam got to live, then he'd die for him every time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Bobby made the more tender kind of love and preferred it.

John kissed Bobby's body softly and sighed. "I love you, baby." He kept kissing lower after taking the time to go up and kiss his lips and look deeply into his eyes first. "You're my Everything!"

"You're mine, too. I love you, too, John." Bobby said softly, touching his bearded jaw. The hair was so soft there. He loved running finger into John's beard and stache. He was so sexy! "My man!"

"Yours." John said simply and kissed lower again. Soon Bobby was hard for him and John pulled him down to him and Bobby made love to him for an hour and they came crying out and kissing each other, wanting more.

Which is when Bobby was tossed to the bottom with a martial arts move and leered up at his lover, smiling, "No fair, that was cheating, baby."

John grinned and said, "You can pay me back later, we got all night, Bobby." He thrust into his lover now and grinned again.

"Yes, we do." Bobby said and they kissed again and made love for another hour or two, until they came again and then rested before doing it all again. And true to his word, Bobby most definitely paid John back for cheating, by fucking him incoherent and senseless…yet again.

Each man thinking they must have their own lust spell because they never could get enough of each other this way. They loved each other too much to stop!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pups were brought back to them the next day and she commented that Sebastian would make a hell of a police dog! If Bobby would train him up for it. She could use him to help her out with some cases she got at the station.

Bobby thought that would be a great idea. In fact, all three pups would be a help once fully trained, for them and then she agreed that was a great idea, too. She could use them on a need to use basis, nothing permanent. When they weren't hunting, that was. It would keep their instincts and skills sharp, too.

"I like that idea, they would be good at it. You do understand they aren't like other dogs you know." Bobby pointed out.

"I know that. I just think they would be good at it, I get drug cases and stuff and, with their traits, they would be perfect candidates for it and, with your Huntling training, I could use them when you weren't hunting, I really could." Jodi said and they nodded. It was a great idea and it would mean they could stay sharp, too.

"We'll do that. But when they're older, not now. Now they are just kids. Who need love and guidance." Bobby agreed and she nodded, looking at the pups fondly.

"I can give those things, too. If they let me." She sighed sadly, "I don't get kids anymore."

"Then share ours." John said handing her Sebastian to hold. She loved on him and buried her face in his fur and kissed him.

"I will. Thank you for that." She bent down and loved on the other two, too. "I'm going to love all of you so damn much."

'We'll love you, too.' Sebastian said and then added, 'Aunt Jodie!' He licked her face and they smiled at each other.

"You do know they will have puppies together someday, more Huntlings. Maybe one will choose you." Bobby said and she looked at him in surprise.

"You mean she and one of her brothers would…" Jodi said in surprise.

"It's what dogs do. They go in heat and mate with the most available dog, namely one or both of these handsome studs." Bobby said, "No shame in it. Dogs aren't like us humans; familial stuff isn't that important at mating time."

"So maybe I could get a puppy?" Jodie said eyes on the pups, loving that idea.

"Yes." John said and her face lit up.

"Thank you!" She said happily, petting them one last time and leaving now. "Thanks again for saving my men! I know you didn't have to listen to me; I did sound pretty paranoid there." She said and chuckled, "Thanks For everything."

"No problem." Bobby said and they waved as she drove off. "She would have made a great Hunter."

The others nodded and drank their beers as supper cooked.

Then the phone rang and Bobby went to answer it. He came out moments later and sighed, "How crazy do you boys feel right now?"

They just looked at him puzzled and he explained. When he had finished, they groaned and sighed. "If we have to go back in one of those places, you guys have to come with us!"

"Yeah, we do." John agreed and sighed. "Better call Jodie to come get the kids. We should go right away."

They all agreed and grabbed a bite to eat and did the dishes, then drove out to take the pups to Jodie. Then to go make a few confessions to a psychiatrist…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Crazy Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. However I do own the family they help in this story chapter.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, not teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons The Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life, a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this eventually, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Boys go into a sanitarium to break out a friend that has been poisoned by a wraith. Unfortunately they have to leave the swords with John and he gets to play Psychiatrist and Bobby gets to play Intern.

The wraith gets to Dean and Sam has to save both his brother and James. Hopefully before the wraith gets to kill one of them.

Sam needs a partner here, thanks to Dean being a breaking fear-filled victim now. John is needed and he partners with Sam now to save them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this plan officially sucked, even with the shrink in on the con. It still really _really_ sucked. Group therapy was a joke unto itself. They should publish the fiction they said in there for this one; they would make a million, _and_ get movie rights!

And it all started with one damn phone call.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam Wilcox. Delusions of the religious sort. Yep, they had a different diagnosis but that was what it boiled down to.

"So you are saying you saved the world twice, and died doing it?" Dr. Johnston said with a grin, he knew they had; his son was the reason they were here. He'd called them in to get his son out of that place. Fucking wraith! She had got him and he had gone to a hospital to get fixed; ended up committed. Saw demons everywhere. Yeah, he was a Hunter and saw them everywhere; cause they _really were_! But he was screaming it out loud now and normal people freaked out, locking him up. Now these boys needed to get him out.

John stood at the back and let them talk. Pat looked at him in wonder at times, finding it hard to believe John was back as an archangel. "You're _reall_y an archangel?" He asked still adjusting to it.

"Yep, so are they now. Half right now but they will be completely Angelic later. Warriors of Earth." John explained again.

"Wow. That's amazing! So back to the party line." Patrick said looking at them again. "You saved the world twice and died?"

"Yep, my brother and I defeated Lilith and Lucifer, oh, and Azazel. I got taken by hellhounds and he jumped into a cage in Hell." Dean said grinning back. It was the truth that would get them in.

"Codependent, dangerously codependent relationship with brother, Incestuous relationship." Patrick wrote and smiled, seeing the wedding rings.

"Married. Husbands but not recognized by society." Sam said back, teasing their friend.

"When?" Patrick asked, not judging, just asking. Good for them! He saw nothing wrong with their relationship, incestuous or not. "You should let them hold your rings." He looked at John and Bobby now, who sat in the back listening. "For safe keeping."

"Last month I married my Sammy. Only person I ever really loved." Dean said stealing a kiss and Sam smiled, blushing a little.

"I know. My son and I had bets on you two getting together this way." Patrick admitted then grinned wider, "I won that bet. He said you'd start younger and I said you'd be stubborn and wait until after you were 30. Got a fifty out of it."

"Betting on our love life, a new _low._" Sam teased and the man shrugged.

"Yep, I did. Anyway, I need to get you in soon before the wraith gets to finish its job. So if you get those rings to your fathers, I can take you now. You got twenty-four hours and I'm pulling all three of you out, my son included." Patrick said standing now. The boys removed their rings and handed them to John, who pocketed them. "You go in next, John, as their psychiatrist. A new one there. It lets you monitor them, so can the Angelic stuff."

Everyone laughed at that and the guy had to look at them funny. "What?"

"John isn't very angelic, Pat. Nor reverent. He's more of a naughty and Winchester-like angel really. Like he was before." Bobby said chuckling and John gave him a look, "What? It's true!" John shrugged and smiled, nodding. It was true.

"That won't be a problem." Dean said smiling at his father and chuckling, too. "Dad is…just Dad. Um, what if we get poisoned by the thing, do we have a plan B?" This happened sometimes.

"Well, then John will partner or back you up, and take over the Hunt with you. Wish we could get Bobby in. I'd feel a Hell of a lot better." Patrick said worried. "Bobby, you ever do the intern thing? I could get you in as a nurse or intern."

"I could do that." Bobby agreed and smiled. "So the boys go now. John soon after to give them time to find James. Then I go in?"

"That's the plan. It will take time getting them out legally though." Patrick thought, biting a lip thinking. James didn't have that much time. Not if the wraith got into the place. He was sure it would or was already.

"I could pop them out, angel, remember?" John suggested. "I'd take James out first, then the boys. James is the most infected, right?"

"Yeah, but if you kill it, the poisoning goes away." Bobby said and the boys nodded. They'd done that already. That had been a bad time for them. Sam had been so full of _rage_ and Dean burdened…with Dean-stuff, a _whole_ lot of it.

Not to mention it had made him feel weird toward Sammy. Now he knew it had made him realize he was in love with him, even then. They had just let it go; not the time to deal with it then.

"We can do that." Both boys said. They stood now and followed the man out. "Be careful, guys." Dean said worried.

"Always, don't worry, Son. I'll be there soon." John hugged him and so did Bobby.

Then they got committed.

_Again!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were separated. For the most part, same shrink but different rooms. It made it better to search for James but hell on their hearts. They missed the sleeping together at night and the sex was out of the question. The lust spell was permanent now, who knew it wouldn't end after two weeks? Internet had lied!

They settled for stealing kisses in hidden places and loving moments disguised as brotherly ones. When they could find them; these people were way too observant!

They were playing checkers with James watching when John approached his sons in his white coat. Bobby watched from the nurse's station. All trying to find the wraith now that they had found James.

"Sam and Dean Wilcox?" John said formally and looked official. Even kept a serious expression. Both men looked up at their father and looked suspicious, like they were supposed to.

"Yes?" Sam said. Playing the patient meeting his doctor for the first time. Not betraying a thing.

They all needed academy awards for this performance really. Bobby agreed wholeheartedly, playing with paperwork as he surreptuously watched them now.

"I'm Eric Smythe, your psychiatrist. I was wondering if we could start our sessions early?" John said and they said okay, "I'll start with Dean. One on one. Sam, you wait here."

"Yes, sir." Dean said then fixed his mistake, "I mean Doc."

John had to smirk internally at his mistake. Dean had always been more obedient than Sam that way. Sam had to know _why_, every _damn_ time! Dean never asked why; he never needed to know. Of course, Sam was a better hunter because he liked to be more thorough, think it through. Dean was more of the point him at it and let him go toward the target kind of kid. Sam would outthink you while Dean would mostly just kill your ass. It's what had made them such a great team.

As they all four walked away and stayed somewhat close together, James and Dean got near the curved mirror to watch faces. The wraith would show up in the mirror, not able to hide its true face there. James trembled and fought to control it. "It's okay, James. We got you." Dean patted his shoulder and James looked at him uncertainly. And added, "Not everyone is a demon here. Just one. We have to watch that mirror to see them." Now James discreetly watched it, too. No one looked different except John had glow around him. Huh, it showed angels, though. Hmm.

"Mirrors don't always work, Dean." John said in his head and sighed. Sometimes they showed up and sometimes they didn't. The higher the level of the demon, the less the old reliable worked. You had to get creative with the higher level ones. "Mirrors won't cut it this time."

"So what do you recommend?" James asked as he heard John whisper in his head as well, eyes on the glow they both knew he could see in his crazy state. "You're glowing!" He whispered, "I'm not seeing things now, am I?" He cried a little now, A Hunter with no sense of reality didn't live long. He felt so lost now. Doubted his senses now.

"No, James, he's an angel, he glows. Just don't say it out loud, okay? He's here to save you and us." Dean whispered and James nodded.

"Not a word." James said nervously, "He makes me feel more peaceful, not seeing demons now with him beside me. Feel sane for a bit."

"It's an angel thing. He's feeding you good vibes, James. Let him." Dean urged and James did that. John pushed good healing vibes to him and James felt them holding off the madness in his mind.

Sadly, John had to take Dean to talk to now and James felt the madness return. He sat down holding his head and felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Sam looking down at him in concern. Sam sat by him now and touched his arm, keeping physical contact. Trying to soothe the man.

"It's okay, James. We'll find her and once we do, we'll kill her and get you out of here. The madness will go away once we do. This is only temporary. Honest!" Sam said and James relaxed a little, feeling that angelic good vibe thing coming from Sam, strangely enough. He looked at him now and noticed it. A slight glow, similar to John's. Sam was an angel, or close to it. Dean, too. The nurse at the desk glowed, too. All Angel that one.

"I like seeing Angels." James said quietly, smiling a little, "Much better than demons."

"Good, see us Angels, not them. Concentrate on the Angels, okay, James?" Sam saw he needed this to hold onto his sanity. They would let him in on their secret to save his mind from breaking. It would help him.

"Yes, I will." James said softly, sounding better already. Then froze as he looked behind Sam. They turned in time to see a woman kiss Dean for no reason and run off, leaving both John and Dean looking at her strangely.

"James, what is it? James?" Sam worried, and hid his jealousy. Bitch had touched his husband!

"Demon. Skull for face. Saw it. Not like the others I see. It was…different! Others have scales and claws. This one…had human body but skull with glowing eyes. Forked tongue touched Dean! I saw it!" James whispered frantically, watching for anyone who would lock him in his room or drug him up for this. "Sam, it's the truth! I really saw it, please believe me? I know I'm crazy right now, but I am a Hunter and I know what I saw this time…please believe me? She's infected him!"

"I believe you." Sam said softly and watched as Dean began to shake then fall to the ground holding his head. Fuck! Dean was _infected._ John touched his shoulder and Dean stood again, eyes clearing up now. "Stay here, don't show the insanity. I'll be right back. I have to check on him."

"I'll be…fine." James said softly, and shook again. But seemed okay anyway. Bobby went to him now and soothed him with his own good vibes now, keeping the man from breaking for a while as best he could, giving the others a worried look at the same time.

"I got you now, James." Bobby whispered and James felt the madness retreat once more.

"Angel." James said in relief and Bobby nodded, "Yeah, I am. Not leaving you."

James relaxed now but worried about the others now. "They'll be okay." Bobby reassured him, reading his mind now. "This happens a lot to them."

James nodded in agreement. It happened to him a lot too. If you were any good at this job, it did happen to you a lot. It's when it never happened to you that you had to wonder just how effective you were being at hunting. The worse the shit that happened to you, the better you were at it! Bobby read his thoughts again and agreed wholeheartedly.

These guys must be the best then because they got hit with bad shit a _whole _lot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam went over and touched Dean, who looked at him in wonder now. Sam knew he was seeing the angel thing like James did. They nudged Dean to his room and laid him down. John put him to sleep but couldn't stop the insanity from creeping in. They shut the door and John magically sealed it so no one but them could open it. No wraith got in there.

Sam watched as the woman approached him now and he growled. John saw it, too. The bitch went to kiss him, too. Sam punched her and she fell to the floor, John helped her up quickly, holding her in place while appearing to comfort her. "You don't get me, bitch!" Sam growled and they looked for a room to go to. You don't kill a demon in front of people, they _don't _understand!

They went to a room by Dean's and threw her into a wall. "We've been looking for you." John said approaching the bitch. "Done a lot of harm here. Bet you've been feeding here for years. What's the plan? One infects the other feeds? Then switch up?" John let his hand glow now. "Who's your partner?"

"Not saying a word, Hunter! Angel! Fuck you." It hissed and struggled against his hold on her. Sam cast a worried glance at the next room and let John do this. Bobby was helping James for them. 'I got this one, idjit, just kill the bitch!' Bobby sent to them and he had to smile.

"Oh, I think you will. Several in fact." John said calmly and put up a sound barrier. He tortured her with power for a few minutes. And she said several words. One of which was her partner on the outside, her Mate. Also where to find him. A male wraith. Told how James had been infected. A mugging in an alley. Then they killed her and John reduced her to dust on the floor.

Then went to see Dean. Who was groggy but returning to sanity now. Then they went to James and got him to a room, Bobby sneaking after. They popped out to the Impala, hidden outside the gate by some trees. Then they took James to his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Patrick did was hug his son tightly and cry. James joined him in this. So relieved he was okay now. Patrick tested him and it seemed the insanity was quickly fading now.

Dean's was all gone an hour after they got him out, too. Ten minutes after they got them out, John and Sam hunted down the Mate and killed him, too. The infection was totally destroyed now and they both were free.

"Thank you for saving him. I know it was a last minute thing and you didn't have to help. I realize you exposed yourselves here and I promise not to say a word about your new lives. If you need my help on a hunt or with research, just call, I'll help where I can." Patrick promised, shaking their hands in gratitude.

"Me, too. I'll help where I can." James said, "You saved me, and I am grateful. I lost everything when that bastard infected me. Thought I had lost it all. I can never repay you or express how much it means to have it back. I owe you one, or a thousand. You angels saved me and it means a lot to me, to us. We're your friends still. We got your back if you need us." James gave them his numbers and Patrick did, too.

They left soon after and headed home, Dean insisting on driving and the others didn't mind.

Their first stop was Jodi's to pick up their pups and then headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby found himself tugged to the bedroom as soon as they got home. Laughing, he got out, "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Yes!" John growled in desire, "It's been a long two days!" He bent down and bit a chunk of Bobby's ass lustfully, "You are so bottom this time."

"Okay." Bobby said happily complying with his eager lover and quickly poofed everyone's clothes away, the boys upstairs, too. Doing them a favor.

"Fuck, I want you, baby!" John moaned as he ate his ass and Bobby came twice from just that alone, and then john thrust in and took him as slow as he could manage, Then got rougher but Bobby could have caused that by begging him to. "So tight, cumming!" He cried out an hour later and Bobby cried out, "So close…cum in me…cum with me!"

And they came screaming and did it again, just to see if they could make each other scream even louder next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was being careful here. Dean was shackled to the bed, on his knees and wiggling his ass for it, if that wasn't the sexiest thing Sam had ever seen, nothing was. It was also the funniest since Dean kept giving him lecherous looks and nodding to his ass with that devious grin of his. "Well, get to it. Need to be fucked soon here!"

"You fucking…." Sam collapsed laughing again and snorted but then choked out, "Nympho!"

"Only for you, baby. Whip it!" He said, sounding just like the song and they laughed again.

"Stop that!" Sam said and managed to stop laughing now. "Look up there, and I will." Dean obediently did as he said but Sam could tell he was still wiggling a little. Dean was incorrigible sometimes.

He whipped him now, going soft then hard until Dean gripped the headboard and bent the metal with his bare hands, moaning like a porn star on steroids. He arched and moaned again under the next blow and Sam knew he was ready. He sat on his knees behind him now and eased Dean back onto his dick now, and they fucked together now as Sam worked his neck with his mouth and teeth while his hands stroked and worked their way down his body, working his sensitive nipples and jerking his dick with his thrusts deeper and harder into him now.

They came screaming and moaning, then Dean worked him hard again inside him and they did it again, and eventually he did it to Sam, too, as the Lust rode them the rest of the night.

And neither really minded it at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the pup snuck in and crept in to sleep with their owners.

'_Missed you!'_ Apollo said as he licked John's happy face, and John petted him as well.

"Missed you, too, son." John said happily, loving the feel of his pup in his arms now. He was a cute thing!

'_Missed you, too.'_ Artemis said, her tail wagging relentlessly now. '_Play with us!'_

"I missed you, too, but _he _wore me out and I need a nap. A couple hours, please?" Bobby begged, he was tired. John had rode his ass all night, _literally._ Lustful bastard that he was!

The pups settled for cuddling in between their owner and napping with them now; as long as they petted them in their sleep, they were okay with this plan.

The boys were woken up by Mary and Sebastian snuggling into their chests and licking them over and over until they paid attention to them. "Whoa, whoa! We missed you, too. We don't need the tongue baths!" Sam chuckled and the pups calmed some now, rolling onto their backs so the boys could pet their stomachs, their very _favorite_ spots to be honest! Next to the one behind their ears, that one _really_ felt good, too.

'_We missed you!_' Mary said happily in her pretty little mental voice, so excited. '_Play now?'_

'_Yes, Jodi's great but we missed you more. Play with us now?_' Bastian asked and the boys shook their heads no.

"We were busy all night, need naps. A few hours are all we ask and we'll play whatever you want." Dean offered and they huffed in annoyance at their owners.

'_Okay.'_ Mary said and they cuddled in now and the boys kissed them softly, petting their little tummies as they drifted off again.

"Love you guys, you, too, Sammy." Dean said and smiled as they returned the love to him now, too.

'_Love you, too, Dad.'_ Bastian said.

'_Love you, too, Dad.'_ Mary added with a happy groan as Sam found a particularly happy spot on her ribs.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said and grinned at his response.

"You damn well better, Sammy. You wore me out." Dean happily grumbled; the ache still there where he had been abused and fucked very _very_ well last night. "You broke me, you horny _horse!_"

"I could say the same for you. I'm not the only horse in _this_ relationship. I'm going to be feeling this for a couple days. Broke me, too." Sam grumbled back as his ass ached again and he had to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, I _did_." Dean said proudly, smugness infusing his words.

"Sleep, you horse, I'm exhausted." Sam ordered and Dean, always so obedient, said, "Yes, _sir!"_

And, with a few minutes of laughing out of the way, they eventually did sleep.

And the pups thought their owners were _really _strange sometimes.

'_What's 'horny'?_' Mary asked her brother. They had said that, what did it mean?

'_Not sure, ask them later I guess. I want to know why they said they were horses. They are human, I think this hunt confused them.'_ Bastian said.

'_Probably.'_ Mary agreed and they laughed together and Bastian licked his sister's snout and ear.

'_Sleep, Mary. You need it.'_ He said and she cuddled into his fur and a new feeling hit his puppy heart, and he snuggled back into her, sleeping better now that their owners were back and safe. '_Love you, Bastian.'_ Mary whispered into his ear and he smiled, loving her, too. _'Love you, too, Mary.'_ He said and fell asleep again, happily cuddling into her soft fur, and thinking he should sleep this way more often. She smelled nice.

And the house was quiet for once, just the way they like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. A New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Bobby/John. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. **

**Look, even the Wincest free chapters are good, and if you skip them to get to smutty ones, you will be missing a lot of important parts and when you get to the Wincest chapters, you will just end up confused and lost. So please take the time to read the unWincest chapters or nothing will make sense, or skip the whole thing all together. I want you to read it but if you are only reading it to read the Wincest and nothing else, then I am not the author you should be reading.**

**Okay, people, there will be Wincest but the first 15 chapters won't have it since I hadn't thought to add it until Chapter 16. So, **_**not**_** teasing. NO WINCEST UNTIL CHAPTER 16, until then, it is a story about the boys being reunited with their father who is now an angel.**

**Yes, John is the main character. The story isn't 'Our Sons the Angels', it's 'Our Father the Angel' and yes, he will have a sex life; a **_**really**_** graphic one if I have my way. So, that being said, he is lovers with Bobby and there will be major sex scenes between our two favorite older Hunters, some may make you blush and run in horror at how detailed I get.**

**So, now that I have explained those parts, let's get down to brass tacks:**

**One,**** John will be having lots and lots of sex with Bobby so if this is too awkward for you and you think John should be a monk, you are reading the wrong story. Yes, he is an older man and I believe he should have lots of sex, too. Bobby, too! Just because you're old, doesn't mean you can't get an erection and fuck something!**

**Two,**** the story started out as a Wincest free story, and I didn't add it until Chapter 16, shoot me! I didn't see the story going that direction until then. It wrote itself in by then but not before. So I'm not teasing, it's just not added until later. It's ****eventual ****Wincest not immediate!**

**Three,**** don't skip chapter for lack of Wincest because I include major plot points in them that carry over and through the story, so it will make no sense if you skip the important bits. **

**Four,**** please read if you like Bobby and John Love, and don't mind not reading Wincest until Chapter 16 (the story is the thing, not the Wincest, you should be reading it for the storyline and if you're only in it to read Wincest, then you need to know I always work up to Wincest after working on the plot. Sex needs plot, is my motto. In context, so to speak,) and you don't mind taking your time getting familiar with characters, then I'm your author.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **The group of Archangels get a mission from God himself and they are sent to another world to deal with a pending Apocalypse there. An old ally is drawn into the fight they never thought would be.

(Crossing over to another story for a bit so they won't be in chapters for "Our Father" for a while. Check out "**Muttverse"**. They come in toward the end of "**Claiming Their Hunters**". (I did have to tone down the Wincest for Muttverse since it is one of my non-Wincest storylines, but there will be hinted at sex but not full sex like usual. I will be sending them back to this story as soon as the arc there is done, promise!)

Warning: there is no sex in this chapter. It is a lead in to a crossover to another story they are going to visit for a while. There will be lots when they get back, I'll make it up to you naughtier readers later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were eating breakfast when God popped in. He was in a human form but still shimmered. They knew who he was by the tugging in their chests that demanded they worship him and they did, bowing to him. "I have a mission for you." God said and motioned for them stand now.

"Yes, Lord?" John asked and listened attentively.

"There is another world where you are in different forms. My children are trying to free Lucifer and start another apocalypse there. There was not meant to be one in that world and I need you to stop it. They have already started on the seals and my Angels are killing each other again. I don't get why they think this is such a great idea but…it must be stopped! Michael of that world is leading the battle and will be dealt with when it is done. I will not permit that world to be damaged the way this one was or you boys hurt the way you were here. It is the one you visited recently, I believe. The one where you are dogs not men. They have gathered the hunters I need there to help you stop the seals. John, you are the General of them all there. You lead them in this fight and save them; you are more powerful than any other Archangel, even Michael. Bobby and the boys, too. You can do this. Deal with the seals and stop them from killing each other, stop Lucifer from rising and do not, under any circumstances, let the horsemen rise! You will not be back here until it is finished, so say your goodbyes to Jodi so she will watch the place for you, man the phones and help the hunters with the research stuff; that is why I brought her to you to begin with. Explain everything and make sure she knows all that you do, don't leave anything out. I expect her to do this and will make her do it if I have to ask her myself. You have three hours to get ready to go and then I will send you there immediately, wherever or whatever you are doing or who you are with." God said.

"I'll go now but do as I say and do not fail me. Their world is at stake if you do and so are your doggy sons, John. They must live!" He summoned a book and sent it to John's hands. "Those are the seals they will go after. I have marked out what seals they have already broken. The ones that are not marked out are the ones you need to save if you can. Use the troops assembled there and keep the dogs and their families out of the fight, I mean it! Keep them safe in the yard and they do not leave it, under any circumstances! You save the dogs, you save their entire world. Remember that. They are the key to saving it or destroying it and I hate that they have been put in that position. They were meant to be left alone; this was my reward for them helping stop Azazel. They are good men; they earned this peaceful life, even as dogs. It saved Sam from his demon blood, too. I couldn't stop the demon blood from turning him but I could turn into something good not evil. Hence the hellhound transformation not the demonic one. Hellhounds are not evil, they get used to do evil but they themselves are not good or evil; they are above such concepts. Dante will be a good king to them and they will not serve him to do evil as the demons used to."

"Serve me well, my Warriors, I expect you to do this or you will doom their world to destruction." God ordered. "Three hours, that's all you get!" Then he was gone.

Then they called Jodi to come visit, they needed another favor.

Jodi came to visit right after they called. "What's up?"

"We have something to tell you. You have to listen and then you have to do what we say, there is no choice for any of us here. Sit down please?" Bobby said and she did, looking worried, then told her everything; even the illegal stuff they did. Then told her what God wanted her to do. Then about their mission in the other world coming up. It took close to an hour but she got it all. They ran to pack while she digested it. They came down bags in hand and Bobby sat down to let her speak.

"So I am going to do the research, and fake I'm with other state agencies when people check other hunter's stories?" Jodi asked in disbelief. "Um, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. They need to do their hunts and sometimes lying is necessary to protecting their covers." Bobby said impatiently, eying his watch. "Time runs short and God expects you to do this. As I said before, there is no choice here."

"Fine, I suppose I have to stay here while you go…do your thing. Save those doggy versions of yourselves from the apocalypse…right?" Jodi asked, "From Angels?"

"Yes, not all angels are as nice as us." Sam joked then frowned, writing down a number. "Ask for Pat if you get in over your head. He's a friend, he'll help you." She looked at it and sighed.

"He'll bug me until I agree, won't he? God? This, all this stuff you do, it allows other hunters to save others and to fight evil the way they need to. Doesn't it?" She sighed in resignation. "The way you need to so you can do your jobs right?"

"Yes, it's necessary." Bobby said and felt a pulling beginning in his chest, and looked to see the others having the same pull as well. "Will you do it? You have to do this!"

"I'll do it." She said hugging him and them goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll do my part. Tell God I'll do his Will." She opened the door and the pups ran in, and they held them close. "Keep those kids safe, okay?" she asked eying the pups worried, kissing and petting them, and they licked her hands and face.

'_We'll miss you, Jodi!'_ Mary said sadly. '_We'll be okay. Don't worry, okay? They'll take good care of us. I'll be visiting my family, my parents. The real ones. They won't let us be hurt, they love us.'_ And nuzzled her cheek and licked it.

'_See you soon, boss.'_ Apollo yipped and nuzzled her as well. '_Love you, Jodi.'_

'_Yeah, we'll be fine. Be back in no time. Love you, Jodi.' _Sebastian whuffed and licked her until she laughed.

"I love you, kids, too." She said softly, tears in her eyes. "You sure they have to go? I can keep them safe here…" Her hands stroked their little heads lovingly, and sighed as she gave them back to their Hunters again.

"No, they have to go, we promised they could be with the parents as much as we could allow." John said. "Or we would. Next hunt, they can stay with you, promise, Jodi. Maybe for a weekend, they'd like that. Okay?" His eyes were hopeful; he didn't want her to think they didn't love her as much as them…

"All weekend?" She asked hopefully back, it did sound nice and she had missed them lately…they were like her own kids. She loved them and so they were hunters and lied a lot. They didn't hurt humans or abuse them so she could do this.

"All weekend, as soon as we get back." John promised. She nodded and held out a hand.

"Deal, I'll hold down the fort. You all just come back safe." Jodi agreed.

"Jodi, if anything ever happens to us, you take the pups and raise them, okay? If we die, will you be their parent for us?" John begged worried for the pups' future if this went bad on them.

"Won't happen but, if it did, I'd take good care them, don't you worry. I love them like my own kids." She agreed. Then smiling she kissed the pups goodbye and hugged the men as well. "Do well and come back, that's all I ask."

"We will." John promised and they vanished from sight, pups and all. Jodi went back and took a leave of absence from work and took some vacation time, then packed up some stuff for a week or two and headed back in her own car. She was still digesting the fact that Bobby and them did more illegal things than she had ever suspected they did. And now, she was going to do them, too. Some good sheriff she was, she thought and chuckled.

It was what she had to do to serve God and take care of those she loved. It was worth it if she succeeded and didn't let Bobby and them down.

She chuckled now as she booted up her laptop and looked at the list and stacks of files that Bobby had left her to deal with. Taking the first one, she looked at the details he needed her to look up. And began to do a search on the web then grabbed some books for that might relate to it. Humming softly, she sent up a prayer for their success and safety, and to bring them back to her, and began to read a passage.

She sure hoped the others of that other World appreciated the men that were coming to help them.

Because she sure did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, the men and the pups have went over to my **"Muttverse**" Story for a bit. Look for them there in the "**Claiming Their Hunters**" chapter.

They will be back soon, so forgive their absence and enjoy the new part they play in the "Muttverse" if you like, it's another Apocalypse and they are going to have some work ahead of them there.


End file.
